Day after day
by Writeaboutus
Summary: Quinn didn't make a wish. Nothing life altering happened. She had no fairy god mother. So why is it that she keeps waking up to live the same day over and over again? Slightly AU Faberry with side Brittanna.
1. Monday

**I'm in the middle of working on 3 stories. So what is the logical best move? Start a new one. Am I right?**

**Alright, don't kill me guys. I just needed to get this one out of my head.**

**So just a little note. This doesn't follow the story line of Glee. Some of it does, most if it doesn't' Quinn only had a pregnancy scare and was kicked out. Quinn never dated Sam. Finn and Rachel only dated briefly. **

**This is based in Junior Year.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Quinn has always loved music. It's one of the main reasons she joined Glee after all. Sure, she claimed it was to keep Finn away from Rac- Treasure Trail, but it mostly had to do with finally finding a musical outlet.<p>

She actually remembers why she made the decision to join. RuPaul had been in the theatre with the rest of the freaks (Ok, so maybe she didn't think they were THAT much of freaks anymore). They were singing Don't Stop Believing and when Rachel- When Berry started singing it was like she knew that she wanted to be in the club.

It had nothing to do with Rachel. Even if the gnome is annoyingly talented. Quinn chalked it up to Journey having magical musical powers. Why else would she want to join the club? It certainly had nothing to do with Rachel Berry.

Quinn doesn't always listen to the radio. She hates listening to songs repeat. But if she had to choose a favorite station it would have to be 100.1. It's the station she sets her alarm to every morning.

And usually she loves The Killers but at 6:30 in the morning? She knows where she can tell _Mr. Brightside_ to stick it. Quinn has never been known to be a morning person. Which is why she's glad she can smell the brewing of coffee.

Ever since Quinn moved back in, Judy has been trying to compensate. Or over compensate, really. She wakes up and makes coffee every morning. Along with a hearty breakfast. Seriously, if Quinn didn't work out so much, she would have gained so much weight.

Quinn reaches over, slamming her hand down and shutting off the beautiful voice of Brandon Flowers. (Maybe that's why she woke up remembering a strange dream about her and Flowers both sporting mustaches).

She sits up in bed, stretching her arms above her head with a yawn. Then trudges into the shower.

The hot water has a rejuvenating effect on her. She breathes in the steam and watches the water swirl down the drain. Quinn takes a hold of her coconut scented shampoo. There's not much left in the bottle, but it's just enough for the shower. She'll have to add it to her mother's grocery list.

When Quinn steps back into her room, a text message is waiting for her. It's from Santana.

**Give me a lift to school today?**

Wow, the girl is actually being civil. Quinn wasn't aware that Santana knew how to be civil.

**Sure. Britt need a ride too?**

It takes the time for Quinn to find what underwear she's going to wear for Santana to respond.

**How should I know? Do I look like her damn secretary?**

Quinn decides that Santana can wait for a response. She doesn't look at her phone until she's fully dressed and headed down stairs into the kitchen. And by that time Santana has sent her another text.

**Look Bitch, just don't be late.**

**You could be a little more grateful.**

**This is me being grateful.**

Quinn needs her coffee before she can deal with one of Santana's moods.

"Good morning sweetie." Judy pours a cup of coffee for Quinn just as her daughter walks into the kitchen. It's neat and clean. She doesn't understand how her mother can mange to keep the kitchen clean when she cooks. Whenever Quinn cooks, which is none too often, the kitchen ends up a mess.

"Hey mom, do you think I can get that to go?" Quinn asks, inhaling the smell of Judy's infamous french toast.

"You're skipping out on breakfast?" Judy asks, her tone slightly disappointed.

"I'd love to stay, but Santana needs a ride to school." Quinn let's her mother know. Taking her mug and pouring it into a paper coffee cup that her mother likes to keep for her own morning coffees on the go.

"At least take some toast." Judy holds up a napkin with two slices of the french toast. She holds it up with such hopefulness that Quinn can't do anything but take it.

"Thanks mom." Quinn thanks her mother, taking her breakfast with a smile. She genuinely is grateful for it. There used to be a time where Judy and Russell were too busy reading the paper over their morning coffees to even notice Quinn. Judy holds out Quinn's keys to her, jingling them slightly.

"Have a nice day." Judy tells her daughter, handing over the keys. Quinn takes a bite of the toast before answering.

"You too mom." Quinn tells her mother around a mouthful. She does it just because she knows her mother hates it and has taught her better than to talk with a mouthful.

"Manners Lucy!" Judy chastises, but she smiles at her daughter regardless. Quinn ducks her head and speeds out of the kitchen before she can receive a lecture about proper eating habits.

Quinn picks up her backpack at the front door, where she left it after doing homework the previous night and heads off to Santana's house. It's on the other side of town, but the girls should make it in time if she hurries.

It doesn't take as long as she thought to reach the Latina's obscenely large house. Manuel Lopez, Santana's father, is a Surgeon at Lima General. Santana is already out, waiting at the front gate. Because yeah, the Lopez's have a front gate.

"Took you long enough." Santana grumbles, not at all looking pleased with how her morning is going. Quinn is used to the Latina being grumpy, so she ignores the attitude.

"Good morning to you too." Quinn laughs slightly. All she manages is some sort of noise of acknowledgement from her best friend.

"Is that french toast?" Santana asks, looking at the cup holder that holds both Quinn's coffee and her breakfast wrapped in a napkin, but before Quinn can tell her best friend to get her own damn breakfast, Santana is already chowing down.

"Judy is amazing." Santana moans, closing her eyes and relishing the food.

"Glad you like it." Quinn huffs when she sees Santana wash the toast down with her coffee.

"Hey! Get your own damn coffee!" Quinn leans over and tries to grab the coffee but Santana maneuvers out of the way. The coffee splashes onto Santana's lap, she yelps in pain. The Latina in turn reaches over and swats Quinn on the back of the head.

"Watch it!" Quinn growls. Santana opens the glove compartment where she knows Quinn keeps extra napkins. She blots at her cheerleading skirt.

"Sylvester is going to kill me." Santana mumbles then sighs and tosses the napkins aside.

"What's wrong with your car anyway?" Quinn asks, glancing over at her friend. Santana definitely doesn't look happy. She and Brittany must have gotten into a fight.

"Woke up with a flat. Don't worry, you'll have your car all to yourself tomorrow. Papi said he would get it fixed." Quinn shrugs, she really doesn't mind giving her best friend a ride to school.

"So... Britt?" Quinn asks after a moment of silence. Santana groans then takes another sip of Quinn's coffee.

"You just couldn't let it go, could you?" Santana turns away. Quinn waits expectantly to hear an explanation, but her friend doesn't offer one.

"So...?" Quinn prods. Santana throws her arms in the air.

"Jesus!" She yells in frustration. Turning to Quinn with an expression that matches her tone.

"Well?" Quinn isn't going to let this go. She might as well get the Latina to vent now. She doesn't want to have to deal with Santana acting like something crawled up her ass for the rest of the day.

"Last night Brittany and I were-" Santana waves her hand around in a wild gesture. Though Quinn isn't sure she would use that particular gesture to represent sex, she get's the gist of it.  
>"And she may have called me her girlfriend and I may have-"<p>

"freaked out?" Quinn interrupts, Santana glowers over at her.

"Fuck you. But yeah." Santana looks so resigned that Quinn doesn't even have it in her to make fun of the Latina. Quinn reaches over to press a reassuring hand to her friends shoulder, but hesitates and puts it back on the wheel. Quinn and Santana aren't exactly known for comforting one another.

"She basically is though, right?" Quinn tells her. She knows it's going to upset her best friend, but she just wants her to realize that Brittany makes her happy. They should be together.

"Fuck you twice." Santana spits. "You of all people should know what I'm feeling." Her eyes widen for a moment, like maybe she said something in the heat of the moment that she wasn't supposed to say.

And Quinn for the life of her can't figure out what it is.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn asks her, genuinely confused. Seriously, what the hell is Santana talking about? The way her friend looks suddenly uncomfortable makes her even more curious.

"You know what? Forget it." Santana turns away again, but this time it's because she is hiding something. So of course this only piques Quinn interest even more.

" You can't just say something like that and then say it's nothing." Quinn shoves Santana's shoulder lightly.

"I never said it was nothing, I said forget it." Quinn turns into the school and before she can question her friend any further Santana rolls down the window.

"Looking good Rupaul!" Santana shouts. Rachel is bent over her trunk, wearing one of her incredibly short skirts, pulling out what looks like a large box. Rachel immediately straightens, looking around for the source of the compliment. She looks even more confused when she sees it came from Santana.

The Latina rolls the window back up. What on earth is that girl doing?

"Got to keep them on their toes." Santana explains when Quinn looks at her questioningly. Quinn rolls her eyes and parks. She's never quite sure what Santana Lopez is up to.

The girls walk out of the car, making their way towards the school. Rachel seems to be struggling with a box. Finn notices and is quick to help her out. Santana makes a gaging noise before turning her attention back at Quinn.

"Did you do the math homework?" Quinn nods and points to her backpack. Santana walks up behind Quinn and unzips the backpack as they continue to walk. A usual routine for the duo.

Quinn spots Brittany just up ahead talking to Tina. They seem to be discussing the girls choice of wardrobe.

"Hey Britt. Hey Tina." Quinn greets easily. Santana's pops her head up over Quinn's shoulder and spots the girls as well. She stops rifling through the backpack for a second, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey Quinn, Santana." Tina greets easily. There was once a time when Tina couldn't even look at the unholy trinity without receiving a sneer. They've sure come a long way.

"Hey Quinn!" Brittany greets enthusiastically, then turns to look at Santana with a blank face.

The four girls stand there awkwardly for a moment until Tina clears her throat. Quinn continues walking with Santana at her heel, still rifling through the blondes backpack.

"Did you feel that?" Quinn asks just as Santana zips up the backpack. Quinn's math homework in hand.

"What?" Santana asks, confused, just as they reach their lockers. Thanks to Sylvester the girls have locker right next to one another.

"That sudden breeze. That rush of cold air. Do I detect a cold shoulder?" Quinn shivers dramatically. Santana shoves her lightly, but smiles none the less.

"You're such a bitch." She laughs, turning to her own locker.

Just then a song begins to play. Bubba Sparxx _Ms New Booty_.

"How appropriate." Comes the voice of Noah Puckerman. Both Santana and Quinn look over their shoulders to look the boy who had been admiring their asses.

"Rockin everywhere! rockin everywhere! rockin everywhere!" Puck's phone continues to blast.

"You gonna answer that?" Quinn asks, but the boy continues to leer. He sighs, like it's the biggest task in the world and answers his own phone.

"Yeah mom. Yeah, I'll pick up some more TV dinners." Puck hangs up the phone looking mildly embarrassed. Santana turns her attention back to her locker as does Quinn, instead of giving the boy crap for taking calls from his mommy.

Quinn knows, just as her friend beside her knows that Noah Puckerman is head of his house and does whatever he can to help his mom and his little sister out.

"See you girls later." Puck tells them, and by the tone he uses Quinn can tell he is grateful that they didn't make fun of him.

The girls part ways, both having to head to their classes.

The day proceeds uneventfully until lunch time, where it seems it all goes to hell. All thanks to the Hockey team.

Quinn is putting her binder away, just minding her own business, when she hears the unmistakable gasp and proceeding splash of a slushie. She turns around to see the latest victim of the icy beverage. It's Sam. And if Quinn isn't mistaken it is his first slushie attack. Though she didn't fall for the boys charms at the beginning of the year, she also didn't want him covered in the sticky frozen beverage. No one deserves that.

Brittany and Mercedes stand just beyond him, both looking shocked. To everyone's complete surprise it is Rachel who jumps into action. She rushes over quickly to Sam's side, but instead of reaching him to offer the boy some help, she slips, hitting her head slightly and sliding all the way to Quinn's feet. Rachel stares up at the blonde in complete shock and in slight pain. Before Quinn can even react, Rick The Stick stands right beside Rachel with a slushie tipped slightly to the side.

"Freak." Rick spits, as if Rachel is an abomination. Then dumps the contents directly to her face. The red slushie splashes onto Rachel's shocked expression then proceeds to splash on to Quinn's shoes.

The whole student body looks on, shocked. They have never seen a display this cruel from Rick. He quite literally kicked Rachel while she was down. It's not until Rick and one of his meat head teammates high five and begin laughing that the rest of the students feel like it's appropriate to burst into laughter as well.

Before Quinn even knows what she is doing, she is kneeling in the frozen icy red beverage slush, and offering Rachel her hand.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asks. Rachel looks a bit confused by the blondes concern. She sits up, looking over at Sam who is slouching awkwardly, probably trying to stop the blue slush to drip down into his underwear.

"I'm fine, thank you Quinn." Rachel responds though she looks a bit emotional. Rachel has been slushied more than anyone in the glee club combined, but today it seems to have really gotten to her.

Quinn removes her yellow cardigan to gently wipe away at Rachel's face. It seems the corn syrup has irritated her eyes. Again, Rachel looks surprised by this action. She also looks very thankful.

"Dude what the fuck!" Quinn can hear Puck stirring a commotion just down the hall with Rick, he must have just found out what went on. Puck has gotten weirdly protective of the glee club.

Brittany and Mercedes are leading Sam over to the bathroom to help him. He still looks quite shocked.

Quinn normally isn't left alone with Rachel anymore, because they either end up in fights or with strangely intimate conversations, but no one else is around to help her out so Quinn takes it upon herself to save the diva from further embarrassment.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Quinn offers her hand to Rachel again, but this time she doesn't look at it like it's an artifact from outer space. This time she takes it. Quinn tries to ignore the tears that are springing to Rachel's eyes. She doesn't do emotions.

It seems Brittany and Mercedes may have taken Sam to the locker room because they aren't in the girls bathroom.

"OUT!" Quinn orders at the girls inside. She smirks triumphantly when they actually listen. She may not be wearing her cheerio uniform today, but Quinn's voice still takes the desired effect of intimidation.

Quinn turns around to face Rachel, finally able to assess the damage. Luckily, because she had been on the ground, the damage is mostly to her torso and her face. Her sweatshirt will not be salvageable. She can't even tell what woodland creature is supposed to be on it because it is stained THAT red. Quinn walks over to the towel dispenser, grabbing more paper towels then probably necessary. She runs one under the sink and uses it to blot at Rachel's face.

Both girls are silent as Quinn wipes away the sticky red substance from Rachel's face. It's not so hard because Rachel's silent tears make it easier to wipe away.

"They're assholes." Is all Quinn can come up with.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Rachel asks in a whisper. Quinn stops wiping at her face for a moment. Why is she being so nice? Instead of answering though, she shrugs.

"Take off your sweatshirt, you'll get sick if you keep it on." Quinn instructs Rachel. She's shivering, Quinn wonders if she has a spare sweatshirt in her locker for the girl.

Quinn is running another paper towel under the faucet when the sopping wet sweatshirt is tossed into the sink next to her. What Quinn turns around to face, is something she could have never prepared for.

Rachel Berry Topless.

Well not completely topless, she is wearing a bra, but it's enough of a surprise that Quinn's jaw goes slack and the wet paper towel slips from her grasp and plops onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" Quinn's voice goes up an octave. She tells herself that she is staring because she is envious of the girls toned body. Yeah, that's the reason she can't tear her eyes away. Why else?

"You told me to take off my sweatshirt." Rachel answers, crossing her arms over her chest self consciously. That is not disappointment Quinn is feeling. It. Is. Not. She shakes her head and finally locks eyes with Rachel.

"I thought you had a shirt on underneath." Quinn defends herself. She doesn't want to look like a perv.

Before either of the girls can get a word out, someone bursts through the door. It's Rachel's new BFF ever since Kurt left to Dalton. Noah Puckerman. Who would have thought those two would become friends?

"Rachel I-" He stops in his tracks upon seeing Rachel's state.

"Noah!" Rachel screeches. Quinn has the good sense to stand in front of Rachel to shield her from the boys prying eyes.

"What's going on here?" Puck asks warily, like maybe Quinn is about to pull some sort of cruel prank on Rachel.

"I'm helping her." Quinn explains. Puck raises an eyebrow suggestively at the girls.

"Oh stop it." Rachel chastises. Puck senses Rachel's poor emotional state so he doesn't continue.

"Oh stop hiding, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Puck tells Rachel. This catches Quinn's attention. She turns to Rachel with wide eyes, almost begging for an explanation.

"It's like she's in her bathing suit." Puck explains. Quinn ignores the slight panic that the statement caused her. She runs another paper towel under the water and hands it to Rachel so she can clean her chest.

"Make yourself useful and go grab her a sweatshirt." Quinn tells the boy, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Puck waves off before heading out of the bathroom.

"Your hair is going to get all clumpy." Quinn notes, Rachel reaches her hand up self consciously. "Why don't we fix that?" Quinn offers with a slight smile. Rachel's brown eyes had been wandering, but now they lock on Quinn. She smiles tentatively.

Just as Quinn is about to help Rachel duck her head in the sink Tina and Mercedes burst in. They're fussing over the diva.

"Sam just went straight into the locker room. You should have too." Mercedes grabs some paper towels and starts blotting at Rachel's hair. Quinn steps back. Rachel is being taken care of now. She should feel relieved, but why is she suddenly disappointed?

Quinn heads over to the exit, but just as her hand reaches for the handle a small voice breaks through the running faucets and the fussing teenage girls.

"Quinn?" It's tentative. Quinn glances over her shoulder.

"Thank you." Rachel smiles. Quinn smiles back slightly before she continues out the bathroom.

Quinn doesn't see Rachel again until she and Santana walk into the choir room.

Santana has been relentlessly teasing her all day for helping Rachel. The only evidence is on Quinn's jeans, that have red stains on the knees. Finn, in a rare moment of clarity, walked up to Quinn and thanked her for helping Rachel. It irked Quinn more than she cares to admit. He shouldn't even be thanking her for anything, it's not like he and Rachel are even together.

Schuester is going on about something or other. Quinn isn't even paying attention anymore. He has written something on the board, but it might as well be written in an ancient language for all the blonde cares.

Quinn and Santana sit in the top corner, both of them uninterested with the weeks lesson. Santana sits there, eyes mooning over Brittany. Quinn scoffs quietly at the sight. Santana must know that Quinn is watching her because the Latina proceeds to reach over and pinch the head cheer leader. Quinn squirms away and continues to watch the res of the class.

Most, like the cheerleaders at the top row, are completely bored with the lesson. They stare ahead blankly, glassy eyed as Mr. Schue gesticulates wildly.

Sam is applying chap stick for what seems like the third time in the last fifteen minutes. The poor guy is wearing an unfortunate sweatshirt that he must have gotten from the lost and found. Quinn would consider the possibility of the sweatshirt being Rachel's.

Rachel is wearing a shirt Quinn knows to be Puck's because the sleeves are cut of.

Speaking of the Diva, she is the only one who seems to be truly paying attention. Her hand has been up in the air for maybe two minutes now, waving it around. Schue occasionally eyes it, but otherwise ignores the girl.

Puck is staring up at Rachel's raised hand, looking completely and utterly bored. His mouth even slightly hangs open.

Artie isn't even trying to hide the fact that he has been playing fruit ninja since he rolled into the choir room.

The only time Quinn pays attention is when Rachel is finally given the floor. The majority of the club may be envious and even down right petty when it comes to Rachel, but even now, the club much rather listen to the diva rant than listen to Schue try and give a go at a classic hip hop song.

It's not that Quinn even really listens to Rachel. She kind of just watches her mouth form words. It's not like she cares what comes out of her mouth, right? So she just watches Rachel's lips for a while.

"Here." Santana interrupts Quinn's people watching by handing over her cheerio water bottle.

"Huh? Quinn asks a bit dazed. She turns to look over at Santana who is sporting a smirk.

"What do I want this for?" Quinn asks, taking the water bottle from the girl.

"You're looking a little thirsty." Santana laughs at her own joke. Rachel stops mid rant to glare at Santana. The Latina glares back. Rachel continues.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn whispers once she knows for sure Rachel isn't listening.

"You've been staring at Frodo for so long. You kept licking your lips. Maybe you're parched?" Santana looks like she is enjoying this conversation too much. While Quinn may be a little naive sometimes, she isn't dense. She knows exactly what Santana is insinuating.

"You actually noticed? What with you staring at the back of Brittany's head for the last-" Quinn's voice raises with each passing word, gaining the attention of the rest of the glee club. Even Brittany turns around to investigate the fuss.

Before Quinn can say anything else Santana grabs the cheerio bottle and shoves it into Quinn's mouth.

"What are you freaks looking at?" Santana shoots at the club members. Even Mr. Schuester looks at them with interest. People slowly turn their heads back to look at Rachel. Only Rachel isn't exactly as invested with her rant. The Diva still talks, (Quinn suspects she does it in her sleep.) but she keeps glancing over at the blonde now.

Then of course it's time for her to sing.

Quinn will never admit this out loud, but it's her favorite part of Glee club.

"This is a song I've been wanting to perform for quite some time now. I feel it is appropriate for this weeks lesson."

Now Quinn feels she needs to read the white board.

_Altruism_

Quinn almost snorts, but is able to contain herself. She should have been paying attention to the lesson. She would have loved to hear Mr. Schue's version of altruism. Luckily Quinn knows Rachel is smart enough to really understand the meaning of the word.

"I would like to invite you, my fellow Glee club members to listen to the lyrics. And know that I mean them for you. And I am here for you." Rachel looks directly at Quinn as she says this, no one seems to notice this fact, because, for once, they really are listening to the girl.

Rachel is known to be emotional during a performance, but today it means so much more with what she experienced.

She sings:

_Breaking your own heart _by_ Kelly Clarkson_

And she is as magnificent as ever.

Quinn has never been so captivated by anything. Ever.

She knows this song is for her. She also knows that in the future she will be able to go back to this moment exactly and think 'that's when everything changed'. Now she isn't exactly sure what is changing, but something is different. Something has shifted

She can feel something within her change. And no it isn't gas, though she probably should have stayed away from the cafeteria food.

Even Santana can't make fun of Quinn for staring at Rachel like she is. Actually, she is pretty sure she saw her best friend wipe a tear away.

When Rachel is done, Everyone but Santana and Quinn go up and hug the Diva. And Quinn could be imagining it, but she swears she saw Rachel glance over at her. And was that longing in her eyes? Or left over tears from the performance?

Quinn may never know.

* * *

><p>When all is said and done Quinn takes Santana home, her and Brittany still aren't on speaking terms.<p>

Sylvester took mercy on the girls for some weird reason and there was no Cheerio practice. So Quinn just went home and did homework before dinner.

It's not that she doesn't have a social life, it's just that lately she has been trying to repair her relationship with her mother, so she tries to be at home as often as she can.

Dinner is awkward at best, but at least this time they managed small talk.

Why did they manage small talk? Because someone interrupted dinner.

_Ding dong!_

"I'll get it." Quinn jumps to her feet, maybe she can find a topic of conversation somewhere between the dining table and the front door.

Quinn is so lost in her thoughts trying to come up with a topic that she doesn't even realize who is at the door until she is staring them right in the eye.

"Rachel!" Quinn gasps, she is so caught off guard she doesn't even get a chance to call her Berry.

"Hello Quinn." Rachel smiles nervously. She looks down at her hands. Quinn follows her line of sight and spots her yellow cardigan.

"I got your address from Noah, I hope you don't mind." Rachel mumbles with a blush. Since when does Rachel mumble?

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asks, no sting in her voice. She's genuinely curious.

"Oh right." Rachel laughs, holding up the cardigan. "I came here to thank you for today. And I- I washed your cardigan. So thank you. That is all I suppose."

"Yeah, sure." Quinn takes the cardigan from Rachel, ignoring the way her heart flutters when their fingers brush against each other.

"I must be off then. My parents want me home for dinner." Quinn nods a bit awkwardly unsure of what to say.

"Ok. Um thanks for" Quinn raises her cardigan "you know, washing it and bringing it back."

"My pleasure. It looks lovely on you. Goodbye." Rachel says it so fast Quinn isn't even sure she heard it right.

"Rachel!" Quinn calls out, her mouth moving without permission. Her eyes go wide. What is she supposed to say now?

Rachel turns around, looking hopeful.

"Yea?" Rachel stares at Quinn, waiting for her to say something. Anything.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"I liked the song." Quinn finally says. Rachel smiles slightly, another blush appearing on her face.

"Thank you." She replies, bashfully.

Quinn is left with the image of Rachel hopping into her car and driving off with a blush still in place.

"She's a nice girl." Judy states once Quinn explains who was at the door. Quinn smiles down at her plate, but says nothing.

* * *

><p>Quinn heads to bed feeling completely drained. Though the day hadn't even been that eventful. She flips the TV on and falls asleep watching Bill Murray relive living the same day over and over again.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn's first thought of the morning is:<p>

This is why I don't listen to the radio

Seriously? Mr. Brightside two days in a row? At the same exact time?

She reaches over and slams her hand down on her alarm clock.

Once again, Quinn can smell the brewing of coffee. And if that can't bring a smile to her face, nothing can.

As soon as she feels the hot water pouring down her back, Quinn curses herself. She forgot to write shampoo on the shopping list. Even though she knows its useless, she reaches for her favorite shampoo. She is pleasantly surprised to find she has just enough for this one shower. Though she could had sworn she emptied the bottle the previous day.

Whatever, she'll thank her lucky stars for the stroke of luck.

When Quinn walks back into her room, she is surprised to see a text from Santana.

**Give me a lift to school today?**

Quinn has the strangest sense of déjá vu.

**Again?**

Quinn only manages to find a bra when she receives a text.

**It's a Yes or No question, Bitch.**

Quinn sighs but responds regardless of the crappy mood her friend must still be in. Brittany is still mad at her.

**Yes. Be ready. I'm not gonna me late because of your ass.**

Quinn manages to get dressed before she receives another text from Santana.

**You're lucky you even have this ass riding along with you**.

Quinn laughs slightly, tucking her phone into her pocket. Where is her backpack? She could have sworn she brought it upstairs the previous night.

When Quinn walks to the kitchen she is surprised to find her mother made french toast again. Judy usually mixes things up.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna have to take this to go again." Quinn tells her mother. Judy looks a bit confused by Quinn's words, but puts away the mug and grabs a paper cup for her daughter.

"At least take some toast?" Judy holds up the french toast hopefully. Of course Quinn takes it.

Santana is just making her way to the front gate when Quinn pulls up to her house

"Oh good Coffee." Santana is quick to make a grab for the coffee as soon as she steps into the vehicle.

"Hey! I'm getting real sick and tired of you stealing my stuff!" Quinn protests, but of course this is Santana. It goes in one ear and out the other. She makes a grab for the toast and manages to pull one slice from Quinn's grasp.

"Judy is amazing!" Santana moans around her mouthful of toast. Quinn rolls her eyes at her friend.

"So your dad still hasn't fixed your car?" Quinn asks, ignoring Santana's obscene moans.

"I didn't know I was such a god damn burden to you." Santana spits trying to pick a fight with the blonde.

"You know that's not what I mean." Quinn replies with a sigh.

"Who told you about my car?" Santana asks, sipping at the hot coffee.

"You did." Quinn replies, looking at her friend like she's crazy.

"Pretty sure I didn't." Santana replies in a bored tone.

"Uh, pretty sure you did." Quinn shoots back. She's not crazy, they had this conversation yesterday.

"Uh, pretty sure I didn't." Santana mimics Quinn's tone.

"Brittany still mad at you?" Quinn asks, hoping to not start a childish fight. Santana sits up straight and glares at Quinn.

"Who said she was mad at me?" Santana continues to glare.

"YOU DID!" Quinn shoots back, she really doesn't want to have to start her day like this.

"Shut up Q. Britt called you didn't she?" Quinn decides talking about Brittany isn't going to help her.

"Hey did you do the math homework?" Santana asks after a while of complete silence.

"Again S?" Quinn asks with just enough attitude to set the Latina off.

"What the fuck are you talking about Q? I haven't copied from you in like a week!" Santana defends herself, reaching the back seat for Quinn's backpack.

"You copied yesterday." Quinn shoots back.

"Yesterday was Sunday Dumb ass." Santana rolls her eyes at Quinn.

"You're officially going nuts." Santana replies, not really paying attention, she is busy copying the homework.

"Yesterday was monday." Quinn shoots back. "Britt ignored you all day. You walked around like a lost puppy. Sam was slushied, Berry slipped in it-" Before Quinn can continue her friend cuts her off.

"You're high aren't you? Trouty has never gotten slushied. I'd pay money to see that." Santana cackles.

"It happened yesterday!" Quinn yells, frustrated. Santana eyes her friend skeptically.

"Yesterday was sunday." Santana reminds her friend slowly. "See for yourself." Santana pushes the home button of her phone and shoves it in Quinn's face.

It takes a moment for Quinn's eyes to adjust, but when they finally do, she slams on the breaks.

Holy Fuck, it's monday. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm not sure how long this will be, but I had it in my head, so...yeah.<strong>

**I love hearing from you guys.**

**What did you think? - A**


	2. It's Monday, again

"Shit Q!" Santana yelps as her head snaps forward. Quinn also almost crashes her head into her steering wheel. Her foot still firmly pressed on the brake. Coffee drips down her windshield, apparently Santana hadn't had a firm grip on it.

"What do you mean it's monday?" Quinn asks, the pitch in her voice rising an octave. She rips Santana's phone out of the Latina's hand and examines it further. Maybe her eyes are playing tricks on her.

No. There it is. March 21, 2011.

Suddenly it's like air can't make it into her lungs. She can feel the air stretch her lungs, she is breathing, but it's not enough.

"Hey, Q. Shit. Are you having one of your breakdowns?" Santana is quick to place the practically empty cup of coffee in the cup holder, patting her friend on the back awkwardly.

"I don't have breakdowns." Quinn wheezes out, hunching over her lap.

"Right." Santana notes sarcastically with a laugh. Someone honks just behind them. She rolls down the window and waves them past, not without flipping them off of course.

"Yeah yeah!" Santana keeps waving them to go around.

"Coño Quinn." Santana mutters, trying to coax her friend into taking deeper breaths.

"Let me drive." The Latina uses a concerned voice that Quinn has never heard before. This actually gets her to look up at her friend.

"I got it." Quinn bites back. Santana backs away slightly, trying to get a better look at her friend. Quinn takes one final deep breath before really pulling herself together and driving.

What the hell is going on? She didn't make a wish up on fucking star. She didn't have some fairy god mother, as far as she knew. She must be having a dream. That is the only rational explanation. She's having a dream. How else could she explain this constant deja vu feeling?

Quinn conspicuously reaches over and pinches herself. Ok, so that didn't work.

Is she dead? In a coma? What the hell is going on?

"I'm going crazy." Quinn mutters to herself, turning the corner just before reaching McKinley.

"I've been trying to tell you." Santana mutter back, reaching into the glove compartment so she can wipe at the windshield.

"Fuck Santana. I- I can't go to school. I have to go to the hospital or something." Quinn tells her friend. Santana stops her cleaning to take a good look at Quinn. Trying to find any sort of damage her friend might posses. Apparently she finds nothing wrong.

"Stop fucking with me." Santana laughs, but when Quinn doesn't crack a smile, she hesitates. "What's wrong?" Again with the sincere concern.

"I'm losing my mind." Quinn whispers, waiting for the light right before the school to turn green.

"What makes you think that?" Santana asks her friend carefully. Just in case her friend is mentally unstable.

"You're going to think I'm out of my mind." Quinn whispers glancing over at her friend.

"No more than usual, I suppose." Santana grins cheekily.

"This is fuckin nuts. I- I've lived this day before." Quinn turns to look at Santana trying to catch her reaction. Instead of bursting into laughter like she suspected, Santana continues to stare.

"No. Seriously." Santana says in a bored tone. Quinn stares back blankly.

"The fuck Q?" Santana punches her arm. "I'm trying to be a friend here." Quinn maneuvers away so she isn't punched again.

"I'm being serious." Quinn insists. The light finally turns green and she is able to pull into the school parking lot. Santana punches Quinn again.

"Stop that!" Quinn screeches, squirming away.

"Stop talking out of your ass." Santana argues. Quinn glances over to the parking lot, noticing a familiar sight. Not that she looks for it often, but she knows that it is when she sets sight on it.

"Right there." Quinn points over to Rachel bending over her vehicle. "Berry is about to pull a box that she won't be able to carry."

Santana looks over in the direction that Rachel is bent over the trunk of her car.

"You staring at Berry's ass isn't a new thing." Santana glares over at Quinn. Quinn ignores the comment.

"You and Brittany got into a fight." Quinn blurts out. If it's possible, Santana glares even harder at Quinn.

"I knew it! She called you!" Santana barks.

"You two were having sex and she called you her girlfriend and you freaked." Quinn further explains. Santana opens her mouth a couple of times, stunned with the information Quinn knows. Brittany may be open about a lot of things, but when it comes to Santana being her girlfriend, Brittany never brings it up.

"Quinn F-" Santana starts.

"Yeah yeah Fuck me." Quinn rolls her eyes. Santana opens her mouth in rage.

"Fuck me twice." Quinn rolls her eyes again, pulling into a parking spot.

"Get out of my brain." Santana spits, getting out of the passenger seat as fast as she can, slamming the door shut.

"Santana." Quinn calls for her friend, also stepping out of the vehicle.

"I was offering to help you out. And you just shove it back in my face. People wonder why I'm such a bitch." Santana saunters off, Quinn is quick to follow.

"I'm not making this up!" Quinn grabs at Santana's arm, but Santana shoves her away.

"Finn is about to come up and help Rachel with that box." Quinn points over in the direction she knows this will happen.

"You must be a god damn psychic." Santana bites sarcastically. Not even bothering to turn to look where Quinn pointed. Quinn did though, and sure enough, Finn went over to help her.

"Tina and Britt are going to be by their lockers." Quinn tells Santana as soon as they enter the double doors to the hallway.

Quinn struggles to keep up with her friend, but Santana must have heard her, because upon seeing Britt and Tina she stops in her tracks.

"Lucky guess." Santana looks at Quinn, but she doesn't seem as convinced.

"She'll ignore you if you say hi." Quinn tells her, taking Santana's arm and leading her to the girls.

"Hey Tina, Britt." Quinn greets jovially. Trying not to look like she feels as if she's completely losing her mind.

"Hey!" Tina smiles, waving at both of the girls.

"Hey Quinn." Brittany grins at Quinn and turns to look at Santana expressionless. As soon as it gets awkward enough Quinn pulls her friend down the hallway.

"Fuck you 3 times." Santana mutters as they walk away from the duo.

"Sorry." Quinn apologizes honestly. She didn't think how that might hurt Santana in the process.

They make it to their lockers. Santana looks like she is no longer thinking about Quinn, her mind is on a different blonde entirely.

"Sorry." Quinn repeats herself. Santana rips open her locker then turns to look at Quinn in an accusing manner.

"What the fuck did that even prove anyway? It's not like I believe you." She turns back to her locker. Quinn sighs and turns to her own locker. If this is a dream, she supposes she'll wake up at any moment, might as well continue with her day.

"Puck is going to come up to us and make a comment about our asses." Quinn alerts her friend. Santana scoffs.

"I get a comment about my ass from Puckerman at least 8 times every day."

As if on cue, Noah's ringtone goes off.

"How appropriate." Puck comments from behind them. Santana twirls around, looking slightly startled that what Quinn said actually happened. Puck's eyes linger on Quinn's ass now that Santana has turned around.

"If that isn't Puck's mom asking for more TV dinners I'll walk up to Sylvester right now and tell her you should be head cheerio." Quinn challenges. Santana glares hard at her, the ringtone still playing loudly in the background, puck is oblivious. Santana squints at Quinn, wondering what she should do. In the end she lunges for Puck.

He instinctively covers his groin with his hands. Santana shoves her hand into his pocket and retrieves the phone.

"Hello?" Santana answers.

"Hey!" Puck protests reaching for his phone. One glare from both cheerios shuts him up.

"Yeah he's right here." Santana replies into the phone. "Just me Santana." Her eyes go wide, like she can't believe what she's hearing. "Of course." She chokes out. Then narrows her eyes at Quinn. "I'll let him know. You too Mrs. Puckerman." She hangs up the phone and hands it over to Puck.

"What did she want?" Puck asks, looking over at the two cheerleaders warily. He knows better than to get in the way of whatever Santana and Quinn are going through.

"She needs you to pick up some more TV dinners." Santana replies, not even bothering to look at Puck. "You." She grits out accusingly, pointing at Quinn. "Come with me." She takes a hold of Quinn's arm roughly. "Now." She pulls her down the hallways not even giving the blonde a chance to close her locker.

She glances back at Puck, hoping the boy will do it for her. He watches the girls curiously. He slowly steps to Quinn's locker and shuts it for her.

"Disperse!" Santana barks, kicking the nerds out of their usual hanging spot at the end of the hallway. They look up frantically, this is the first time either Santana Lopez or Quinn Fabray has even turned to look at them, let alone invade their space. They are quick to oblige.

"What the Fuck is going on?" Santana asks, shoving Quinn slightly, releasing her tight grasp on Quinn's arm.

"I've been trying to tell you. I'm losing my mind." Quinn rubs at her now aching arm. That's going to bruise.

"One problem Fuck Face. I'm not." Santana argues, heated. Quinn bites her lip and looks down, trying to come up with a better theory.

"I'm dreaming." Quinn adds hopefully.

"Hey Dumb ass. I'm not. I'm not some figment of your imagination." As if to prove her point, she flicks Quinn between the eyes.

"Stop that." Quinn can't take any more of the Latina's abuse. She takes her binder and smacks Santana's shoulder a couple of times. Her friend has the good sense to back away.

"Alright alright!" Santana concedes, lifting her hands in surrender. "The fuck is going on?" She murmurs to herself.

"Fuck if I knew." Quinn curses, impressing her best friend with her vulgar statement.

* * *

><p>The girls split up once the bell rings, Santana demanding constant updates from Quinn. Sending texts of her theories to her best friend all through 1st and 2nd period.<p>

**Did you find a magic lamp?**

**_No._**

**Do you have a fairy god mother?**

**_Does Kurt count?_**

**Did someone die?**

**_No one I know._**

**Make a wish upon a star?**

**_Would I honestly be here if I did?_**

**You have a point.**

**Did you make a deal with the devil?**

**_Depends. Did we make any deals?_**

**Bitch. Be serious. I'm trying to help you out.**

Quinn knows Santana is trying her very best to come up with a plausible explanation. Not that any of her explanations were very plausible. She's making light of the situation because she honestly has no idea what to say otherwise.

* * *

><p>During their morning break both Quinn and Santana are both so stumped they have headaches from thinking so much.<p>

"I needed caffeine. Why don't we sell coffee here?" Santana complains as they walk down the hallway, both girls looking completely exhausted. The sea of students parts as they walk, but they are so used to it, they don't even take notice to it.

"There's coke in the vending machine." Quinn offers helpfully, pointing over at the vending machine right before the courtyard.

"Yes please." Santana sighs. Quinn takes notice to Artie rolling down the hallway with Sam at his side, both discussing Avatar. They are so enthralled by their conversation they accidentally bump into Rick and the rest of the Hockey guys.

"Watch it!" Rick shoves Sam and reaches over to knock Artie's books out of his lap.

"You watch it!" Sam roars, shoving Rick so far back that he lands on his ass. The hallway roars with laughter at Ricks expense. Sam ignores the rest of the school and is quick to help Artie with his books.

"You'll pay for that." Rick spits before ducking his head and exiting the hallway. The rest of the Hockey team at his flank. That explains why Sam gets slushied later.

"Spot me a dollar?" Santana asks, bringing Quinn back yo their conversation. Quinn nods, pointing over to her backpack. The girls repeat their usual drill of Quinn standing there and Santana rifling through her backpack.

When Santana finds the money she zips the bag back up and turns to the vending machine.

"Better make it a diet. Sylvester will kill you if she sees you." Quinn warns. Santana shakes her head.

"With the day I'm having? I'm taking a regular. Fuck Sylvester." Santana isn't even aware that their coach is passing them just in time to hear the last of the statement.

"No thanks Sandbags. I don't swing that way." Sue replies in passing. She doesn't even stop to reprimand her cheerios, they're the leaders, so she lets it slide.

"So are you like cursed or something?" Santana asks, just as the bottle of coke rolls into the compartment.

"Not that I know of, but at this point I won't rule anything out." Quinn replies with a sigh. Santana twists the cap off the bottle only to be sprayed by the contents of the soda. Both girls shriek in surprise.

"You couldn't have warned me?" Santana growls, the caffeinated beverage drips uncomfortably down their bodies.

"I didn't know it was going to happen. We didn't do this yesterday..or whatever. Last time I lived this day we went to the courtyard during break. You stared at Brittany while we sat with Puck."

"We voluntarily sat with Puck?" Santana asks, slightly surprised. Quinn nods, understanding why her friend is surprised.

"It was one of his better days." Just then Brittany passes them on her way to the courtyard. She notices the girls state. What Quinn hadn't anticipated was that Rachel would be with her.

That's the thing about Brittany she'll befriend anyone that is nice to her.

"What happened?" Brittany gasps, still ignoring Santana, choosing to fuss over Quinn instead. Rachel stands there awkwardly, unsure what to do.

"Soda exploded." Santana answers. Brittany's eyes glance over at Santana. Brittany reaches into her own backpack and supplies a cheerio hoodie.

"Here." Brittany offers to Quinn. Quinn takes it with a smile, though she notices Santana deflate.

"Do you girls need anything?" Rachel asks from just behind Brittany. Quinn is about to open her mouth to reply kindly, though she isn't sure why.

"Not from you." Santana bites back. Rachel frowns slightly in response.

"Um Britt, I'm going to go-" Rachel starts, her eyes down casted. Rachel usually isn't this touchy. Sh usually takes Santana barbs in stride, but whatever she and Brittany had been talking about must have been sensitive.

"Rachel." Brittany calls back to the girl warmly, a stark contrast to the glare she throws in Santana's direction. "I'll go with you. Hope that helps." Brittany smiles at Quinn and follows Rachel's lead out of the hallway.

"You have to tone down the bitch thing." Quinn tells Santana. The Latina stares off to where Rachel and Brittany disappeared to.

"This day is turning out to be so fuckin weird." Santana notes.

"Tell me about it." Quinn responds, handing over Brittany's hoodie to her best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>So I got such an overwhelming response of reviews I decided to give you another chapter. Despite my life being hectic, I really wanted to thank you guys for the reviews.<strong>

**I know it's a bit short, but like I said. I wanted to thank you.**

**Keep the reviews coming- They keep me motivated to continue stories.**

**What did you think?-A**


	3. I know

"I got it!" Santana whispers harshly to Quinn, waking her from her wonderful day dream. One filled with songs, something sweet smelling, and for some odd reason, big brown eyes.

"Huh?" Quinn yawns, rubbing at her eyes. Mrs. Howard was boring the hell out of her with her lesson on lord of the flies. Please, Quinn read that ages ago.

"Stop staring at Berry!" Santana pinches Quinn's side, waking her from her drowsy state.

"I wasn't-" Quinn turns her head back to the general direction in which she was staring, sure enough, Rachel is there, studiously taking notes. "I was staring off into space."

"Whatever." Santana eyes her a bit longer then turns back to the piece of paper in front of her that Quinn had originally thoughts were notes from the class. She really should have known better.

"What are you doing?" Quinn slides the paper in front of herself so she can read it.

"My theories." Santana explains.

Theres a variety of theories written on the paper, along with a couple doodles to accompany them. One doodle in particular of Kurt dressed as a fairy stands out. Most of the theories have been crossed off.

"Revelation? What is that?" Quinn asks theres a doodled that has been scribbled over.

"Well i figure, whenever stories like this happen in movies or on tv it usually means the protagonist., thats you in this case, has to figure something out. Learn some kind of lesson or something." Santana explains, drawing a crude stick figure of Quinn's supposed journey of revelation.

"What lesson?" Quinn asks. Not that living the same day twice in a row makes any sense, but what Santana is saying rings with a bit of truth.

"Bitch I don't know. I can't do all the work and since YOU'RE the one living this freaky dejá day you best figure it out soon." Both girls are suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Both cheerios look up to see Mrs. Howard glaring at them. in fact, all eyes are on them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Mrs. Howard asks the girls with a scowl on her face. Mrs. Howard has been scowling this whole year, maybe it's just the way her face falls. Quinn glances around the room, she's used to having all eyes on her, but this is slightly embarrassing. She locks eyes with Rachel and it isn't until then does Quinn feel her face tinge pink.

"Actually yes. Do you mind?" Quinn asks, not wanting to look weak in front of her class. Blushing shows vulnerability. Being vulnerable means she has a chink in the armor. That is unacceptable.

The class sniggers at Quinn's response. She even catches a small smile graces Rachel's face. Even Santana is impressed by Quinn's response. Mrs. Howard however, is not impressed.

"Passing notes is not allowed Ms Fabray." Mrs. Howard holds out her hand expectantly. Santana eyes the note then looks back up at their english teacher.

"It's private." Is Santana's response. Again the class giggles.

"Hand it over ladies." Theres a strain to her voice that Quinn knows indicates that her teacher has had the last straw.

If the note didn't have the crazy ramblings of their theories Quinn wouldn't be worried, but it does. So she is. Santana must sense Quinn's slight panic so she crumples up the note and sticks it down the front of her cheerio uniform.

"If you want it, you'll have to get it." Santana challenges with the raise of a brow.

* * *

><p>"Did you really have to stuff it down your shirt?" Quinn asks as they step out of Figgins' office.<p>

"It was either that or you eat it." Santana shrugs not at all bothered at being sent to the principal. The lunch bell is about to ring so the girls head over to their lockers.

"Good thinking back there." Quinn compliments her best friend for being quick on her feet.

"One mention of the crimson tide to a guy and they back off." Santana shrugs like it's no big deal, but Quinn can tell her friend is proud of herself for thinking of an excuse so quickly. She's right. all Santana had to do was say they didn't want to hand the note over because it mentioned that Quinn was on her period and they were afraid they would have to read the note to the class.

Figgins stumbled over his words, turned bright red, then released the girls.

"Do you want to head off campus for lunch? I have some left over passes from when Sylvester had us go pick up her protein powder In Columbus." Santana offers. Quinn quite likes the idea, after the day she's having, she doesn't think she can stomach a lunch from the cafeteria.

"Yeah, let me just drop off-" Just as Quinn is going to finish her sentence the lunch bell rings and students pour into the hallway.

Santana nods over the direction to their lockers. She doesn't want to take her backpack either.

Quinn isn't exactly sure why, but she has an inkling feeling that she's missing something. It isn't until she hears the gasp and the following splash does Quinn know what's going on.

Sam is standing there, stock still, blue slush dripping down his face. And just like before, Rachel rushes to his aid with a look of concern on her features.

This time though, this time, Quinn knows what is coming. She steps forward just as Rachel slips, and holds her hand out, catching Rachel before she falls. Quinn also almost slips in the process resulting in her wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist. She steadies herself and Rachel.

Quinn's hazel eyes lock onto Rachel's brown ones. There is something so familiar about them, Quinn wonders why. Rachel smiles slightly, looking up into Quinn's eyes. She's not sure why, but she finds herself smiling back.

"You ok?" Quinn asks before releasing her grasp on Rachel's waist.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Rachel responds shyly, looking up at Quinn through her long lashes. For the second time that day Quinn is interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Looky here." Rick sneers holding a jumbo slushie cup. "Has the faggy glee cub of yours turned you into a rug muncher?" The rest of the jocks chuckle behind him.

"Cut the crap Rick." Santana grits out through her teeth. She doesn't like the way he's holding the cup, poised for an attack.

"Wasn't talking to you Lopez. Everyone already knows you are." Rick spits. Santana stands there, motionless. Fear encompasses her eyes. This causes Quinn to take a step forward in her own defense as well as her friends.

"Say another word and-" Quinn musters up the most menacing voice she can, but is interrupted again.

"Or you'll what? Everyone knows you have no rank here anymore Fabray. You're a loser like the rest of that glee club of yours. Are you all gay now? or is it reserved to the hypocrite celibacy club bitches? You're nothing Fabray. You will never hold rank here again. I wonder what those parents of yours will say when they find out you're shagging it up with the biggest loser in town?" Quinn eyes flicker over to Rachel, the girl reaches over as if to offer her support, but Quinn flinches away.

"I'll make sure to let your father know on Sunday. He still goes to church. Can't say the same for you." Just as Rick finishes his statement he thrusts the slush right onto Quinn.

It never ceases to amaze her, how much it hurts. It's like being bitch slapped by the very iceberg that sunk the titanic. For a second she can't think, let alone breath. Then she hears the echoing laughter of the students in the hallway. This kicks her into gear.

She rushes over to the bathroom and is glad when she hears only one person follow.

"Santana I don't know if I can-" She spins around to see it wasn't Santana that followed her, but Rachel.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asks timidly. She walks over to a paper towel dispenser.

"Fine. I want to be alone." Quinn chokes out, stepping away from Rachel.

"You're crying." Rachel notes. Quinn hadn't even noticed. She's more concerned with the slush that slides down her back. She turns to face her reflection in the mirror. Tear tracks run down her face, leaving clear trails in the red syrup that paints her face.

"I need to be alone." Quinn insists, not wanting any help from Rachel.

What would this look like to people outside? Rachel comforting Quinn? It would look like Rick was right. And he wasn't. Isn't. Quinn doesn't have feelings for girls. She is straight. That's that.

" I can help. I'm what you call an expert on slushie removal." Rachel tries to joke with Quinn, taking another step towards the blonde.

"Please get out." Quinn begs between sobs. When did she start crying so hard?

"It's quite alright Quinn I-" But this time Quinn does the interrupting.

"I'm not gay!" She screeches just in time for Tina, Brittany, and Mercedes to step in. Rachel steps back, finally getting the hint. "I'm not! ok?! Get out! Just get out!" Quinn yells. Rachel back tracks a couple of steps, backing tight into Brittany, who curiously offers a comforting embrace to the diva.

"GET OUT!" Quinn yells a bit more forcefully. The girls finally listen. Mercedes and Tina don't look scared or upset, they look sympathetic. Brittany looks disappointed. And Rachel? Quinn can't even bring herself to look at her.

When she hears the door close Quinn collapses to the ground, curling around herself. She doesn't care how unsanitary it is. She doesn't care that the corn syrup is probably staining her hair a shade of pink. All she can focus on is the sobs wracking her body.

Quinn has always feared that she was worthless. That no one cared. That she is a waste of space. It took a dumb jock to claim it in front of the school for her to really feel it.

Quinn doesn't have feelings for Rachel. She can't. She doesn't. Does she?

Things are finally going good with her mom, she doesn't want to ruin it with coming up with some kind of revelation that she isn't even sure is true.

The door opens and Quinn is about to kick the person out when she notices it's Santana. Where the hell has she been? She needed the back up.

"Quinn." Santana breathes, taking in the sight of her best friend completely broken.

"I-I-I" Quinn opens her mouth to say something, but she doesn't even know what to say. Santana just kind of looks at her. Then she follows her friends lead, sitting on the cold, gross ground and takes her best friend into her arms.

Santana doesn't seem to care that Quinn is staining her with tears and runny mascara and red slushie. She lets the blonde sob into her.

"He's an idiot." Is all Santana can think of saying. She's never been good with the emotional crap.

"I can't Santana. I can't be-" Her sobs get louder at the mere thought. Santana holds her tighter.

"I know Q. Believe me, I know." Both girls know what it's like to be afraid of their feelings. Afraid of disappointing their parents.

Quinn thinks back to all of the signs. Like maybe she can diagnose her case of when she started liking girls. Sadly, it doesn't work that way.

"Oh God!" Quinn wails, like realization has hit her.

"It's ok. I got you." Santana tightens her embrace, if possible, at her words.

"I like her Santana." Quinn confesses. It's like she has to say it out loud for it to be real.

"I know. I know." Santana repeats these words like a mantra, holding her friend as she comes to terms with herself. As she feels the anguish at being ashamed of herself.

* * *

><p>Quinn eventually stops crying. Santana spends most of het time kicking people out of the bathroom between periods. Santana and Quinn both head to the locker rooms. At this point they both need showers and to get out of their clothes. Santana is lucky, having an extra uniform in her locker. Quinn has to settle with her PE sweats and finds Pucks TSHIRT hanging from the outside of her PE locker. The same one she is sure Puck gave to Rachel when she got slushied. How Puck knows which locker is hers in the locker room, she rather not know, but takes the kind gesture with a slight smile.<p>

Quinn realizes she looks like a mess. With a band T-shirt and sweats. Swollen eyes and wet hair.

"Is that blood?" Quinn asks as Santana folds up her dirty uniform. The Latina smirks slightly.

"It might be." Santana replies mysteriously. It's the first time Quinn takes in the state her friend is in. She notes that her right knuckles are slightly swollen. Santana notices Quinn's line of sight and shrugs.

"Couldn't let Rick the Dick get away with it." Santana smiles slightly at Quinn.

"I'd do the same for you." Quinn tells her. It's the only way she knows how to say her I love you. Santana knows this much.

"I know."

* * *

><p>'Look if it's lame, we'll leave." Santana tells Quinn as they stand outside of the choir room. Glee club has already started. In facet, it's almost over. Quinn's only response is a nod.<p>

Santana is the first to step into the room, followed by Quinn.

"Nice to see you." Is all Mr. Shuester says. And to the everlasting credit of the club, none of them say a word. They all know what it's like, the humiliation. But this, this is different.

Quinn notes that both Puck and Finn are sporting variety of injuries, ranging from black eyes to split lips. Even Mike and Sam look worse for ware.

"Rachel, if you'd like you can sing now." Mr Schue offers.

She hears the girl stand from her seat and walk over to the center of the room. There is something heavy about those footsteps. She doesn't know why though, she is too busy staring at her feet.

She was so cruel to Rachel. All Rachel wanted to do was help her and she threw it back in her face. Not just today, but always. Now that Quinn has gotten a taste of her own humiliating medicine, she has so much more respect for the diva. And her ability to keep her chin up.

"I just want to tell you guys. That I'm here. And that I love you all." Rachel tells the room. Her voice void of the usual exuberance she uses.

And Quinn expects to hear the same song she heard before, but no. Something is different. It seems Rachel has changed the choice of her song. It's like Rachel is the only person who truly knows her, because she chooses the one song that could really cut her through the core.

**Young girl, don't cry  
>I'll be right here when your world starts to fall<br>Young girl, it's alright  
>Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly<strong>

**When you're safe inside your room, you tend to dream  
>Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems<br>No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
>Of the heartache life can bring and what it means<strong>

**When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
>Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within<br>Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
>You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within<strong>

**Young girl, don't hide  
>You'll never change if you just run away<br>Young girl, just hold tight  
>Soon you're gonna see your brighter day<strong>

**Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
>It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid<br>No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
>When you look outside, look inside to your soul<strong>

**When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
>Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within<br>Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
>If you will learn to begin to trust the voice within<strong>

**Life is a journey  
>It can take you anywhere you choose to go<br>As long as you're learning  
>You'll find all you'll ever need to know<br>You'll break it  
>You'll make it<br>Just don't forsake it because  
>No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you<strong>

**When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
>Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within<br>Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
>You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within<strong>

**Young girl, don't cry, I'll be right here  
>When your world starts to fall<strong>

It isn't until the chorus does Quinn realize she is crying again. It's Santana's hand that finds her way to hers (and with the proceeding squeeze) that Quinn finally have the courage to look up at Rachel.

Her best friend offers her courage and comfort and this girl, this girl she has tormented for years, one she has come to realize she has feelings for does the same.

It's the last verse when Rachel has no qualms to openly stare at Quinn. To tell Quinn she is not alone.

Quinn lets her hands slip from Santana's grasp and breaks eye contact with Rachel. She then stands and rushes out the door uttering the words.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>So, Thank you ALL so much for the wonderful reviews.<strong>

**I was wondering if you would all still like me to continue this or would you rather me stick to my other stories?**

**The song is The Voice Within by Christina Aguilera**

**What did you think- A?**


	4. Alone but not lonely

The rays of the sun flicker through the fluffy cotton ball clouds. A slight breeze wisps through her hair. It's the perfect weather outside. Just enough of both the sun and breeze to make it completely comfortable to sit and listen to the songs of the birds. To watch the leaves in the tree blow in the wind. She should be enjoying it, but instead she sits on the bleachers letting the tears roll down her face and splash onto the metal.

Quinn can remember a time when things were simpler. When all she had to worry about was sticking to Sylvester's crazy diet and regard everyone else as if they were blessed to have THE Quinn Fabray in their presence. Everything else fell into line after that.

So that's not entirely true, but it felt simpler those days. When all she had to do was stay out of Russell Fabray's way when he had a bit too much to drink.

She tries to let her mind wander on inconsequential things. Think about what outfit she should wear tomorrow. She tries not to dwell on the fact that tomorrow may never come and she might just spend the rest of her life on a single set revolution of March 21, 2011.

She hears the crunch of the gravel before she sees who it is. She knows only one person would go looking for her at this point. It might seem strange that she knows who it is just by the sound of their footsteps. I guess when you know someone as long as Quinn has known Santana Lopez, you pick up a thing or two.

Santana steps out onto the football field, scanning the area, looking for Quinn. It's when she turns to look up at the bleachers that her best friend visibly relaxes. The cheerio takes her time to make her way to Quinn, allowing the blonde to regain composure, but really, at this point, Quinn doesn't care of Santana sees her in this state.

"Hey." Santana greets as she takes a tentative seat next to Quinn. The blonde doesn't respond. She simply continues to look out onto the field. Quinn notices her friend nod out of the corner of her eye, she accepts Quinn's silence.

"So do you think she loves me to?" Santana jokes, trying to get a smile out of her friend. She succeeds. Quinn cracks a smile slightly at her best friend referring to Rachel telling the glee club that she loves them all.

Santana feels this is an invitation to scoot closer to the blonde. Quinn in turn leans her head on her shoulder.

"What a day." Santana sighs, leaning her head on top of Quinn's.

"Thanks for making sure I didn't go through it alone." Quinn whispers, her voice is slightly hoarse from all the crying.

"Just know if this shit ever happens to me, you better believe me." Santana replies. Quinn's heart begins to thump erratically.

"What if you don't believe me tomorrow?" Quinn asks, her breathing speeding up. "Oh God." Quinn stands, knocking her head slightly against Santana's ("Ow!").

"I don't think I can go through this alone. Santana you're not going to believe me!" Quinn paces the length of the bleachers once before Santana can grab a hold of her shoulders.

"QUINN! breathe!" Santana instructs, taking an exaggerated breath then releasing it. She urges Quinn to follow her lead.

"I'll believe you." Santana promises, though she looks skeptical herself.

"You almost didn't believe me today." Quinn reminds her a bit hysterically. Santana lets her hands drop from the blondes shoulders. She bites her lip, a contemplative look crosses her features. Quinn knows this look very well. Santana is debating whether she can trust Quinn with something.

"What?" Quinn asks, hoping to get her friend to talk.

"What what?" Santana asks, but Quinn can read her friend very well.

"You face. You make that face when you're not sure whether you want me to know something." Quinn elaborates. Santana huffs and crosses her arms.

"I hate it when you do that." She grumbles. Quinn smiles, despite the situation.

"What if I tell you something that I've never told anyone before?" Santana suggests, thought it seems like Quinn is torturing the suggestion out of her.

"That could work, but it has to be something big. Something absolutely no one knows." Quinn tells Santana, who in turn scowls.

"I know bitch. I made the suggestion. If I tell you this, you can never, ever repeat it." Santana orders.

Quinn's day hadn't exactly been going well, but with this turn of events she finds herself smiling. She's never seen Santana so flustered. Quinn uses her index finger to make an X over her heart.

Santana still doesn't look convinced, but she keeps true to the caring friend thus far. She heaves a sigh, like maybe it's taking her a great deal of effort to admit this.

"I'm in love with Brittany." Santana admits this in a whisper. Quinn stares blankly at Santana, unsure of what to say to her. She knows it took Santana a lot to admit this out loud, but this isn't exactly going to help out her situation.

"What?" This time it's Santana who questions her friend.

"What what?" Quinn asks, trying not to make light of this situation. She knows if she makes one wrong move with this information Santana will recede inside herself.

"You get that look when you want to say something." Santana crosses her arms, a scowl firmly set in place. Quinn frowns. She wasn't aware that Santana knew her so well.

"I just. I already knew that." Quinn admits quietly. Santana's scowl falters.

"Yeah." She sighs for what seems like the fiftieth time that day. "I know."

"I'm glad you were able to tell me though, but..." Quinn trails off her sentence.

"You need something that I won't bitch about?" Santana smirks slightly. probably imagining the hell she would give Quinn if she used that ad her argument.

"That would help, yeah." Quinn agrees.

"God, I swear Quinn, if you ever repeat this to another living soul, you'll have hell to pay." Santana warns, and even now, Quinn knows that Santana is being serious.

"I promise." Quinn nods.

"Alright. Well remember earlier this year when we did the Brittany Spears assignment?" Santana asks, and the way she asks looks like she doesn't want Quinn to remember.

Of course Quinn remembers the assignment, it was the week Rachel had come to school wearing that outfit. Back then Quinn had merely thought it was a day Rachel didn't dress so poorly. Now she knows she was looking at more than the outfit.

"Well remember how your girl-"

"Not my girl."

"came to school wearing that outfit?" Santana continued through Quinn's interruption without hesitance.

It's the very outfit Quinn had just been thinking about, but she isn't about to voice those thoughts. So instead she just nods.

"Yeah well I may or may not have thought ..." The rest of the sentence is mumbled. Quinn can't pick it up, so she scoots in closer.

"What was that?" Quinn asks, she genuinely couldn't hear it, but Santana glares at her for having to repeat it,

"I think she looked hot. I kind of had a 'mailman' kind of moment." Santana confesses. Quinn isn't sure wether or laugh or slap her best friend across her face.

"You checked Rachel out?" Quinn grits out instead.

"Woah there. Don't get your granny panties in a twist." Santana steps back. Quinn thinks it;s for the better, her hand aches to strike the Latina across the cheek for even glancing at Rachel in that way.

"So just tell me that. And I'll believe you. I swear." Santana tells her, bringing Quinn back to the real situation that needs handling.

"Right. OK. thanks." Santana's lips press into a thin line. Clearly she never wants to admit the e fact that she checked out Rachel Berry.

"So, you're my ride home." Santana tells Quinn after a moment. Quinn smiles slightly and nods. If she can find Solace in one thing, it's knowing that she have Santana at her side.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening is spent much like her previous one. And even though Quinn isn't sure she'll wake up again on the day of March 21st, she goes ahead and does her homework just in case.<p>

And again, it's awkward during dinner. Judy does try to start up a conversation this time, but it mostly has to do with asking why Quinn's clothes are stained red and why she came home wearing Noah's shirt.

It was Quinn's slight shrug and closed off nature that kept Judy from further investigating the issue.

Quinn sat at the table, mostly pushing her food around her plate.

It's when there is a knock on the door that Quinn jumps to her feet to get away from her mother's concerned gaze. It isn;t until her hand is hovering over the door knob does she realize she has done this once before, and last time there was a tiny brunette waiting on the other side.

She peeks through the peep hole, and sure enough, there is Rachel Berry standing on the other side of the door, clutching a couple of papers in her hands. She stands there nervously and even though Quinn is terrified of Rachel and all the unanswered and even unasked questions that comes along with the small diva she knows she has to open the door for her.

Though she isn't quite sure why Rachel is even at her door. Quinn had been terrible to her. Instead of wondering, Quinn opens the door.

"Hi." Quinn greets a little rigidly.

"Hello Quinn. How, um, how are you? That's a stupid question, being on the receiving end of one of those- I mean- Not that- you know." Rachel stumbles over her words, and despite how terrified Quinn is of this whole situation, she finds herself smiling.

"I'm fine Rachel." Quinn smiles, catching the brunette off guard by being both nice and using her first name. "What you got there?" Quinn asks, surprising herself by how easy she finds it is to talk to Rachel.

"Oh this?" Rachel holds out the papers for Quinn to take. "They are my notes for English. Seeing as you and Santana got sent out of class I thought you might like to have the notes you missed." Quinn smiles down at the paper, she reads Rachel's loopy hand writing.

"Thanks." Quinn takes the paper gratefully, even though she's already read the book.

"My pleasure." Rachel replies, a genuine smile on her face. One Quinn hasn't seen in quite some time. She also wonders when she started noticing Rachel's smile.

"I better get going, my dads probably have dinner waiting." Rachel lets Quinn know. Quinn kind of stands there for a moment and just as Rachel turns around she finds her voice.

"Hey Rachel, listen, I-" but as soon as Quinn says this, Rachel turns to face her with a hopeful expression. And again, Quinn seems to have lost her voice. There is something in this expression that is begging for so much more.

And maybe Quinn is delusional. Just because she has come to terms with how she feels for the girl standing in front of her, doesn't mean Rachel feels even remotely the same way.

"Yes?" Rachel prods.

"I'm sorry for-for- you know. I'm sorry for being such a bitch today." Not just today. "And I really admire you for being able to put up wit this for so long." Also Quinn's fault. "You are incredibly brave." and beautiful. "And Thank you- for trying to help me- and for the song. And for-" for being you. "for this." Quinn holds up the paper lamely.

Rachel stares at her for a moment, like she's expecting a punch line, or a bucket of blood to be poured on her, but when none of that happens, she takes a step closer to Quinn.

"You're also incredibly brave, Quinn. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Rachel turns and gets into her car. She drives away, and even though she is standing alone, she doesn't feel as lonely.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Mr. Bright Side!<strong>

Quinn groans, turning on her side, and slamming her palm down on her alarm clock.

It's March 21st again. Again.

But this time Quinn is doing it right.

* * *

><p><strong>You are all very wonderful for your kind words. I know this one is a little bit shorter, but I have a busy week ahead and I wanted to share the end of this day for you.<strong>

**Hope you all liked it.**

**What did you think? -A**


	5. A shared moment

**I apologize for any and all errors.**

* * *

><p>Quinn goes through her motions of the morning with extra vigor and excitement.<p>

Quinn is determined to make this her best day yet. She takes the shortest shower humanly possible. She quickly changes and applies make up.

In fact she's already headed to the kitchen (french toast again) When she receives the first text from Santana.

**Give me a lift today?**

**_Yeah, I'll be there in 10. Don't be late._**

**Bitch, you better buy me breakfast. I sure as hell aint going to school this early.**

Quinn doesn't dignify the text with a response.

"You're up early." Judy notes as she walks over to the coffee pot.

"Santana needs a ride to school." Quinn responds. She looks in the cupboard and easily finds two paper cups for coffee. She doesn't want to share this time around.

"That's nice of you." Judy smiles, though she looks slightly disappointed her daughter won't be joining her for breakfast.

Quinn vowed she would make this day perfect. She's going to try and make it perfect in every aspect.

"Santana's been begging me to bring her some of your food. She loves your cooking." Quinn tells her mother. Judy immediately brightens at the praise.

"You should invite her over for dinner some time. Here take her some toast." Judy is piling a plate high with food for both girls.

"Thanks mom." Quinn juggles the coffee's her, a plate of french toast, her keys and her backpack. Luckily she doesn't spill anything and makes it to her car with all items in tact.

Quinn knows she is probably driving too fast than is deemed legal, but she really wants to tell Santana and start her day off right.

When Quinn pulls up to the Lopez residence the first thing she notes is that Santana is nowhere to be seen. Quinn honks the horn a couple of times, probably a bit much, but she's just so excited about the prospect of the day, she can't wait.

Santana walks out the front gate looking both grumpy and angry. They are very similar looks to Santana's usual face, but Quinn knows the difference.

Before Santana can reach the passenger side door, Quinn hops out of the drivers seat.

"You're driving." Quinn commands. Santana's scowl becomes even more impressive, that is until Quinn hands Santana the plate full of french toast.

"I love Judy." Santana sighs contentedly. She walks over to the drivers side without further argument.

Both girls hop into the vehicle and sit for a moment. Santana is busy enjoying her breakfast while Quinn figures out how to approach this subject without Santana flipping out.

"Quit watching me eat, freak." Santana tells Quinn around a mouthful. Instead of coming up with a retort, Quinn hands Santana a cup of coffee. Santana looks at the cup curiously before taking it out of Quinn's hand. She even goes as far as sniffing the coffee. Probably wondering if it's poisoned.

"Ok, who died." Santana asks 's not that Santana and Quinn don't do kind things for each other, but there is something about Quinn this morning. She looks...itchy.

"No one died." Quinn responds, though she isn't sure how to proceed. So she decides to throw Santana a curve ball.

"I'm gay." Unfortunately Quinn has poor timing. She really shouldn't have said that while Santana was taking her first sip.

The Latina literally spews coffee everywhere, spluttering over the hot beverage. Quinn wasn't aware people spit their drinks in surprise outside of television.

Santana carefully sets her coffee down, eyes wide. She fumbles around with the cup, trying to place it in the cup holder, but her eyes are locked on Quinn. Like maybe the girl might explode.

Quinn has never seen Santana like this. So on edge. So careful. She's wondering what to say to her best friend.

"But you knew that already." Quinn continues carefully. Santana's eyes narrow, wondering where the cheerio is going with this.

"And I have feelings for Rachel. Strong feelings." Quinn adds. Again, Santana's eyes widen in surprise. She opens her mouth as if to ask Quinn a question, but the blonde doesn't allow her to cut in.

"The reason I am telling you this is because-you can't interrupt me ok?" Quinn looks pointedly at Santana. The Latina is so curious she agrees with a nod.

"Sure." Santana adds when the nod doesn't suffice.

"Not only because you already know this. But because I have already told you this. Yesterday. Or whatever. Not exactly. I've already lived this day." Santana open her mouth to argue, but Quinn stops her.

"No interrupting." Quinn snaps. Santana huffs and crosses her arms.

"I can prove it to you by saying that I know you had a flat tire. And I know you and Brittany got into a fight during sex." With each fact Santana looks more and more like she is going to burst with anger. Quinn holds up a hand.

"But you told me that if I wanted you to believe me, I would tell you this; When we had that Brittany Spears week not too long ago- You thought Rachel looked hot. You've never told anyone this. Not even Brittany, which is why you said you would believe me if I told you this." Quinn didn't dare to look at Santana as she confessed she knew this information. For one, she knew eye contact just might set the Latina off. And two, just thinking of Santana look at Rachel in that way made her uncomfortably jealous.

Finally Quinn chances a glance at Santana, and the girl is pale. She actually kind of looks like she might throw up the toast she had just scarfed down.

"I told you that?" Santana asks in a slight whisper. The girl isn't looking at Quinn, instead she looks straight ahead. It's clear she's doubtful.

"I know how this all sounds, but you told me yesterday that if I told you this. You would believe me. You were a great friend to me yesterday. or last time I lived this monday or whatever. Rick slushied me. He also basically outed me. Even though I wasn't aware I was gay. Ok maybe a part of me always knew. But you really helped me. And even though I didn't say it yesterday and you don't even know this happened. I just want to thank you for being a good friend."

Finally, both of the girls have worked up enough courage to look at each other. Really look at each other. There must be something in Quinn's face that screams honesty because all Santana does is nod once before turning the keys in the ignition.

"Do you believe me?" Quinn asks in a whisper. She's not sure if she can handle it if her best friend does it.

"You have to know how this sounds." Santana tells Quinn evenly, but there something in her voice that tells Quinn she does.

"I know how it sounds. I think I might be going crazy." Quinn confesses. And if she is going crazy. Why not relish in the insanity and make it a good day?

"This is fuckin nuts." Santana breathes before putting the car into drive. She glances over at Quinn and smiles slightly at her. "But who would make up a story like that?"

Quinn lets out a huge sigh of relief as soon as Santana admits she believes her.

"What the fuck is going on?" Santana asks after a while of silence.

"You came up with a theory that I have to learn something." Quinn tells her, wishing she could have kept the drawing Santana made last time around.

"Well you figured out you were in love with Berry." Santana tells her.

"No one said anything about love." Quinn retorts. Santana glares over at Quinn.

"You're the one with the issues bitch. I'm just trying to help. Denying that you're in love with Berry won't help your case" .

"By issues you mean waking up every day to it being monday?" Quinn asks for clarification.

"That must be a bitch. Mondays suck." Santana actually looks sympathetic. "Anyway yeah. If I'm right. And I usually am. Then you're learning some type of lesson. You know like in that one Bill Murray movie. He learned not to be a douche. Fuck you're screwed." Santana looks over at Quinn seriously, but before Quinn can panic too much about the sudden revelation that has hit her best friend, the girl smiles.

"There's no way you'll ever stop being a bitch." Santana grins. Quinn shoves her friend half heartedly.

"Fuck you." Quinn laughs, though the idea kind of makes her nervous.

"It's a joke." Santana adds, sensing the shift in mood. "Sorry. I don't know the proper etiquette for these type of things."

"It's fine. You're doing fine. I'm just surprised you believe me." Quinn admits to her. Santana shrugs and turns on the road Quinn asks her to.

"If you ever tell anyone I checked out your girl-"

"-not my girl."

"Not yet." Santana teases. Quinn is surprised to find herself blushing. "Shit Q. You got it bad."

Quinn can't find it in herself to say anything. Instead she makes Santana pull into the market.

"What are we doing here?" Santana asks. Instead of answering Quinn quickly gets out of the vehicle. Orders Santana to stay put. Buys a a pretty arrangement of flowers. and hops back in the car.

"How sweet. I didn't know you were romantic." Santana teases. "I'm sure Berry will love them." Santana adds uncertainly. Trying to be helpful.

"They aren't for RACHEL." Quinn emphasizes the girls name. Then it seems like she takes in Quinn's remark.

"Who are they for?" Quinn points the way and it seems Santana immediately recognizes where they are headed.

"You're going to give them to Brittany." Quinn tells her, though it is no longer necessary because Santana drives down the familiar roads to reach the Pierce residence.

"She's pissed at me." Santana whispers, but continues on the same route.

"You're scared. And I think that's ok. Brittany knows you're scared. You told me yesterday that you love her."

"Jesus, what didn't I tell you?" Santana mutters, staring straight ahead.

"The reason I'm bringing this up isn't to rub it in your face. But if you can tell me that. Then you should tell her that. It's all she wants to hear. Tell her and then take it one day at a time. Or... you know, whatever." Quinn tells her. Santana glances over at Quinn, surprised by how candid she is being about emotions.

"You gonna take your own advice?" Santana asks just as she's pulling into the Pierce's driveway.

"Let's just worry about you for now." Quinn urges her friend, spotting Brittany stepping out of her house. "Go get her." Santana smiles, taking the flowers Quinn is offering her.

"Thanks." Santana thanks her best friend. It's only one word, but it's the most sincere Quinn has ever herd Santana sound.

Quinn watches as Brittany stands in the driveway. She watches Santana expectantly. Quinn thinks the only reason Brittany hasn't simply breezed past the Latina is because she is intrigued by the bouquet Santana holds.

Brittany simply crosses her arms as Santana speaks. Quinn wishes she could hear what her best friend is saying because Brittany's lips slowly start forming a smile. Who knew Santana had a way with words? Who knew she was a romantic.

Santana hands the flowers over to Brittany and unsurprisingly takes them with a smile. She quickly walks back into her house with the flowers.

Santana walks back to the car. She pumps her fist in the air, reminding Quinn of the final scene in The Breakfast Club. She must have gotten the girl.

"I told her." Santana beams at Quinn as soon as she returns to the car.

"I'm guessing it worked." Quinn smiles, removing her seatbelt so she can take the back seat.

"You were right. She understands that I'm scared. For now it's ok." Santana looks a little uncertain about the last bit. Quinn understands being scared. She's scared about her feelings for Rachel. And she isn't even sure if Rachel returns these feelings. Quinn would understand if she didn't.

But what if she did? What then? Quinn isn't sure she'd be ready to shout it from the rooftops. She'd be so happy that she wishes she would, but scared at the same time. She witnessed what Kurt went through. She isn't sure she's be able to go through the same.

All of this is hypothetical of course. For all she knows, Rachel is only interested in men- well boys to be fair.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks when Quinn doesn't even bother to open the door to hop into the back seat.

"I don't need you looking over your shoulder every five seconds to eye fuck Brittany." Santana smirks back at her best friend.

"Thank you." Santana tells her instead of making a witty retort. "Why do you need me to drive, anyway?" Santana asks before the morning can get too emotional.

"Just have to do something." Is all Quinn says in explanation. She smiles at the her plans for the day.

Brittany returns to the vehicle as bubbly as ever. Quinn glances down at her watch. She's right on schedule.

"Hey Quinn!" Brittany smiles turning around in the passenger seat to greet her fellow blonde. Brittany then proceeds to lean over the center console to peck Santana on the lips. Quinn smiles at the sight but decides her best friend is too on edge to tease her about it.

"Alright, let's get going. I have to do something before class." Quinn tells the girls.

Santana glances back at Quinn with a questioning look, but is distracted by Brittany taking her hand in hers.

The drive to school consists of loving glances from the cheerios in the front seat while Quinn comes up with teasing remarks for Santana. They pull up to school not too long after and like clockwork Rachel is bending over the trunk of her car to retrieve a box.

"See you guys in a bit." Quinn calls out to her friends, she opens the door before Santana can even stop the vehicle.

"Jesus Quinn at least let me- Oh!" Santana must see where Quinn is headed. Quinn can't hear what her best friend advises her to do (though she thinks it might have been crude) because she slams the door and makes her way over to the petite girl.

Rachel struggles to close the trunk of her car. She catches sight of the blonde and smiles at her.

"Hello Quinn!" She greets kindly. How Rachel manages to greet everyone in a cheery way is beyond Quinn.

"Hi Rachel. Let me give you a hand with that." Quinn offers. If Rachel was surprised that Quinn used her first name she looks dumbfounded when Quinn takes the large, heavy box from her.

"You don't have to." Rachel offers weakly, though Quinn can see the slight excitement and intrigue in her eyes. It's a half hearted statement. Quinn smiles slightly, though she can feel the staring in her arms from the effort. Rachel is stronger than she thought.

"I know I don't. What do you have in here?" Quinn asks just as Finn walks up to the girls.

"Hey Rachel. Hey Quinn." He looks even more confused by Quinn and Rachel being amicable to each other than he does during one of Schue's spanish exams. And that's saying something.

"Hello Finn." Rachel greets cheerily, even more so than how she greeted Quinn. The blonde wonders if it has to do with Rachel having feelings for Finn or that Quinn somehow improved the Divas mood. She really hopes it's the latter.

"Finn." Quinn greets the boy, rather annoyed.

"Need any help?" Finn offers the girls, he even goes as far trying to take the box from her. Quinn knows that it is a genuine offer, but she maneuvers the box away.

"No, I got it." Quinn tells him. Finn Hudson will not steal her thunder.

"Quinn was kind enough to offer me help." Rachel explains. This seems to confuse the boy even more. He looks around, perhaps looking for any evidence that Quinn will be pulling a prank.

"You feeling ok Quinn?" Finn asks, furrowing his brow.

"What are you trying to imply?" Rachel asks suddenly, jumping to Quinn's defense. They are almost to the school by now, something the cheerio is glad for. The box is heavier than she thought. Quinn isn't quite sure why Rachel is jumping to her defense. She of all people knows that she is the least deserving of Rachel's defense.

"I just mean that- you know-" Finn stumbles over his words retreating from Rachel's glare.

"I don't know Finn. Would you care to explain?" Quinn has to bite back the laughter at Finn's reaction. He is slowly backing away from the girls.

"It's just that Quinn never-" He knows it's the wrong thing to say as soon as Rachel scowls.

"Quinn offered to help me. It was a genuine gesture and you're going to throw it back in her face claiming it's what? A prank?" Finn looks over his shoulder.

"What?" He calls back, though clearly no one called his name.

"Sorry girls, I think Puck needs my help. Talk to you later." Finn scurries off like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Thank you for that." Quinn smiles. Rachel opens the door to the school for Quinn.

"Finn was wrong to assume the worst from you." Rachel tells her, leading thh way.

"No, but maybe you should have." Quinn tels her honestly. Rachel looks up at Quinn slightly surprised.

"Why, is this a prank?" Rachel asks, though she sounds skeptical, she still looks around.

"No." Quinn tells her, a sad smile on her face. She should have seen that coming. Rachel shouldn't expect any less of her.

"Then I don't see why I should see the worst in you Quinn. You made a genuine gesture. The least I could do was defend you when someone made a horrible assumption." Rachel tells her. They stop just outside Ms. Pillsberry's office.

"Why is it that you're the only one who sees anything good in me?" Quinn asks, her voice barely louder than a whisper. Rachel glances at Quinn's lips for a second before locking eyes with the blonde.

"That's not true." Rachel counters. She takes a step back as if she suddenly needs room to breathe.

Did they just share a moment?

Rachel opens to door to Miss. Pillsbery's office, the guidance counselor beams over at Rachel and looks mildly shocked by Quinn's presence.

"Hello girls." The guidance counselor wipes the look of shock from her face.

"Oh, is that it?" Miss Pillsberry asks Rachel. She nods proudly and looks over at Quinn. "Set it down here, please, Quinn."

Quinn does as she's told, curious to see what is in the box, she hovers just behind the slightly manic counselor. She is surprised to see the box full of canned foods.

"The shelter is so grateful. Thank you Rachel." Miss Pillsberry gushes the Diva. Rachel smiles proudly, but then blushes slightly.

"It's no big deal really."

"You're donating food to a homeless shelter?" Quinn asks, looking slightly surprised. She can't help but admire the brunette standing next to her.

"Rachel helps me out sometimes at the shelter downtown." Th counselor explains. Just then the bell rings. "You girls better get going. Thank you." As soon as the girls duck out of the office, Quinn can't help herself, She reaches out and places a gentle hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"That's really cool." Quinn tells her. She internally cringes at her wording. Rachel glances down at Quinn's hand on her shoulder. The blonde allows it to drop to her side.

"Thank you for helping me." Rachel responds instead of taking praise for donating food. "I'll see you in English."

Maybe they did share a moment.

Quinn hopes it was.

What she does know is this encounter with Rachel is significant.

And for now she just watches Rachel walk away. With a new found admiration for the diva. And maybe, new found hope.

* * *

><p><strong>This was originally supposed to cover the whole day, but midterms are killing me so I decided to make it into two parts.<strong>

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**What did you think?- A**


	6. Splash

Quinn's first period goes by flawlessly. And by flawlessly she means that she aces the pop Quiz within the first 30 seconds of class. Mr. Hadley, the history teacher, did not look amused.

Quinn always seats herself in the back of the class with Brittany and now that everyone is finishing up with the Quiz, Brittany chooses to speak up.

"Hey Q. San said you were having, like, super deja vu." Brittany chimes in as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Something like that." Quinn tells her carefully, wondering just how much Brittany actually knows.

"So this isn't you're 3rd monday in a row?" Brittany questions look at her fellow blonde in confusion.

"You believe me?" Quinn isn't sure why she is so surprised that Brittany believes her without further explanation. Or proof.

"Are you lying?" Brittany asks her, pulling out her binder, ready for todays lesson. Or rather, ready to doodle reenactments of the historical events that the teacher will be talking about. Brittany's notes are really incredible in that way. Sometimes Quinn borrows them to study from.

"No." Quinn tells her, also pulling out her notebook to write in. Though she really is tired of learning about Henry Ford and the assembly line.

"Why wouldn't I believe you? Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Brittany almost sing songs. Before Quinn can say anything else Mr. Hadley steps in and starts the lesson.

The difference with this monday is the addition of Brittany to their usual dynamic. Quinn had missed the bubbly blonde but now she wonders who Rachel will talk to during break. She specifically remembers Rachel and Brittany having some sort of heart to heart.

So when break comes along (Quinn advises Santana to skip the soda), The head cheerio can't help but ask Brittany.

"Hey Britt?" Quinn asks as they walk to the courtyard. Santana and Brittany are linked by their pinkies and all is right in the world. Their world, actually.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Rachel friends?" Quinn asks her. Brittany's blue eyes brighten at the name (though it most likely had to do with the fact that the name came out of Quinn's mouth). Santana smirks at Quinn. She oozes smug. Probably loving the fact that she had been right all along about how Quinn felt for the Diva.

"Are Rachel Berry and me-" Brittany tries to clarify but Quinn interrupts. The girls take a seat at a table.

"Rachel and I" Quinn corrects automatically.

"You and Rachel are friends?" Brittany asks, though she doesn't look surprised by the fact that they are friends. She seems confused as to why Quinn didn't tell Brittany that she had feelings for the girl.

"No Quinn is just being a bitch. Are you and Berry-" Santana rolls her eyes at Quinn's pointed look. "Rachel." Santana corrects herself. "Are you and Rachel friends?"

"Yeah Rachel and I go to the same ballet class. She's really flexible." Brittany tells them. Santana seems to have bad timing, because for the second time that day, she does a spit take.

Santana opens her mouth to tease Quinn, but then it seems the Latina is lost in thought.

"Stop it." Quinn growls at her best friend.

"Stop what?" Santana shakes off the thoughts, looking suddenly sheepish. Quinn knows exactly where Santana's mind went. It's the same place her own went. And it may have to do with Rachel and her flexibility.

"Oh it's ok. I don't mind San." It seems even Brittany knows where Santana's mind went. "It's totally hot." Both Quinn and Santana are red in the face. One because she is embarrassed, the other because she is angry.

"OK." Santana clears her throat. "Why don't we get back on topic before Q blows a gasket."

Quinn really doesn't like how jealous she is getting. It's not like she and Rachel are even dating. In fact, It's not like she and Rachel are even anything to each other. She's never reacted this way. It makes her uncomfortable.

"Why do you want to know if Rachel and I are friends?" Brittany questions curiously. The blonde then lifts her hand and waves.

Both Santana and Quinn turn to look who she is waving it. Who should it be other than Rachel Berry?

"How have I never noticed you two are friends?" Santana asks, looking slightly disappointed in herself.

"Well we just started talking at school. We used to only talk in class." Brittany lets her know. Rachel smiles and waves back, but continues on, probably looking for someone in the glee club, though her eyes do linger on Quinn. They lock eyes and Rachel smile and nods at her.

"What was that?" Santana asks cheekily.

"That was a nod." Brittany grins widely.

"Did she really just nod at you?" Santana pokes Quinn in the side. Rachel ducks her head, smiling, with a slight blush tinging her cheeks pink.

"She gives good nods." Brittany notes.

"It's no big deal. I just helped her out this morning." Quinn tells them bashfully.

Before either girls can pry any more information from her, the bell rings, letting them know it is time to head to class.

"This isn't over." Santana warns her, before locking pinkies with Brittany and walking her girl to class.

* * *

><p>And it wasn't over. English class came sooner than Quinn would like. Actually, it's a bit conflicting. She's excited because she knows Rachel will be in class and that the brunette is aware of her presence. She also dreaded it because she knows Santana is going to ask her questions she isn't sure she is ready to answer.<p>

"So what was that nod?" Santana asks as she plops down into the chair next to Quinn.

"Are we assigned seats?" Quinn asks, she doesn't remember if her seat is assigned anymore. Every day everyone seats in their normal seat, but she doesn't remember if it's our of habit or because they are assigned.

"Does it matter?' Santana questions. She doesn't realize that this is going to give Quinn the courage to abandon her.

"Is this seat taken?" Quinn asks Rachel, startling the Diva slightly. Rachel looks up at her, unsure of what to say.

Quinn can vaguely hear Santana harshly whispering at her ("What? what are you doing? Q! Q, Get back here.")

"Lola usually sits here, but the seats aren't assigned." Rachel tells her, stumbling over her words slightly. Quinn pulls out the chair and looks at Rachel.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Quinn asks, Rachel is quick to make room for the blonde, shuffling her papers out of the way and pulling her backpack to her side.

"No, not at all." Quinn takes a seat next to her with a smile, she is about to open her mouth to start a conversation with Rachel when she hears someone clear their throat.

Both Quinn and Rachel turn around in their seats to see Santana. Only the Latina isn't looking at them. She's looking at the people sitting in the desk behind Quinn and Rachel expectantly.

"Move!" Santana instructs them as if it is obvious that clearing her throat meant for them to move.

The two girls quickly pick up their binders and backpacks and scurry away. Santana smirks slightly. Sometimes being in Glee club lowers her status in the hierarchy of high school. Quinn knows this better than anyone, so she knows exactly how her best friend feels.

"What?" Santana spits at Quinn when neither girl turn back around to face the front. Rachel takes this as a cue to face the white board, Quinn how ever looks at her friend inquisitively.

"You ditched me." Santana whispers harshly at Quinn in explanation. Though the head cheerio thinks it has more to do with the fact that her best friend wants to listen in on her conversation.

Quinn decides to ignore Santana and place her attention where she wants it to be: towards Rachel.

"So Rachel-" But before Quinn can get a word in, their teacher enters. Rachel smiles at Quinn sympathetically, but turns her attention to the front of the room like the respectable student she is.

Maybe Quinn can do something to change that. She rips a sheet of paper out of her binder and scribbles down a note.

_Have you ever noticed how Howard always looks like she's just smelled something awful?_

Quinn slides the note over to Rachel. The Diva side eyes the head cheerio. Then looks down and reads the note. Her eyes widen a bit, realizing she has just received a note. Quinn begins to wonder if Rachel has ever partaken in note passing.

Rachel shakes her head and slides the note back over to Quinn. The blonde, however, will not take no for an answer. She slides the note back over a bit more insistently then nods at the note.

Rachel bites her lip and looks up at Mrs. Howard. The woman is beginning a lecture and as Quinn wrote, her face is puckered into a grimace, as if there is a foul odor in the air.

Rachel has to bite back a smile. Quinn considers this a win.

Even though the girls spend the class passing notes that aren't even mildly important, it makes Quinn smile. In fact, when the bell rings for lunch both girls part ways with smiles on their faces.

"Would you stop that?" Santana asks, shoving Quinn slightly, though the smile never waivers.

"Stop what?" Quinn asks, pulling her backpack onto her shoulders. The girls are the last ones to exit the classroom.

"Smiling like that. It's creepy." Santana shudders for effect, but Quinn merely shrugs. She doesn't care. Nothing can ruin her mood.

**SPLASH! GASP!**

Except for maybe that.

Quinn completely forgot to intercept Sam shoving Rick during the break. She had been so distracted by the addition of Brittany she completely forgot. So of course Rick wanted revenge.

Quinn spots Rachel rushing toward Sam before she can even register it.

Quinn hurries forward, knowing that the brunette will slip on the blue slush.

Right on cue, she does. Quinn reaches out her arm, able to take hold if the brunettes elbow. Rachel's arms flail for a second before taking a hold of the blondes out stretched arm.

Once Quinn can steady Rachel she turns her attention to Rick. He stands there looking slightly smug. His eyes lock on Rachel, poised for his next attack. He extends his arm, silently asking for a new slushie.

Quinn releases her grasp on Rachel. Not liking the predatory look on Rick's face. She steps between Rachel and Rick, providing a barrier between the attacker and the attacked.

This halts Rick, the red beverage sloshing over the sides of the large cup. He looks around at his fellow hockey players, a slight laugh looking around like 'look at this guy'.

"What are you doing Fabray?" Rick sneers, holding the cup out menacingly.

Quinn settles with giving him a nice hard Queen Bitch stare. He only falters for a second, it's a flash of uneasiness, but then he stands tall.

"Are you-" Rick starts, but Quinn interrupts.

"This has gone on long enough. You are going to stop with the slushies. Now." Quinn tells him evenly. Rick and his cronies guffaw with laughter.

"And if I don't?" Rick questions.

Quinn forcefully takes the large slushie from his meaty hands. She pulls at the waistband of his jeans and pours the contents down his pants. He yelps in surprise and is about to lunge forward, but he stops at the sight of Sylvester watching the whole scene. She looks impressed with Quinn.

"This is how it's going to go. You are never going to throw another slushie. You are literally going to take the shirt off your back and give it to Sam. Then you are going to take that stick and-" Quinn is cut off short when a hand is placed gently on her shoulder.

"Quinn." Rachel whispers, Quinn nods and allows the moment to pass.

"Well." Quinn demands at the boy expectantly. He looks around, expecting help from his friends, but they all duck their heads and begin to disperse.

The whole hallways has stayed relatively silent through the whole ordeal, but now people are beginning to whisper. Sam stands there dumbly, looking surprised that Quinn jumped to his and Rachel's defense.

Rick heaves a sigh and pull off his Hockey Jersey. He reluctantly hands it over to Sam who wipes the blue slush on his face then drops it in the blue puddle.

Rick picks his jersey up off the ground, blue slush drips from it and he saunters off.

"Wow, thanks Quinn." Sam breathes before Brittany and Mercedes rush him off.

Santana stands at her locker, arms crossed, watching Quinn and Rachel.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel thanks as soon as Quinn turns to face her. Quinn wears a look that she is sure she has never warn before:bashful. at least not in front of Rachel Berry.

"It's not a big deal."

"It's a huge deal. No one has ever defended me like that before." Rachel confesses. Quinn frowns. She used to be the one Rachel needed defending from.

"Rachel I-" Quinn begins an apology but the brunette won't let her. She takes Quinn's hand in her own and smiles appreciatively.

"Just- Thank you Quinn. Let's leave it at that for now." Rachel suggests. Quinn nods dumbly and watches the brunette pick up Sam's backpack and head in the direction Brittany and Mercedes took him off to.

Santana pushes off the lockers and walks up to Quinn. Both girls watch the Diva disappear around a corner.

"Thanks for the help." Quinn tells her friend sarcastically, not even bothering to turn to look at her.

"Looked like you had it under control." Santana notes.

Finally both girls turn to look at one another. Santana smirks at her friend and Quinn smiles slightly.

"What the hell just happened?" Quinn asks her friend, looking around at the empty hallway. The only evidence of the altercation is the remnants of the slushie that dripped off of Sam and the puddle of blue that is no longer icey.

"Progress Q. I think that was progress."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys, sorry it's been so long Life has been kinda crazy.<strong>

**I apologize for any grammatical errors.**

**And yes that was a 'nod' to She's the man. Ha! Get it? Nod? Get it? Yeah, I hate myself.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**what do you think?- A**


	7. La vie en rose

**I apologize for any and all grammatical errors.**

* * *

><p>Quinn isn't sure what to do now that Lunch time has come without having to clean any slushie out of her hair or anyone elses for that matter.<p>

She catches sight of Sue Sylvester, a sly grin on her face, that frankly, gives Quinn the creeps.

Santana and Quinn meet up with Brittany, who walks out of the boys locker room with Mercedes and a good as new Sam.

Quinn isn't feeling up for a huge crowd, especially after all the praise she gets from Sam and Mercedes for standing up to Rick. Quinn smiles at them, but really doesn't want any praise for stopping a tradition she once upheld herself.

So instead she takes her belongings and tells Santana that she has something to do. Though her best friend is skeptical, she allows it.

Yes, Quinn knows she did right for standing up to Rick, but can she really feel pride when she is the one who used to throw those very slushies?

The look Rachel gave her when she stood up for her, really made it worth while. Quinn begins to wonder if this is enough to get her life back to normal. As much as she likes the fact that she is given the chance to redeem all the wrong she has done during her high school career, she rather not do it while having to explain it to her best friend over and over again.

She's only had to tell Santana twice and already she's tired of convincing her that she's reliving monday.

Quinn wanders down the mostly empty hallways. Most students have opted to take the normal route and actually eat lunch during their lunch break.

She finds herself in the choir room. She's come to realize how much this room really means to her. During her pregnancy scare she lost everything she once thought she had. She was kicked out of her home, and instead of going to either Santana or Brittany's house, she pulled away from her best friends.

The student body was after her blood. And could she blame them? She was awful to them and they found a weakness and struck. Hard. Sylvester kicked her off the cheerios.

You find out who your friends are real quick when you're no longer popular. The only ones who really had her back were the members of the glee club. Ironically enough, the person who offered the most support was the one she had given the most grief at one point. Rachel Berry. That's who always made sure Quinn hade everything she needed. And even thought it was the worst three weeks of her life, Quinn found out who her true friends were.

Sylvester soon reinstated Quinn as head cheerio, with a few of the blondes stipulations. She no longer had to wear her cheerio uniform every day, only on game days. It set her apart from the rest of the cheerios. She no longer wanted to be like the rest of her cheerio teammates.

She sits at the piano, her fingers stroking the keys, playing random notes. They chime in the air. She smiles at the sounds emitting from the piano. She plays no particular tune, never having learned piano.

"Didn't see you in the cafeteria." A voice calls from the doorway.

Quinn smiles down at the keys, not looking up. She just continues to tap the keys lightly.

"I could have been outside." Quinn tells her, her smile turns into a grin when Rachel takes a tentative seat next to her on the piano bench.

"I admit, I might have looked for you out there too." Rachel admits shyly, sliding in next to Quinn properly, both girls facing the piano. "And the theatre."

Quinn chuckles lightly, watching as Rachel's nimble fingers float over the keys. Not daring to press any of them, she wouldn't want to be rude, interrupting Quinn's playing.

"The theatre? That's where I would go if I needed to find you." Quinn stops her playing, nodding down at Rachel's finger, giving her permission to play.

"To be fair, I checked Coach Sylvester's office first." Rachel admits, her cheeks tinting pink.

"We just spoke in the hallway. Why go through all the trouble?" Quinn asks, watching as Rachel's fingers effortlessly glide over the keys, softly playing a familiar song. One Quinn can't quite place.

"I just thought- you know- you wouldn't want everyone to see you defending me. I'm pretty sure-" Before Rachel can continue her rambling, Quinn stops her.

"I didn't stand up to Rick as some sort of power play. I was defending you, Rachel. I don't care if everyone sees." Quinn tells Rachel. The diva's finger stumble slightly at the admission.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why now?" Rachel asks in a whisper. It's a fair question.

"I figured it's time for a change around here." Quinn tells her. Though that isn't the half of it. Rachel looks slightly disappointed at the information. Rachel's hand has to reach in front of Quinn to continue playing the song. The blonde intentionally brushes her fingers against Rachel's. It's clear it was intentional.

"I didn't want to see you get hurt." Quinn adds. Again, Rachel's finger fumble over the keys. Quinn turns to face Rachel directly. Rachel does the very same. The girls are a breath away from each other. All Quinn would have to do is lean in..

The lunch bell clangs loudly, startling the girls enough to have them jump apart.

"Oh um, I better get to class." Rachel jumps to her feet, picking up her backpack from the floor.

Quinn looks over her shoulder at Rachel, watching the girl go.

"Wait!" Quinn calls out to the Diva. It's enough to stop Rachel mid step.

"What song was that?" Quinn asks instead of asking what she really wants to.

"La Vie En Rose." Rachel smiles before exiting.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day goes by rather quickly. With only two periods left in the day, Quinn was free to day dream<p>

Wondering if her shared moment with Rachel actually meant something. Or maybe Rachel had been caught up in the moment. It's understandable, who wouldn't get caught up in a moment like that.

Quinn sure as hell knows she did. She might as well have confessed her deep rooted feelings that she is harboring for the Diva. Seriously Quinn, get your head in the game! Be calm, be cool, be collected.

That's the plan, now stick to it.

When the final bell rings Quinn also finds that watching students leave McKinley High is unfamiliar to her. The last 2 times she has lived this monday she was either hiding in the locker room, ridding her self of slush, or heading straight or the choir room.

This time Quinn watches the students exit, when Rick passes by he goes out of his way to get as far away as he can from Quinn. Quinn can't help but feel a little smug at this fact.

Quinn waits until the entire student body, for the most part at least, has exited McKinley before she makes her way to glee club,

She's purposefully fashionably late. 1. because she does not want to get any praise from her fellow glee club members for her supposed 'heroic act' of the day. 2. She's not quite sure what she would say to Rachel if she got the chance to talk to her.

Should she apologize for almost kissing her? Should she pretend it never happened?

William Schuester is, once again, trying to explain altruism. If he wants the perfect embodiment of the word he should just have Rachel stand before the club.

Quinn isn't naive, or clouded with the 'intense crush' haze. She knows Rachel isn't without her faults, but she doesn't find them nearly as annoying as the rest of the class. In fact, she finds a lot of them endearing.

As soon as she enters the room, all eyes are one her. Even Mr. Schuester stops his lesson to turn and look at her. So much for an educator right? Well, she wasn't exactly trying to sneak in either, to be fair.

"Sorry I'm late." Quinn mumbles. Santana stares at her questioningly, but the girl just shrugs and continues on to find a seat. It seems almost deliberate the the nearest available seat is the one between Rachel and Santana. Quinn doesn't think she's ever seen her best friend willingly sit so close to Rachel.

"You want a definition of that word?" Santana whispers once Quinn takes a seat. Both girls look up at the board. "You're looking at it. I chose to sit here because I knew you would want to be as close-" Santana is cut off by none other than Mr. Schue.

"Santana do you have a song you would like to present?" He asks her pointedly. Santana rolls her eyes. She's not the firs person to talk during one of Schue's lessons and she won't be the last.

"Nope." Santana's pops her lips on the 'p'. Brittany smiles at her side and leans her head on the Latina's shoulder.

"Well because you seem so keen on-" But before Mr. Schue can finish Rachel raises her hand. "One second Rachel." He's about to continue on with berating Santana but the Latina shakes her head.

"Rachel's willing to sing, give her a shot." Santana tells the man. Everyone turns to openly gape at Santana. She used Rachel's first name. Out loud. In public.

"What?" She calls out to the room defensively.

"Mr. Schue, if you'll allow." Rachel stands, not bothering to wait for an answer. Somewhere in the back of the room Puck snorts and gives Rachel a thumbs up. Quinn still finds their friendship rather odd, but welcomes it if she has someone always watching out for her.

"This song doesn't necessarily have to do with the lesson, but I'd really like to sing it for you all. Brad, I can handle it." Rachel dismisses the man behind the piano with a smile.

For the second time that day, Rachel plays La Vie En Rose. Only now she is confident in herself. Her fingers are precise, and her voice, as always is perfect. She sings the english version of the song and Quinn can swear everyone can see her swooning.

When the song is done, Rachel finally lifts her gaze. And it lands right on Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn takes Santana and Brittany home. Well, she drops Santana off at Brittany's house. Santana promises to call her later that night. Quinn can't help but notice the lack of Brittany's parents car in the driveway. At least her best friend will be in a good mood when she calls later.<p>

Quinn goes home to do her homework because she has a good feeling about the day. She really thinks she has learned her lesson.

When it comes time for dinner Quinn tries with all her might to keep a good conversation with her mother. She figures it's a key part to the puzzle that is her life these past couple of days, but no matter how hard she tries, she can't help but feel awkward.

To be fair, Judy tries her very best as well. They're in the middle of dinner when the doorbell rings.

Quinn isn't quite sure why she's so surprise. Rachel has shown up the last 2 mondays, of course she would show up again.

"I'll get it." Quinn jumps to her feet before Judy can even open her mouth to speak. The head cheerio glances at her reflection in the mirror near the entrance. She straightens her clothes, checks her teeth for food, and brushes her hair into place.

Calm. Cool. Collected.

She opens the door carefully, feigning surprise.

"Rachel!" Quinn may sound a bit hysterical.

What the hell happened to calm, cool, and collected?

"Hi Quinn. I just- I don't think I got to properly thank you today." Rachel starts, fidgeting with the hem of her sweatshirt.

"You went out of the way to look for me." Quinn smiles. There that's better. Rachel can sense the teasing is good natured. She looks up from the hem of her shirt and smiles.

"I just don't think you understand how much it meant to me." Rachel admits shyly.

"I just wish you didn't have to deal with that in the first place. I truly am sorry about that." Quinn apologizes. Rachel shakes her head.

"I didn't come here to dig up the past. I just really wanted to thank you." They both stand there silently for a moment before Quinn realizes she's being rude.

"Would you like to come in for dinner?" Quinn invites her in, opening the door for the diva to enter. Of all the things Rachel is the most surprised about (including almost kissing her) this is by far the most surprised she's looked.

"I shouldn't." Rachel shakes her head. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"It's no problem at all." Judy speaks up, peaking out from the hallway. Quinn hadn't been aware her mom was listening. "C'mon on in, Rachel, right?" Judy extends her hand to greet the diva.

"Yes ma'am, Rachel Berry." Rachel takes a step inside. Her eyes wandering all over the place. Taking in the house. She smiles at some of Quinn's pictures when she was young (before her Lucy era).

"I've seen you at some of the performances. You have quite the voice. You my dear, have a bright future." Judy tells Rachel, leading her to the dinner table.

"Thank you." Rachel beams. Quinn has never felt so proud to call Judy her mother. She hadn't realized her mother actually paid attention.

"Would you like anything to drink, Rachel? Water, juice?" Judy is already retreating to the kitchen.

"Water is fine, thank you." Rachel looks down at the dinner Judy has made. Quinn frowns when she realizes the food isn't Rachel friendly.

Judy returns from the kitchen with a glass of water and an empty plate.

"I hope you like roast chicken. It's an old family recipe." Judy smiles placing the plate down.

"Mom, Rachel's Vegan." Quinn informs her mother. Correction: Rachel looks the most surprised now.

"Oh no. All I have here is a salad. I can whip something up for you if you'd like." Judy looks absolutely horrified with herself.

"Oh no. It's no problem. I had a late lunch." Rachel waves off, not wanting to inconvenience Judy. Quinn knows for a fact that Rachel did not have a late lunch. Both girls had skipped lunch. Rachel's eyes flicker over to Quinn. The blonde opens her mouth to let her mother know Rachel is lying, but Rachel narrows her eyes at Quinn. The blonde lets it drop, making sure to serve the rest of the salad on Rachel's plate.

Quinn hasn't had such a pleasant dinner with her mother in quite some time. She has Rachel to thank for that. Turns out Judy is a really big fan of Celine Dion. So of course both women hit it off splendidly.

Judy herself almost swoons when Rachel offers to wash the dishes. Judy waves the Rachel away, telling the girls to have fun before it gets too late.

Quinn is more than a little nervous when she walks Rachel up to her room. She doesn't let people in there often because she sees it as her sanctuary. She's also afraid she'll do something stupid, like try to kiss her again.

Rachel wanders around the room. Stopping at the book case, examining the pictures on the wall. She smiles when she sees pictures of the glee club and it's members pinned to a large cork board.

"It's not what I expected." Rachel tells Quinn, taking a seat next to her on the blondes bed. She leaves a decent gap between them. Great. Quinn just knows she's freaked the girl out.

"What were you expecting? Medieval torture chamber? Slushie machine?" Quinn jokes. Rachel frowns and shakes her head.

"I don't know. Maybe a poster of Justin Bieber."

"I'd prefer a torture chamber." Quinn jokes. She considers it a win when Rachel laughs.

"Thanks for-" Quinn starts at the same time Rachel says:

"I just want to-"

Both girls stop and blush slightly urging the other to continue.

"Thanks for staying for dinner. You didn't have to. And you must be starving. But thank you." Quinn tells the girl honestly.

"It was really my pleasure Quinn. I had fun." And Rachel actually sounds genuine when she says it. "I should however, get going. My fathers were ok withe me staying for dinner, but if I stay any longer they might send out a search party." Quinn chuckles and nods, standing from her bed and offering a hand to Rachel.

"I'll walk you to your car." Quinn offers, pulling the diva to her feet.

The girls walk down in a comfortable silence. Neither of them needing to express what a good time they had.

Quinn has never felt happier or more satisfied with herself. She'll wake up to find it's finally Tuesday. She just knows it.

"Thanks again." Quinn tells Rachel. The diva plays with her keys in her hands before looking up into her eyes.

"Thank YOU." Rachel emphasizes. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Quinn bites her lip. She's almost positive she'll see the girl tomorrow.

"I hope so." Quinn says instead of making a promise she can't keep.

Rachel enters her vehicle and waves as she drives off. Quinn watches the Diva's car turn around the block. She sighs into the chilly air and shakes her head.

"I really hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>How are you guys? I've just been kinda on a posting spree. I've updated all of my current fics. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.<strong>

**What did you guys think?- A**


	8. Cursed

**Sorry for any and all grammatical errors.**

* * *

><p>"I'm Mr. Brightside!"<p>

Quinn shoots up in her bed, eyes wide as if a bucket of ice water, scooped right out of the atlantic, had been poured on her.

She doesn't even remember falling asleep, one minute she had been working on the rest of her homework and the next- she was tucked neatly into her bed, wrapped in her blankets like a mummy in her tomb.

The blonde rushes to her feet, not accounting for the sheets she is so carefully wrapped in. She tumbles to the ground, sheets wrapped around her ankles, hitting her head on her desk.

"Dammit!" Quinn curses loudly, cradling her right cheek in her hand. It seems she may be developing a black eye.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Quinn looks around in panic. This isn't supposed to be happening. She redeemed herself, didn't she? She stopped Rachel from being slushied, she made progress with her feelings, she even stood up to Rick.

There's a frantic knock on her door. This wakes her from her trance. Quinn disentangles herself form her sheets, stands, and turns off her alarm.

"Quinn? Are you alright?" Judy asks through the door. "I heard a crash."

Quinn glances at her reflection in the mirror, a small amount of blood drips from a small gash on her eye. It's already starting to swell.

"Quinn?" The door handle jiggles slightly, Judy is hesitant to open the door. The Fabray women are still lingering in an awkward, not entirely trusting, relationship.

"I'm fine mom." Quinn calls out, hesitantly probing at her eye. She winces, even though her fingers barely flutter over the bruised area

"Are you sure honey?" Judy isn't quite convinced. Apparently Quinn crashed to the ground hard. And loud.

"Yeah, I just fell. I'll be fine." Quinn calls back. Her phone starts to ring, interrupting her conversation.

"If you say so. Breakfast will be ready by the time you get down." Judy lets her daughter know..

"K thanks." Quinn calls back distractedly. She picks up her phone to see it's a call from Santana.

That's different.

Quinn has come to find out that free will is still very existent when it comes to living the same day over and over. For instance, some people wore different clothes the last 3 mondays, just because Quinn was destined to live undetermined amount of mondays doesn't mean people are doomed to have the same feelings every day. It's the events that remain consistent, unless otherwise altered.

People can wake up in a different mood. It's normal. So Santana must have woken up in an irritating mood, if she's calling this early.

"Hey, need a ride to school?" Quinn guesses, walking into the bathroom to turn on the shower. Hopefully the shower can clear her mind.

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON?" Santana screeches into her phone. Quinn fears she may have blown an ear drum. She pulls the phone away from her ear and frowns at it.

"You done yelling?" Quinn asks, hesitantly returning her phone to her ear. There's rapid breathing on the other end, but otherwise Santana is silent.

"So.. you have a flat right?" Quinn uses a teasing tone, hoping to calm her own nerves by using the only information she is sure of to feel like she's in control of something.

"Don't be a little shit." Santana growls, trying her very best to keep her voice even. "Mami just came into my room and told me papi saw my car had a flat even though I'm pretty sure papi came home from work last night and told me he bought me a new tire during his lunch break. And you know, normally I would think I'm dreaming or some shit, but while papi and I put on the new tire, the tire iron fell on my big toe and my nail came right off. Blood everywhere-"

"Ouch." Quinn mutters, knowing full well her friend is headed with her spiel.

"And I wake up this morning and I'm back in tip top shape. New toe nail- Now I know I'm not like some starfish or some shit-" Santana goes on without stopping.

"I think that's missing limbs that you're thinking of." Quinn adds, though Santana doesn't hear.

"Now I know you know that I know what this means." Santana continues without pause. Quinn has to think about what Santana just said before understanding.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, but I stuck in fucking Groundhog day." Quinn waits a moment, before she really knows Santana is allowing her to speak.

"Can I talk now?" Quinn asks, just in case.

"Q..." Santana warns.

"Alright technically it isn't Groundhog Day-" Quinn starts, in a teasing tone, but isn't able to continue.

"QUINN!" Santana screeches again.

Alright, alright, that was kinda cruel. She knows how Santana is feeling and she shouldn't be playing any games with her, but how could she resist the chance? Can Quinn honestly say Santana didn't deserve at least a little teasing? Especially after everything the Latina get's away with.

"Alright, sorry, jeez." Quinn back tracks before her friend gets too fired up. "Wait a second." Quinn's mind goes completely blank. "You remember yesterday? Well, I mean, you know today is monday again?"

"Am I not speaking English?" Santana spits into the phone. "Me estoy volviendo loca. Esque no lo puedo creer. Ayer fue lunes, hoy es lunes. Que esta pasando?" Santana begins to rapidly speak in spanish, and though Quinn has been nest friends with the Latina since her freshamn year, she hasn't quite picked up THAT much spanish to be able to understand her. Maybe if the girl slowed down.

"Santana shut up!" Quinn barks into the phone. Quinn is pretty sure she hears Santana mumble something in spanish under her breath ("hija de puta") but allows Quinn to speak.

"Do you only remember yesterdays monday, or do you remember the other 2 as well?" Quinn asks her friend.

"I remember all of it. Like I woke up and suddenly someone downloaded all of these memories. YOU CURSED ME!" Santana adds the last part a bit hysterically.

There is no way Quinn can have a reasonable or rational conversation over the phone with her best friend. They need to hash all of this out in person.

"Ok Listen Santana. I'm going to hop into the shower and then be right over to pick you up, alright?" Quinn doesn't know if her best friend is listening, but she continues regardless. "So, get dressed and I'll be there in 15 tops." There's a moment of silence before Santana speaks up.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is this happening?" Santana asks in a small voice. Quinn has never heard her best friend so scared.

"I'm not sure, but we're in this together right?" Quinn asks her best friend.

"Right."

* * *

><p>Quinn is quick with her shower, and ends up just wearing her cheerios uniform because she has no time to go through and actually look for an outfit. It's her make up that takes a little more time than she'd like. She has to try and cover up her bruising eye, though there isn't much she can do about the swelling. She just opts to war sunglasses instead.<p>

She is quick to apologize to her mom (another disappointed look) for missing breakfast, but makes sure to sugar coat it when she tells her Santana loves her food and takes some french toast and coffees to go.

When Quinn pulls up to the Latina's front gate, Santana is already there, waiting for her.

"Sylvester is going to kill you for not having your hair up." Santana notes, kicking her best friend out of the drivers seat. Quinn climbs into the passenger seat, watching her best friend wearily.

"Does it look like I give a shit about what Sylvester thinks?" Quinn tells her best friend, Santa smiles slightly, but both girls aren't sure where to go from there.

Both Quinn and Santana stare at each other, both unsure of what to do.

"We get 10 seconds." Quinn speaks up finally. Santana looks at her friend like she is crazy.

"10 seconds to freak out." She clarifies. Santana bites her lip, but nods. "Alright, go!"

And both girls stare right at each other and scream at the top of their lungs. Their arms flail and thrash around, and they go on for maybe a minute, but finally, when they feel that they have let it all out, they stop and take deep breaths.

Then suddenly Santana reaches over and punches Quinn's arm.

"What the hell?" Quinn shrinks away from her best friend, just in case she gets incentive to punch her again.

"That's for cursing me." Santana tells her, putting Quin's car into drive.

"I did not curse you!" Quinn defends shrilly. She removes her sunglasses and reaches into the back seat to offer her best friend french toast.

"Shit Q! What the fuck happened to your face?" Santana catches sight of Quinn's swollen eye when her best friend reaches over to the back seat.

"Well, as per your instruction" Quinn tells her best friend pointedly, she tosses a slice of toast at the Latina. "I tried to learn my lesson or whatever and I thought I did. So I went to bed thinking I was going to wake up it being tuesday, but then that fuckin song came on."

"What song?" Santana asks curiously.

"Mr. Brightside." Quinn answers easily.

"Oh the Killers? I love them." Santana notes.

"Yeah me too." Quinn smiles, but then shakes her head, reminding herself to get back on track. "Anyway, so every day I wake up and that song is on, so when I woke up today and heard it again. I freaked out and hit my head on my desk."

"Did you at least ice it?" Santana asks, now that they are at a stop light, she tips Quinn's head to get a better look at her eye. She grimaces slightly at the sight and shakes her head.

"I had no time. I was freaking out, you were freaking out." Quinn explains, just now realizing that Santana is driving them to the market.

""I was not freaking out." Santana defends.

"Are you going to get flowers again?" Quinn asks, ignoring the bad ass front that her friend is notorious for.

"Well yeah, Britt is still mad at me. i gotta make my girl happy." Santana tells Quinn as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. The Latina pulls into the parking lot, both girls exit the vehicle and make their way towards the store.

"Your girl?" Quinn wants it to come in a teasing manner, but it sounds more envious than anything.

"Unless!" Santana gasps and punches Quinn again.

"Jesus S, what the hell?" Quinn punches her friend back.

"Unless Britt is going through this too. Quinn I swear to god if Britt is living through this shit, I'll ends you. It's one thing for me to suffer through this, but keep my girl out of this."

Quinn scowls at her friend and punches her arm again.

"This is not my fault. It's happening to me too, remember?" Quinn argues

"So? You told me, and now I remember everything!" Santana stands tall.

"It isn't contagious!" Quinn almost screeches. It's not exactly decorum for a family friendly store.

"Fine whatever. Let's just get the flowers." Santana mutters.

* * *

><p>It turns out the girls had nothing to worry about. Santana pulled into the driveway to find Brittany with a scowl on her face. Santana said something to make it better, apparently, Brittany ran inside the house and Santana explained what was happening to them. Again, Brittany easily believed them.<p>

"So does that mean I'm, like, your fairy god mother?" Brittany asks as they are nearing the school.

"I'm not sure that's how it works, Britt." Quinn lets her know from the back seat. Santana glares at Quinn through the rear view mirror, but Brittany doesn't seem phased.

"Do you need a hair tie Quinn?" Brittany asks. Quinn's hair, now drying, cascades off her shoulders in waves. She had no time to do anything with it, so she'll be stuck with slightly tousled hair all day.

"I'm fine, thanks." Quinn waves it off, she realizes now, that in rushing to school, she has forgotten her backpack. Great.

"It's weird that this is happening to both of you." Brittany notes. "Maybe it's because-" Brittany snaps her mouth closed.

"Because what?" Santana asks curiously.

"I don't think I can tell you. Isn't it like, against the rules to give you the answers?" Brittany asks. Neither Santana nor Quinn have an answer for her.

"Well, I'll give you a hint." Brittany concedes. "It's like in that one movie with Bill Murray. I like him. Anyway, he was kind of a jerk. And no offense or anything, but you guys are kind of jerks. I love you anyway, but maybe-you should try being nicer?" Brittany suggests.

"I already tried that." Quinn sighs. She's grateful for Brittany's understanding and willingness to help, but she's already tried being kinder.

"Then Santana said maybe I had to learn something about myself." Quinn explains to Brittany.

"You did?" Brittany asks Santana, beaming at her with pride. "You're so smart, san." Santana blushes. They are now pulling into the parking lot.

"Yeah so we suggested her whole thing for Berry-" As mush as Quinn would love to participate in this conversation...not, she spots Rachel's rear end sticking out as she bends over the trunk of her car.

"Sorry girls, gotta go!" Before Santana can even stop the car, Quinn eagerly hops out. She calmly makes her way over to Rachel.

"Need some help there?" Quinn asks, not bothering to announce her presence. This turns out to be a mistake. Rachel is so startled she squeaks and jumps back a few steps.

"Quinn you frightened me!" Rachel gasps, her hand at her throat. Quinn laughs lightly and shakes her head. How had she never noticed it before? The butterflies in her stomach whenever Rachel looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean to, I just saw you struggling and figured..." Quinn lets her sentence trail off as soon as she realizes Rachel isn't even paying attention to her. Ok, that's not necessarily true, Rachel is very much paying attention to Quinn, but she isn't listening to her.

Rachel is taking in the sight of the head cheerio. Only she's not the usual rigid and cold girl that Quinn usually exudes when wearing the uniform. She's laid back and smiling, her hair isn't even up. Quinn smiles and self consciously tucks her hair behind her ear. Rachel gasps in horror.

"Quinn! What on earth happened to your eye?" Rachel steps forward, trying to get a better look. She hesitantly reaches for Quinn's face.

"Oh this? You should see the other guy. Gravity and I got into an argument this morning." Quinn jokes, earning a small smile from Rachel, though the girl looks more concerned than amused. Either way, Quinn will take it.

"I'm guessing gravity won?" Rachel asks, going along with the joke. Quinn doesn't miss the subtle once over Rachel gives her.

"Yeah." Quinn laughs, glad that Rachel doesn't seem to care wether Quinn wears the uniform or not. Some kids are too intimidated to talk to Quinn when she's in her uniform. Well, most are just too intimidated. period.

"Let's get you to the nurses office." Rachel tells her. Before Quinn can protest, Rachel takes her by the hand. Suddenly Quinn no longer wants to protest. Rachel drags the blonde towards the school.

"What about your box? I came over to help you." Quinn lets the Diva know, not that she's complaining. If she remembers correctly, that box was heavy.

"I can come and get that later, you need to get something on your eye." Rachel continues to drag Quinn towards the school.

"Hey Rachel, Quinn." Finn greets, his longs strides making it easy for him to keep up with Rachel's quick pace.

"Good morning Finn, I'm sorry, but we're a little busy at the moment." Rachel tells the tall boy. Finn frowns at the sight of the girls, in fact, many are staring. Quinn is in her cheerio uniform and she's talking to Rachel Berry. The head cheerio is even letting the diva touch her. This is groundbreaking for McKinley.

"Yeah ok." Finn waves then makes his way over to Puck.

"Have you put anything on it?" Rachel asks, but Quinn is still busy feeling smug at the fact that Rachel ignored Finn for her.

"Huh what? Oh on my eye? No, I was kinda in a hurry this morning." Quinn explains, focusing on the feeling of having Rachel's hand wrapped around her wrist. She wants to commit this moment to memory.

"Quinn! You should have iced it, it looks pretty swollen." Rachel reprimands, Quinn simply shrugs, but the grin is still firmly in place.

'"There's no need to fuss." Quinn waves off. Rachel scowls at the girl

"Of course there is! You're hurt." Rachel tells her, then proceeds to walk her right into the nurses office without any explanation.

Rachel explains to the nurse that Quinn fell before school and she nows needs medical assistance. Quinn rolls her eyes, even though she rather enjoys Rachel fussing over her. The nurse is quick to offer Quinn an Ice pack, but then the bell rings signaling the start of school.

"I have a sex ed class to teach the sophomores biology class. Will you girls be alright?" The nurse asks. Rachel nods, letting the nurse know she has it all under control.

"You don't have to stay" Quinn sighs, removing the ice pack from her face. Rachel takes it from Quinn and gently applies it to the blonde's eye.

"You should keep it on. The swelling is already going down." Rachel answers, ignoring Quinn's previous statement.

"It's ok Rachel, I know you don't like missing class." Quinn tells her, though she leans into the ice pack that Rachel holds to her face gently.

Quinn doesn't mind letting Rachel go to class. That's a selfless act, right? Either way, she hasn't really had a chance to process the fact that it is still monday since her morning started, if Rachel leaves, she'll get a chance really process everything.

"It's ok if I'm late." Rachel shakes her head, smiling at Quinn.

"You don't have to-" Before Quinn can finish her sentence, Rachel uses her free hand to place a finger on Quinn's lips, effectively stopping her.

"I know I don't have to. I want to." Rachel let's Quinn know. There's something about Rachel's personality today that contrasts the personality Rachel had yesterday. She's more confident and forward. Is it because Quinn presented herself that way to her. Is it because she started her day being friendly and helpful.

"Thank you." Quinn smiles, her lips still tingling from Rachel's touch.

Quinn may have, once again, awoken to find herself in Monday, but with Rachel sitting at her side, pressing an Ice pack to her cheek, can she really complain?

* * *

><p><strong>I really want to take a moment and thank everyone who has reviewed this fic. It is all of your support that keeps me wanting to write. it keeps me motivated and get's more words out of me.<strong>

**Hearing from you guys keeps me going :D**

**Thank you!**

**Quick note to the guest who asked who sings La vie en rose. It is a song by Edith Piaf, originally sung in french, but has been translated to english. It's a long time favorite of mine.**

**What did you all think? -A**


	9. Trouble in paradise

Quinn and Rachel part ways as soon as the nurse returns with a cucumber, wrapped in a condom. Seriously, how is that supposed to help anyone?

Quinn attends class with the overly perky Brittany, smiling her whole way through a repeat lesson on Henry Ford.

"Did you kiss her yet?" Brittany asks as they exit their class together. Quinn feels herself blushing ten different shades of red.

"No." Is her mumbled response. Brittany nudges her friend, hoping to get her to speak up.

"What was that?" Brittany teases. Quinn shakes her head and laughs at herself. Since when does THE Quinn Fabray get flustered at the mere mention of a person?

At the thought of Rachel, Quinn remembers Rachel was unable to bring in her box of canned foods because she was busy taking care of Quinn. The least the blonde could do is help the diva.

"Hey Britt, tell Santana to not forget to stop Sam and Artie from running into Rick?" Quinn spews it off so quickly that her fellow blonde looks at her confused, not only unable to understand what she said, but not understanding the context as well.

"Huh?" Brittany asks, her mouth slightly agape. "Tell San to stop Artie and Rick from making Sam go on a run?"

"Just tell her to stop Sam!" Quinn calls back over her shoulder, already heading out of the school.

Quinn makes it to the empty parking lot, no one is in sight. She leans against Rachel's car, wondering if the diva will even show up to bring in the canned goods during break. Is she wasting her time?

"Quinn?" The blonde smiles at the sound of her name. She follows the sound of the voice to see Rachel approaching her car.

"Hey. Hi. I uh figured, you know, because you helped me, that I could help you. With what you were struggling with before you saw my bruise." Quinn is very aware that she is rambling. She is also aware that Rachel looks slightly amused by it, but mostly she's surprised that Quinn is waiting for her at her car.

"You want to help me?" Rachel sounds skeptical. She must have thought that Quinn's kindness this morning had been a temporary lapse in judgement because of her head injury. Rachel was being kind because she took pity on her.

"Well yeah." Quinn nods, pushing off of Rachel's car to allow the diva to open the trunk. "You were so nice to me this morning."

Rachel pops open her trunk, almost as if she is actually deliberating if Quinn's act of kindness is true or if it's in result of her head injury. Quinn supposes she could understand why Rachel is so reluctant. Even though Quinn herself has seen and felt and had trouble trying to process her feelings. Quinn has gone through each step of her transformation. Rachel has not.

Rachel is familiar with the cold Quinn. Rachel's yesterday had a whole different Quinn who had yet to process her feelings for Rachel. Who refused to even believe she had feelings for her. This Quinn must seem so drastically different to the one she is familiar with.

"It's really not necessary." Rachel tells her, reaching for the box in her trunk. Quinn beats her to it though.

"You didn't have to stay with me in the nurses office, but you did." Quinn counters, taking a firm grip on the box. Rachel bites her lip (Something Quinn can't help but focus on) and nods, finally allowing it.

"It's what anyone would have done." Rachel tries to wave off her act of kindness as they walk back to the school.

"There wasn't exactly a line of people waiting to help me." Quinn argues, not letting Rachel play off their encounter that morning as something trivial.

"It's the uniform." Rachel jokes. "It can be rather intimidating at times." Quinn looks down at her uniform. "It might also be the hair that's throwing them off." Rachel adds, admiring Quinn's wavy locks.

"Does it look bad?" Quinn asks, suddenly wishing she had taken extra time on styling her hair that morning.

"No!" Rachel shakes her head fervently. "No of course not. You look great. I mean, it. It, your hair, looks great." This time it's Rachel's turn to fumble over her wording. "People just aren't sure what to make of it. You look so relaxed-"

"Code word for bed head." Quinn interrupts with a smile.

"No, not at all. You just look so free, but you're wearing your uniform. You only wear it on game day these days." Rachel explains.

"You notice when I wear my uniform?" Quinn asks, surprised the diva has been paying attention to her.

"Everyone does." Rachel corrects Quinn. Of course.

Before Quinn knows it, they are standing before 's office.

"How did you know I needed to come here?" Rachel asks, tilting her head slightly.

"I uh- what?" In her defense, what else could she say?

"How did you know that I needed to come to Ms. Pilsberry's office?" Rachel repeats her question.

"I was following you." Quinn covers quickly. Maybe if she had sounded more confident, the diva would have believed her.

"No." Rachel shakes her head, tapping her foot impatiently.

The warning bell rings. Literally saved by the bell.

"Look's like I gotta get to class." Quinn tries to open the door to the counselors office, the box is pretty heavy, plus it's the perfect excuse to get the hell out of there.

"Quinn!" Rachel complains. She looks at the blonde expectantly, but Quinn knows she'll sound crazy if she tells the brunette the truth. That could also mean that she would have to reveal her theories as to why this is happening to her and Quinn is not ready for THAT conversation just yet.

"I noticed there were cans in here. I sometimes bring in cans too." Quinn covers. Rachel's face softens at the admission. Quinn now wishes she hadn't lied to her. Or maybe she wishes it were true, especially with the way Rachel is smiling at her.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about Quinn." Rachel chastises the girl. Quinn struggles with the box in her hands, Rachel must notice the strain.

"Oh I'm sorry." Rachel gasps, opening the counselors office for the blonde.

"Oh Hi Rachel, Quinn!" Emma gasps. Quinn is getting really sick and tired of people looking so surprised that A: Quinn likes to spend time with Rachel and B: She's a good person.

Though it's somewhat understandable, it's really getting on her nerves.

"I gotta get to class. See you around Rachel." Quinn has to bolt out of there before she gets caught in her lie.

"Thanks Quinn!" Rachel calls out after the blonde. She smiles as she speed walks to 3rd period.

* * *

><p>"So, what the fuck did you do to me?" Santana slams her books down on the desk, practically startling Quinn out of her seat. The blonde groans, her head ache has progressively been getting worse throughout the day. She had originally thought that she would sit next to Rachel during fourth period, but she figured her best friend would want to talk. As luck would have it:<p>

"Seriously Q, this shit is fucked up." Santana curses, looking up at the doorway of the classroom. "Billy Radner is about to stumble into the classroom. Shit was funny the first time around. Now it's just pathetic." Quinn follows her best friends line of sight, and sure enough Billy Radner trips over his feet, nearly concussing himself on the corner of a desk.

"Believe me I know." Quinn groans, hiding her face in her arms, laying her head on her desk. "And I didn't do anything to you." Quinn's voice comes out muffled through her arms. "This isn't an STD i can pass around."

Santana pokes the top of Quinn's head until the blonde finally looks up. Santana smirks slightly, she loves irritating Quinn.

"WHAT?" Quinn barks out, exasperated. Santana has the good sense to scoot her chair away from Quinn.

"Who peed in your cheerios?" Santana asks, then frowns at her wording. She is a cheerio after all.

"I just have a head ache." Quinn sighs, Santana winces, taking int Quinn's black eye.

"I take it things didn't go well with your girl?" Santana asks, using a feather light touch to prod at Quinn's eye, assessing the damage.

"Not my girl." Quinn reminds her again. She's told this to her best friend various times, now that Santana remembers the previous mondays, she knows Quinn has corrected her each time. She's just choosing to be difficult. "And why would say that?"

"Incoming dwarf." Santana nods over at Rachel who is very deliberately headed their way with a scowl on her face.

"Don't call her that." Quinn growls just before Rachel stands in front of their desk. Rachel stares at Quinn expectantly as if the blonde can read her mind.

"Hi Rachel." Quinn greets, trying to ignore the butterflies. And also trying not to look so stupidly enamored in front of her best friend. Santana would never let her live it down.

"Quinn." Rachel says evenly, not even bothering to look at Santana.

"Santana." Said girl pipes in, probably not wanting to feel left out. Rachel side eyes her, but otherwise ignores the Latina's presence. "Sup bitches?"

Quinn is actually feeling small under Rachel's glare. Absolutely no one has that power over Quinn Fabray, not even Santana, but apparently one Rachel Berry does.

"Alright then." Santana says awkwardly. "I have to go get..." Santana can't even find an reason to excuse herself. "Who am I kidding? I just don't want to be here." And with that Santana grabs her books and orders the boys sitting in the desk in front of Quinn to move.

"So I was thinking-" Quinn starts, trying not to sound too eager. She's coaxing herself in trying not to smiles so broadly for two reasons. One, because she looks like a love struck idiot. Two because her wide smile is making her head hurt even more.

"No." Rachel cuts her off. Quinn arches an eyebrow, confused. She watches as Rachel stomps around the desk and takes a seat next to Quinn.

"No?" The blonde questions. Watching her, slightly amused.

"You lied to me this morning. Ms. Pilsberry told me you have not once, donated what kind of person lies about that? So I got to thinking because despite what everyone thinks and what you want everyone to believe, you are a good person. So I though: what is Quinn hiding?" Rachel is slightly blue in the face when she finishes off her rant. having said it all in one breath.

"You think I'm a good person?" Quinn asks, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"That's all you got out of what I said?" Rachel sighs, exasperated. No, that isn't all she got, that's just what she chose to fixate on.

"So I thought back to our conversation." Rachel continues her story. "I have what I like to call a sort of eidetic memory-"

"You either have an eidetic memory or you don't." Quinn tells the diva. Rachel waves her off, continuing without pause.

"And I wondered where our conversation went wrong. And you got all weird-"

"I did not get weird." Quinn defends.

"When I asked you how you knew where I needed to take the donations So Quinn, I'll ask you again: How did you know?" Again, Quinn is saved by an interruption. Ms. Howard steps into the classroom and promptly starts her class.

Thankfully, Rachel will always be the respectable student she is, and turns her full attention to the front of the room, though she looks unhappy about it.

This day couldn't possible get any worse. Why can't she go back to her and Rachel exchanging notes? Not sitting rigidly next to her, hoping she is not letting off this weird supernatural type vibe. How else could you explain it?

"You know Quinn, this morning I thought there was something different with you. Clearly I was wrong." Rachel tells her once the class is over, performing one of her perfect diva storm outs.

"Trouble in paradise?" Santana asks Quinn, watching the Diva leave the room.

"Fuck off." Quinn mutters. She stands and exits the classroom.

Quinn thought that if she had stopped one event from happening, it would result in stopping the domino effect that was the produced. I.e. Santana was supposed to stop Sam from shoving Rick. Meaning Rick would no longer have to seek out revenge.

Clearly her hypothesis was wrong though, because like any other day, Rick strolled menacingly down the hallway with a slushie in hand.

"RICK!" Quinn barks, not in the mood. The boy looks at her, eyes narrowed at the cheerios uniform, then tosses the slushie right in her face.

A gasp echoes across the halls, for a second Quinn had thought it was hers. Turns out the whole student body gasped collectively at the sight of the cheerio dripping blue.

Quinn isn't mad. She isn't even feeling down about it. She is simply done with this day. Something went wrong, but lately she has been living in a nintendo game, so lost a life? Don't worry you get another try.

Quinn turns on her heel, seemingly unaffected, sloshing through the hallway. In fact, the blonde looks bored. Th blonde can hear a commotion behind her, and she's more than positive that she hears Santana beating up Rick, but she continues on, briefly locking eyes with Rachel before exiting the school.

* * *

><p>When dinner time came along, Quinn opted staying in her room instead. Judy must have noticed her daughters foul state, so she actually joined her in her room when dinner time came. It was the nicest thing Quinn and Judy had experienced together in a long time. They sat cross legged on Quinn's bed, watching a movie.<p>

When the doorbell rang, Quinn sighed. When she had started off the day, she was most excited about this part. Now she was dreading it.

"Don't worry honey, I'll get it. I'll take the dishes while I'm at it." Quinn nods, not even bothering to argue, maybe Rachel will go away. It's not that she doesn't want Rachel there, she just rather not look crazy in front of Rachel. Which is what will happen if Rachel asks her for answers.

"Quinn?" Rachel taps on the door. Of course she wouldn't leave. Rachel is persistent. Quinn is curled into a ball facing away from her doorway. She hugs her legs to her chest, dressed in her cheerio sweats and one of her sisters old college tshirts.

"I'm awake." Quinn let's her know. Though she doesn't move. She isn't even sure why she said that, she could have pretended to be asleep and the brunette would have left.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asks tentatively. Quinn feels her bed dip. She's suddenly very aware of the brunettes proximity to her.

"Insane. Tired. My head still kind hurts. Take your pick." Quinn lists off, turning over on her side so she can look at Rachel. She sits on the very edge of the blondes bed, she isn't looking at Quinn though. She's admiring the blondes room.

"Surprised there isn't any Bieber posters?" Quinn asks, smiling. Rachel slowly turns her attention back to Quinn.

"Yeah, actually." The brunette laughs.

"You know, I've never been in your room before, but something about it feels so familiar." Rachel shakes her head, probably wanting to ward of the strange feeling.

"I should have followed you, helped you get cleaned up." Rachel expresses this guiltily. Quinn shrugs and pats the emptiness next to her, allowing Rachel to lie down. She is only hesitant for a moment before joining the blonde.

"I came right home. I was having a bad day, so I decided to end it early." Quinn shrugs.

"I still could have followed you. You were being so nice to me this morning. And I had to go and ruin it by accusing you of... I don't even know." Rachel shakes her head, disappointed in herself.

"It's fine. I'm over it." Quinn admits. She's honestly just enjoying the feeling of Rachel lying with her on her bed.

"Can I ask you something though?" Rachel asks quietly.

"Go ahead." Quinn allows, closing her eyes. She really is exhausted and the sound of Rachel's voice is lulling her to sleep.

"How did you know?" Rachel whispers, and Quinn might be crazy, but did Rachel just scoot a little closer to her?

"Literally ask me anything but that." Quinn sighs, opening her eyes slightly.

"Anything?" Rachel looks excited by this.

"Why not?" Quinn yawns. Seriously what's the worst she could do?

"There's something different about you." Rachel notes, Quinn has to open her eyes to make sure Rachel isn't done, but apparently she is.

"That's not a question." Quinn teases. Rachel smiles this time Quinn knows she isn't imagining Rachel scoot closer to her.

"What changed?"

Quinn has to take a moment to think about her answer. She really doesn't want to come off as crazy or creepy.

"Me I guess." Quinn answers, unsure. Rachel shakes her head. Not liking this answer.

"No, you're still the same person you've always been, you just- the walls you build up, they're not there." Rachel notes. Quinn had not been aware that Rachel pays so much attention to her.

"No they're still there." Quinn argues "I guess they aren't there for you."

"Why?" Rachel asks, but Quinn can feel herself falling asleep again.

"Because Rachel, I'm tired of hiding from you."

* * *

><p><strong>How are you guys doing? Hope all is well.<strong>

**Can I just say? WOW! You guys are so amazing with the reviews, it really made my week. **

**So if you guys promise to keep it up, I promise to write you guys an extra fluffy chapter next. Deal?**

**What did you guys think?- A**


	10. Lucky number 7

**I apologize for any mistakes you probably will find.**

**As promised:**

* * *

><p>Quinn feels herself falling. Or floating. She isn't quite sure which All she knows is it feels nice.<p>

She's vaguely aware that she's between being asleep and awake. She can feel the pillows burrowed under her, like laying upon a fluffy cloud. She's also aware of the slight warmth pressed against her side. One she can't quite place. How could she be feel warmth if she's floating through the sky? Oh right, she's not actually floating, she's in her bed.

"Quinn." Or maybe she is floating in the heavens. How else could she explain the angel calling out her name.

"Quinn. Don't you dare fall asleep." Quinn stirs slightly, then she feels a sudden jolt to her right shoulder.

"What did you mean about that?" The angelic voice asks.

"Quinn-middle name-Fabray!" The voice calls out shrilly. This is enough to wake Quinn from the land of in between consciousness.

"Quinn is my middle name." Quinn mumbles, wiping at her eyes, chuckling slightly. She sits up in her bed, trying to yawn away her fatigue.

"What?" Rachel asks very uncharacteristically. She's normally more verbose, but it seems she's busy watching Quinn slowly sit up in bed, propping her head on her elbow so she could get a better look at the brunette before her.

"My middle name is Quinn." The blonde admits a little shyly. Rachel adjusts herself on the bed so she is mirroring Quinn's position.

"I've never told anyone that. Not even Santana." The girl admits. Rachel looks surprised by this admission.

"I that what you meant?" Rachel asks. "When you said you're tired of hiding from me?"

Quinn bites her lip, avoiding Rachel's eyes while she deliberates on how she would answer.

In truth, she had been more asleep than awake when she admitted that little nugget of information. There really was no way around that. No way of excusing her words, pretending like she meant something else.

"You want to open up to me?" Rachel elaborates, just in case Quinn doesn't get her point. "Despite what our fellow glee clubbers might think, and you might find this hard to believe, but I'm actually a great listener."

"I don't find that hard to believe." Quinn smiles at Rachel when a blush appears on her cheek. Something about the way Quinn said that made her Rachel flush. They are a whisper away from each other, entranced by the other's eyes. Quinn staring into big chocolate eyes. Rachel getting lost in hazel, the light catching it in such a way that she isn't quite sure she can even label the eyes as hazel.

Rachel realizes how close they are from each other. She clears her throat and scoots back slightly.

"So if Quinn is your middle name, then what is your first?" Rachel asks, changing the subject.

"Oh, I'm not sure I can tell you that." Quinn shakes her head, though a smile is still firmly in place. "I mean, what would be in it for me?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks, adjusting herself so she is lying on her back and looking up at Quinn's ceiling.

"I mean that this is prime time information right here. I've never told anyone this, so what's in it for me?" Quinn doesn't adjust herself like Rachel is. Instead she admires the view that has presented itself in front of her. She admires the curve of Rachel's neck, and the line of her collarbone. She watches the way her lips form certain words, the way she licks them between a particularly long rants.

" I could tell you information about me." Rachel continues when Quinn simply watches her. "I'll tell you something I've never told anyone before. Once when I was 6, I thought I could fly. I climbed out onto the roof, nearly gave my daddy a heart attack." Rachel laughs at herself, continuing to look up at the ceiling. Her fingers toying with the hem of her shirt.

"And you gave up?" Quinn chuckles, admiring the way Rachel's lip quirk up into a smile.

"Of course not." She shakes her head. "I wouldn't be Rachel Berry if I did."

"Got out on the roof a week later and jumped off. I managed a perfect tuck and roll, only slightly bruising my ankles. Ok nearly perfect. My arm didn't particularly like it when Ianded on my father's car."

"I imagine it wouldn't." Quinn laughs. "Perfect tuck and roll?

"It wasn't so much a tuck and roll as it was a flailing to the ground, but I imagined it looked graceful." Rachel laughs, her left hand reaches to her left elbow, softly tracing over something.

"Did you get a scar?" Quinn asks, her eyes following the motion. Rachel's eyes flutter, meeting Quinn's. Rachel slowly reaches out to take Quinn's hand, bringing it to her right elbow.

"You can feel it, right..."Her voice trails off when Quinn's fingers meet her skin. They trail over the scar.

"I feel it." Quinn whispers, making the moment more intimate than it should have been.

"I was in a cast for what felt like forever. My dad had to write all my homework for me, so I learn to write with my left hand. I actually had to learn how to do a lot of things. So I'm ambidextrous." Rachel raises her voice above a whisper. After that a comfortable silence consumes them both. Quinn simply watches the brunette. Rachel actually has to lower her gaze because Quinn's stare is so intense.

"Does that merit an answer from you?" Rachel asks after a while. Quinn almost forgets her agreement.

"I suppose." Quinn sighs as if it is the most difficult task in the world. And in some ways, it is.

"My first name is Lucy." Quinn admits, finally having to pull her eyes off of Rachel. She looks away self consciously. What she doesn't realize is Rachel is now looking at her.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray. I like that." This time it's Rachel who is whispering. She and Quinn lock eyes. "It's a beautiful name."

There's another silence for a while. And again, it isn't uncomfortable. So Quinn does the one thing she'll know Rachel will appreciate to fill the silence: She sings.

"Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose" Quinn sings, only loud enough to fill the room. Rachel turns her whole body on the bed so she is facing Quinn now, watching the blonde intently.

"When you kiss me, heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose." Quinn sings softly, avoiding Rachel's gaze.

"When you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom." Quinn continues to sing, this time staring right at Rachel as she sings.

"And when you speak, angels sing from above. Every day words seem to turn into love songs." A look washes over Rachel's face. Almost a wave recognition crosses her face. Almost. It's not quite there though.

"Give your heart and soul to me." Quinn sings, and she realizes she means every word of it. "And life will always be." She hesitantly takes Rachel's hand into hers, making sure the diva understands the song is for her and only her. "La vie en rose."

Quinn and Rachel's foreheads are practically pressed against each other. Eyes, like most of the night, locked onto the ones in front of them.

"Why does this feel so familiar?" Rachel asks, her fingers weaving through Quinn's.

"That song. Your room." Rachel shakes her head. "Have you ever felt deja vu?" She asks.

"You have no idea." Quinn tells her scooting closer, if that's even possible.

"What's going on?" Rachel asks, though the way she licks her lips, it's like she can read into Quinn's next move.

Quinn isn't exactly sure where she is mustering up all of this courage. She's not even sure what she's doing. She's going with her gut. And her gut is telling her to kiss Rachel Berry.

It's the first time in a couple of days that she hasn't thought of the constant loop that is her life. She isn't thinking about how tomorrow she'll probably wake up to find it's March 21st again. She thinking of ways to fix it. She is thinking in the moment. And in that moment, she's watching Rachel's lips, and with this, she finds the courage to press her lips against them.

Rachel pulls away after the initial contact, but then surges forward pressing her lips against Quinn's. It's a slow kiss one that has no rush to be over.

Something inside Quinn changes in that moment. She's kissed plenty of guys before. Even Lucy once kissed a boy, but this, this s different. It is nothing like any of her previous kisses felt.

Her first kiss, as Lucy, was sloppy and awkward. It was with a boy at summer camp. She doesn't even remember his name, but she remembers the moment clearly

Her second kiss with Brad Nelson, her freshman year. He was captain of the soccer team and a junior. She was a freshman cheerio with high hopes to be the captain the next year. It was uncomfortable, and mostly for show.

Her third kiss was with a boy from a different school she met at a high school party that summer. All she remembers is that it tasted of alcohol and Santana was quick to stop it.

Her fourth kiss was with Finn. It had been soft and sweet, but he was scared in his movements, not sure where to place his hands and hr neck hurt from the angle.

Her fifth was with Puck. It had been urgent and guilty and lead to things that she regrets. Things that forever changed her life.

Her sixth kiss had been with Sam earlier that year. He read signs wrong, thinking Quinn wanted to be kissed, and by him no less. It was quick because Quinn had pushed him off.

Lucky number 7. That is Rachel Berry. Her 7th kiss. It's patient and careful, but not overly cautious. One of her hands reaches to Quinn's neck, pulling her closer.

There is no urgency to how their lips glide against each other. and eventually when tongues explore.

Rachel is the one to pull away. Quinn would never have that kind of strength. She leans her forehead against Quinn's.

Quinn has her eyes closed, just wanting to take in the moment longer. Listening to Rachel's slightly uneven breath, and feeling a little smug because that is because of her.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispers, but the blonde cups Rachel's cheeks and blindly places a finger to Rachel's lips.

"Just give me one more moment." Quinn begs. This may not be the answer to everything that is going on in her life, but this is Quinn's answer. And she would like a moment to really commit it to memory.

"Ok." Quinn allows after maybe another two minutes of silence. The girls pull apart enough so they don't have to be cross eyed while looking at each other.

"What did that mean?" Rachel asks, she looks scared. And Quinn isn't quite sure why. Does she think it's a prank? Does she feel the same? Or does she not and just kissed her out of pity?

"I think you know what that meant for me." Quinn replies hopefully. "The questions is: what did that mean for you?"

Rachel is silent for longer than Quinn would have liked, and when she is about to open her mouth to speak, there is a knock on the door. It doesn't send the girls flying apart like it should have. Instead it separates them to a respectable distance.

"Hi girls. It's getting late." Judy tells them after Quinn allows her to come in. Rachel sits up hurriedly.

"Oh yes, I probably should get going." Rachel announces. Judy shakes her head, stepping into Quinn's bedroom.

"I'd hate for you to drive home this late." Judy tells her. "What with the roads being icey. Santana and Brittany used to spend the night on school nights all the time. I'm sure Quinn wouldn't mind letting you borrow some clothes."

Rachel looks alarmed by the invitation.

"I - I don't know."

"I can call your fathers if you'd like." Judy offers. Quinn's eyes nearly bug out of her head. Judy is aware that Rachel has 2 dads? I mean, it's not a secret, but she would expect her mother to be a little...sensitive about the subject.

"I'm not sure..." Rachel looks over at Quinn, almost asking if it's ok with the blonde. She smiles at her, not wanting to seem too eager by nodding her head.

"I'd just have to see if it's ok with them." Rachel tells the Fabray's. Rachel exits the room momentarily.

"You and Santana still share your bed when she spends the night, right?" Judy asks her daughter.

"Yeah, but I'm-" Quinn doesn't want to make the diva uncomfortable by forcing her to share a bed.

"Oh good." Judy doesn't bother to hear her daughters protest. Rachel returns looking very shy.

"They said it was alright." Rachel tells them, surprising Quinn. She could have lied and said they didn't let her, even if they did.

"Alright the girls. Light's out." Judy tells them with an oblivious smile. She leaves the girls to settle themselves.

"Santana and I share a bed when she spends the night, so my mom assumed we would too. But if that makes you-" Before Quinn can finish Rachel interrupts.

"I'm fine Quinn. Do you have anything I can sleep in?" Quinn's hands might be shaking with nerves as she searches for something Rachel can wear. In the end, she lets her wear her cheerio sweats and a tshirt. Quinn loves the way they fit her a little too baggy.

Quinn wears something very similarly.

Neither of the girls brings up the kiss, not even when the room is painted into darkness. They lie next to each other, almost rigid.

They don't cuddle through the night, and they don't speak (except for their whispered goodnights). And even though they lay in silence, Quinn's heart is racing. It's not because she is going to lean in for a kiss or anything. She's simply nervous.

Even though they don't kiss, or cuddle, or even talk. It's not exactly uncomfortable. It's Rachel who shifts slightly. Her hand brushing up against Quinn's. Their fingers twine together through the silence.

Quinn falls asleep, unsure of what tomorrow will bring, but content with holding the hand of Rachel Berry in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong> Wow, Thank you all for all your kind words and support. I was going to wait and see if I held out, i might get a few more, but I promised, and also Reviewer <em>lugete<em> pointed out that it was March 22nd yesterday. Looks like none of us is living in a perpetual loop of March 21st.**

**Also, A little note, for those who asked why Quinn didn't just say she knew where the donations go. In my high school we only held canned food drives 1 maybe 2 times a year. Rachel isn't bringing in food for a food drive, she is just donating food because she knows Emma works there. But otherwise, you guys were right- It should have been an easy save for her.**

**I'm going to do some shameless plugging here, so if you're not into that you can skip this.**

**I've been working on some other fics:**

**If you like Faberry and Zombies: Check out Against all odds and it's sequel Here's to Us.**

**If you like Disney and Faberry: Check out Happiest place on earth.**

**If you like Hunger Games and Faberry: Check out The strength in trees.**

**Alright, I'm done.**

**Thank you all, once again, for the reviews. Keep it up! I swear it pays off- it makes me all happy and gooey inside, which means more faberry.**

**What did you guys think?- A**


	11. Next time

**I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p>"I'm Mr. Brightside!"<p>

Quinn finds herself flexing her fingers as if she had just been grasping onto something tightly in her sleep. As if, unconsciously, she knew that what she was holding onto would not be there when she awoke.

She stretches her arm out to find the bed cold. She knows she shouldn't have been expecting a warm body at her side. But still, she had been hoping it wouldn't be cold. No evidence left behind of the girl who she had been previously sharing it with.

Quinn heaves a sigh, perhaps a bit dramatically. She should not have gotten her hopes up. She picks up her alarm clock and again, chucks it across the room. Apparently not with enough force though, because all it does is distort Brandon Flowers voice to a creepy register.

"Shut up!" Quinn groans at her alarm clock. She pulls her pillow over her face and screams. Hoping the feathers and fabric will muffle her frustration.

Quinn sits up in bed. Everything is exactly where she expects it to be. Coffee is brewing. There will be exactly enough shampoo for her. Brandon Flowers continues to croon through the broken speakers of her alarm. Nothing is different. Quinn Fabray is ready to change that.

* * *

><p><em>Three months later<em>

"It's been 3 months Q." Santana huffs taking a seat next to Quinn in the cafeteria. The Latina furrows her brow, her lips silently mouthing numbers "Maybe more. I don't know."

"I know how long it's been." Quinn replies, staring longingly over at Rachel who is busy having a conversation with Brittany. She flails her arms dramatically in the air, speaking in a heated rush. Brittany is trying her best to calm the diva.

"Well then what are we going to do?" Santana asks, shoving her best friend impatiently. Quinn ignores her and continues to watch Rachel gesticulate wildly. Occasionally she points over at Quinn, but she never looks her way. Quinn sighs.

"How am I supposed to know?" Quinn replies, a bit defeated. Santana is right, they have been living in this continuous loop for far too long and by the looks of things, it may just continue that way.

"I don't know! But you could at least pretend that you care! I've hardly seen you!" Santana really doesn't have it in her to throw her usual insults. She feels her sanity slowly slipping away.

"Don't blame me for this." Quinn argues finally tearing her attention away from Rachel.

"You're not even trying! You spend all your time trying to make out with Berry again!" Santana may have said this a bit too loudly, but at this point she doesn't care. Even if rumors spread they'll be gone by the time she wakes up again.

"Don't pretend like you don't spend all your time having sex with Brittany. I think you guys have done it in every classroom here." Quinn grimaces at the memories. She's walked in on her best friends at least a dozen times.

"Twice." Santana smirks. "All we need is Figgins office one more time and-"

"Stop. please." Quinn begs, hiding her face in her hands.

"What was she thinking?" Rachel screeches. The whole cafeteria turns their attention to the diva. Brittany has the good sense to pull her away to a more private location.

"In her defense you should not have just gone up and kissed her." Santana informs her best friend.

"You're defending Rachel?" Quinn implores, confused.

Though she knows Santana has a point. Quinn really can't be blamed though, not after Rachel was looking at her all pouty. She just had to kiss her. Especially since she and Rachel spent a perfect day together the previous day. They had ended the night with Quinn dropping her off at her door, sharing a kiss just before Rachel bid her a good night.

It's all so confusing because Rachel remembers none of this, but Quinn does. All she wants to do is continue the day where they left off, but of course, this curse or whatever, will not allow it.

"I'm losing my mind." Santana defends. "How many times have you guys kissed since all of this started?" Santana asks, probably wanting to change the subject before she reveals that she is growing fond of Rachel.

"Counting this morning?" Quinn asks her friend, her fingers trace over her lips softly.

"She slapped you. Yea, counting today." Santana chuckles slightly. She had witnessed the slap this morning, even though she knows Rachel has slapped her 3 times in the last three months. All because Quinn kissed her. She was finally able to witness it

"17" Quinn smiles softly, because even if 4 of those kisses resulted in a slap. 2 of them in Rachel running away and ignoring her for the rest of the day. And 1 case of her running away then coming by for dinner to pick up where they left off. 10 of them had been completely mutual and had not come as a surprise. 5 of them Rachel had been the one to lean in.

"You dog." Santana teases her friend bumping her shoulder lightly. Quinn chuckles, thinking back on her 6th kiss with Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>One month and 28 days ago<em>

"Thank you for coming with me today." Rachel thanked the blonde as they stepped out of the local shelter just having finished up helping Ms. Pilsberry serve dinner.

"Thanks for inviting me." Quinn replied honestly. She had been surprised when Rachel had come up to her after school to invite her to help serve dinner at the local homeless shelter.

It was cold outside and Rachel had forgotten her sweatshirt in her car. She was shivering, hugging her arms around herself.

"Here." Quinn didn't even need to think about removing her cheerios letterman to hand over to Rachel.

"No." Rachel refused between chattering teeth. "You'll be cold."

Quinn shook her head and draped it Rachel's shoulder before she could argue.

"I'm naturally warm blooded." Quinn told her, though she could already feel the effects of the cold night air. "Haven't you heard? I'm hot!" Quinn joked. Rachel bumped her hip against Quinn's and laughed.

"And humble!" Rachel shook her head then frowned when she realized they had reached her car, drawing their night to an end.

"You know, the polite thing to do..." Quinn began once she noticed Rachel's frown. "Is to buy me a hot cocoa after I so kindly offered you my coat."

"Such a gentleman." Rachel teased. She only contemplated what Quinn said for a minute before looking up at the coffee shop across the street.

"It would be rude of me really, if I didn't." Rachel agreed before offering her arm to Quinn.

"Shall we?" She asked, nodding over to the Lima Bean. Lucky for Lima there were 3 of them.

"Who's the gentleman now?" Quinn asked, taking Rachel's arm gratefully. The girls chuckled as they crossed the street.

They had both ordered hot cocoa's. And Quinn had ended up paying for them both. Rachel complained about it, but Quinn noticed the girl looked flattered by the gesture.

"Next time, I get to buy it." Rachel had told her once they were halfway back to their cars, sipping at their drinks.

"You want their to be a next time?" Quinn asked, slipping her hand into Rachel's like it was the most natural thing in the world. Rachel grasped it back in the same way. It always marveled Quinn when this happened. Because for Quinn, they had held hands more than a dozen times by that point, but Rachel didn't know that. So of course it would feel natural for Quinn. Not for Rachel. But apparently, it did.

"Don't you?" Rachel asked, of course she knew the answer to that. Especially because it had been Quinn to slip her hand into Rachel's. She just wanted to hear it. Quinn knew this, she had done it a couple times and every time, Quinn would indulge her.

"Only if there is a time after that. And a time after that. And a time after that." Quinn told her with a smile. They had reached Rachel's car. Now they really had to part ways. If Quinn had her calculations correct(and by this point, she did) Rachel's parents would call in 15 minutes asking here where she was.

"You'll get sick of me." Rachel had said it like it was a joke, but Quinn knew there were many insecurities laced behind that one statement. So Quinn stepped right in front of her, a breath away, eyes locked, one hand holding Rachel's, the other wrapped around her drink.

"Never." Quinn whispered in a promise. Rachel searched Quinn's eyes, looking for any indication that she was lying, but apparently she did not find it because she stood on her toes, wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck (Careful as to not spill her drink) and pulled her in for a kiss. It had been the first one Rachel had initiated. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and kissed back eagerly.

Rachel was the one to pull away and only because her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Hi daddy." Rachel answered with a blush. Quinn shook her head. Dammit Hiram, why did he have to go an call 10 minutes ahead of schedule?

"Yes, I'm actually leaving now." Rachel mouthed 'sorry' to Quinn at this. The blonde heaved a sigh, but nodded. "Ok, see you soon. Bye." Rachel hung up her phone, beginning to pull off Quinn's lettermen jacket.

"No. Take it with you. It's cold." Quinn argued, placing a hand on Rachel's. Stilling her movements.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered. She was unsure of how to proceed. So Quinn leaned in and pecked Rachel, surprising the diva slightly.

"I like how it looks on you." Quinn told her. "Text me when you get home ok?" Rachel nodded. It seemed she couldn't find words. Quinn watched Rachel get in her car, feeling a little upset that Rachel said nothing about the kiss.

"Quinn!" Rachel called out before the blonde could retreat to her own vehicle. The blonde turned around to see the diva had lowered her window. She beckoned her with a curl of her index finger.

The blonde wasn't one to disobey. She leaned down, sticking her face into the vehicle. Rachel reached her hand to Quinn's neck, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Rachel drove off.

Quinn glanced down at her hot cocoa, she had half left, but she much rather have the taste of Rachel Berry on her lips. So she tossed it in a trash can and headed home.

The next morning when she had woken up to the sound of The Killers, her heart had broken a little bit. But she also knew that she could make each day as good as that one.

* * *

><p>"Sorry Quinn." Brittany interrupted Quinn's memory, taking a seat next to Santana.<p>

"Hmm?" Quinn hums, not having heard the first part.

"She said Rachel's still pissed." Santana clarifies for her best friend.

"Yeah. I shouldn't have just kissed her like that." Quinn knows she was in the wrong for assaulting Rachel in that way, but she's unsure of the etiquette for these situations.

"Has she ever reacted this badly?" Brittany asks her fellow blonde. Brittany seems more confused than usual because she swears Rachel 'totally wanted to get her sweet lady kisses on'. It's not like Quinn is unaware that there is a sort of mutual attraction or else they wouldn't have already shared 17 kisses.

"Yeah, the second time she slapped me." Quinn told them.

* * *

><p><em> Two months and 16 days ago<em>

Quinn had found herself in the choir room. She wasn't an expert on the piano but Rachel had given her a couple of rudimentary lessons and she could now at least play her personal favorite: La vie en rose.

"What are you doing in here all alone?" Rachel called out from the doorway. She strode into the choir room, but instead of taking a seat next to Quinn on the piano bench, she stood at the opposite end. It should have been her first clue, really.

"I just needed some space." Quinn told her. She was unable to stop the slushie attack on Sam today, but she had managed saving Rachel from slipping and concussing herself.

"I came in here to thank you." Rachel blurted out, then blushed. "I mean for helping me." Quinn smiled, her fingers playing the soft melody.

"It was no problem. You didn't have to go looking for me." Quinn told her, stilling her fingers to look up at her.

"I didn't have to look. I heard the music." Rachel informed her. Quinn frowned and stood from the bench.

"You still didn't have to thank me." Quinn told her, taking a step closer to the diva.

"My fathers taught me to always-" Before Rachel could finish, Quinn leaned in and pressed her lips to Rachel's. The diva had responded for a moment before pulling away and slapping the blonde.

"What are you doing?" Rachel spluttered, taking a step away from the blonde. Quinn tried not to look too wounded, but she couldn't help it.

"I-I-I." Quinn really didn't have an appropriate response or an excuse. What was she supposed to say? You looked like you needed CPR?

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" Rachel asked, her eyes frantically searching around the room. Probably looking for Ashton Kutcher. No Rachel, you have not just been punk'd.

"Who do you think you are?" She screeched. "Is Santana going to pop out of nowhere and throw slushie balloons at me? Or is she just going to drop a bucket of pigs blood on me?" Rachel looked up at the ceiling, slightly horrified, expecting to find said bucket.

"It's not like that." Quinn shook her head fervently.

"It's not?" Rachel barked, livid. "Then tell me Quinn! What is it? You're not going to tell me that in the span of 24 hours you suddenly realized you had feelings for me! That's rich! If you're going to prank me, at least come up with something believable."

"Rachel, just-"

"I can't believe you Quinn. This is low." Quinn was finally able to see what was really bothering Rachel. She thought that Quinn liking her was absurd. And the blonde had gotten her hopes up. Rachel had it all wrong though. Quinn did have feelings for her, but Quinn would not have the opportunity to tell Rachel this.

"It's cruel. I didn't know you were capable of this." Rachel proceeded to perform her infamous storm out. She ignored the blonde for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"Damn." Santana whispers sympathetically.<p>

"I'm sorry." Brittany tells her friend. Quinn shrugs.

"But she's got it all wrong. I don't even like Carrie. Though...I think she may be onto something with the slushie balloons." Santana takes on a very pensive, slightly evil, conniving, look.

"I think you two might be looking at this all wrong." Brittany changes the subject suddenly.

"Looking at what baby?" Santana asks, leaning her head on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany wraps her arm around Santana.

"I mean as cool as living the same day over and over again is. I think you guys should do something to move on." Brittany informs them. Quinn stares at her friend with a blank expression. Is she kidding?

"Really San. I don't get to remember any of the places we've-" Before Brittany can finish that sentence, Quinn cuts in.

"You think we're not trying?" Quinn asks, slightly frustrated. Santana glares at her.

"Are you?" Brittany asks, unsure.

Quinn can't help but feel slightly offended by this. Brittany must sense this because she continues.

"From what you guys have told me all you two are doing is living each day and only do things to make your own life better." Brittany informs them. Santana's mouth opens and closes a couple of times but no sounds come out. Quinn bites her lip, taking in this information.

"Think about it. You guys are still kind of jerks. It seems to me you guys are taking advantage of this to live the best day ever. According to you. San and I get to have sex everywhere and you get to kiss Rachel. How does that help anyone but yourself."

Both girls are silent, taking in this information. Everything Brittany has said is true.

"I think I broke like 50 fairy god mother rules by telling you guys the answer." Brittany looks torn by this.

"Britt you're not our-" Quinn can't finish her sentence because Santana glares at her.

"No you didn't Britt. Sometimes Quinn and I are stupid." Quinn snorts at this, she has never heard Santana admit that she has acted stupid. "And we need someone to nudge us in the right direction."

"But aren't you supposed to figure this stuff out on your own?"

"Ideally, yes. But sometimes someone has to point out you're wrong. Doesn't mean the person is going to change. But if they do-that's when it matters." Santana tells Brittany. Quinn looks at her best friends, impressed. And also slightly envious of their relationship.

"Hey there pretty ladies." Puck announces, joining the girls at their table. Brittany waves enthusiastically at him, Santana nods, and Quinn scoots over to give him a little more room.

"I have a bone to pick with you." Puck tells Quinn, taking her fork and spearing a cucumber from her plate, plopping it into his mouth.

"Me?" Quinn questions, unsure.

"Yeah. You. I don't know what you did to my Berry, but I think you have to apologize." Puck tells her seriously.

"You're right." Quinn nods, not bothering to put up a fight. Puck shakes his head.

"I- what?" Puck looks surprised. "I mean- yeah. I know I am."

"I'm going to go do that now." Quinn stands without needing further instruction.

Meanwhile, Brittany waves over Tina and Mercedes, asking them to join.

"Oh god." Santana groans. "Is this going to be a regular occurrence?"

"Be nice." Brittany pokes Santana in the side. The Latina huffs.

"This is me being nice." She complains.

"Hey Wheezy, toss me a tot." Santana orders. Mercedes looks down at her tray, skeptical. Probably wondering if it's worth sharing, but apparently she finds the situation slightly amusing so she indulges the girl. She tosses it up in the air, allowing Santana to open wide, catching it in her mouth. Artie rolls up just in time to see what is going on and cheer along with the rest of the group.

"It's a start." Quinn nods, admiring the scene.

Now to apologize to Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>First, I would like to apologize for the wait on this chapter, but I was on spring break and was scheduled to work every day, so I was exhausted and had no time. I didn't want to write you guys a half assed chapter. I wanted it to be good. So I hope this lives up to that.<strong>

**Second, I would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews, you are all what keep me going. Last chapter got the most reviews I have ever gotten on one chapter. Can we beat it again this time?**

**Third, or maybe 2.5? I got some mad, mad love on all my other fics, so thank you all so much for that. I'd like to especially thank reliposhxoxo , gllover22, and as always, frida. And all of you really. You all really make my days a little brighter. I will never be able to express how much it means to me that you all take the time to read this and to let me know what you thought of it.**

**What did you guys think?**

**Much love, Alex.**


	12. Worth

**I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p>To say she was nervous was an understatement.<p>

Though to be fair, Rachel always made Quinn nervous.

Sometimes it was the good kind of nerves. The kind that makes you feel butterflies. Other times it felt like those butterflies had turned into moths. Or better yet, birds. But like humming birds, not something huge like a peacock. That'd be weird. Birds in your stomach in general would be weird.

See? Rachel makes her so nervous that she starts to categorize what kind of fluttering is going on in her stomach.

Right now? On a scale from butterflies to humming birds? It'd probably be a fucking Ostrich.

Rachel is in the choir room, her fingers fluttering over the keys of the piano. And Quinn is just standing outside, like a creep, watching her.

Alright Fabray, getcha head in the game. And now she has a High School Musical song stuck in her head. Perfect.

Quinn isn't sure how to announce her presence. She doesn't want to scare the girl any more than she already has for the day.

She clears her throat, thinking it's her best way to go.

Rachel jumps about a mile in the air even though it hadn't been very loud. She wipes at her face and sniffles slightly before turning around to face Quinn. She immediately recognizes the traces of tears. She'd been crying.

"You're crying." Quinn mumbles sadly. She mentally scolds herself for sounding so obtuse.

"Am I?" Rachel asks sarcastically. She's already gathering her belongings to leave.

"No, don't go." Quinn practically begs in a quiet voice. She's never heard herself sound so remorseful. Rachel eyes the blonde suspiciously, but she does not still her movements she continues gathering her sheet music.

Quinn moves around the piano trying to face the girl, but the diva avidly ignores her. She's hunched over her pink backpack, putting away her sheet music. Quinn kneels before her, trying to get to eye level. Rachel does nothing to acknowledge her.

Quinn gently places her hand over Rachel's hoping to still her movements. The girl flinches away. Quinn raises her hands, as if in surrender.

"I honestly didn't mean to make you cry." Quinn whispers honestly. Maybe if she speaks in a low voice, the girl will strain her ears to really listen to her words. Really hear the remorse behind them.

"What exactly were you trying to accomplish?" Rachel spits back angrily. She stands straightening herself. Quinn follows her lead with a sigh.

"Can I be honest with you?" It must be how vulnerable and remorseful Quinn looks and sounds that causes Rachel to take a pause.

This is what Quinn admires most about Rachel. She's still suspicious of Quinn's motives. And rightfully so. For all she knows Quinn had some humiliating prank planned for her, but despite all of this, she stops to listen. She's willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, or even just to pause and listen because she can hear the pain in someones's voice.

"I had no idea what I was doing. And I really am sorry because I didn't think of the consequences. I didn't think of how you would feel. But I promise the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."

Rachel hesitates at the doorway a while longer before walking over to Quinn. She leaves a considerable amount of space between them.

"You're lying." Rachel's tone is inquisitive. Almost asking for the full story.

"I am sorry Rachel." Quinn tells her firmly.

"I do believe that your apology is sincere." Rachel allows. "But you don't just kiss someone for no reason." Quinn could be wrong, but is that- does she sound hopeful?

"I don't know what to tell you." Quinn tells her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. A self conscious tick she has whenever she's nervous. She suddenly has to avoid Rachel's gaze. She had come looking for her to apologize. Nothing more.

It never gets easier. Putting your heart on the line. She knows there is an attraction there, but Rachel couldn't possibly feel the same way Quinn does. Quinn's feelings have developed stronger and stronger for the diva every day.

"How about the truth?" Rachel asks her carefully. She taps her foot impatiently, though she has given Quinn a chance to defend herself, she hasn't forgiven her.

Quinn smiles slightly at the tapping foot. How can a tiny girl be so adorable? Does she have reserves of it somewhere?

"Quinn?" Rachel's patience is running thin.

"You're asking yourself if I suddenly developed feelings for you over night?" Quinn dodges the question with a question.

Rachel furrows her brow. Like maybe the thought crossed her mind.

"I didn't. It's always been there. I think you know that though." All of Quinn's days are getting muddled together so she isn't quite sure if before her eternal loop of mondays she ever showed signs of having feelings for the girl.

Rachel still looks skeptical, she even looks around the room.

"No Pigs blood or Slushie balloons. Promise." Quinn swears.

"Can you read minds?" Rachel asks, eyes wide. She then shakes her head, ridding herself of her ridiculous theories.

"Can you blame me for not believing any of this?" Rachel asks instead of freaking out from the confession. Quinn bites her lip, shifting her eyes to the ground. She shakes her head.

"Of course not." She answers.

"I mean you have to know how this sounds to me Quinn." Rachel tells her. "Friday you were calling me Man Hands and it's like you showed up at school after the weekend and you're this whole different person when it comes to me."

"When it comes to you?" Quinn implores curiously. It rings all too familiar with what Brittany was saying.

"Well. You showed up this morning offering to help me, but then right after we dropped off the box a freshman dropped all of her papers on the ground and you didn't bother to help her."

"I was running late for class." Quinn mumbles in defense. It's not that hadn't thought about it, but she really had been running late.

"It's just THE Quinn Fabray all of a sudden has feelings for me? Are you going to announce it to all of McKinley?"

Quinn's immediate response is to fervently shake her head. Her stomach twists uncomfortably and he heart begins to race. It's like her throat has closed and she can't breathe.

She may have come to terms with her feelings but it didn't mean she was suddenly ready to shout it from the roof tops. How would Judy respond? Would she be kicked out again? Kurt had to transfer to a private school because the bullying had gotten so out of hand.

She's never felt fear like this before in her life.

She doesn't even realize that Rachel's hand is squeezing her shoulder until the girl is waving a hand in front of her face.

"Quinn, just breathe. Quinn." Rachel actually sounds scared for her.

Quinn is pretty sure she's having a panic attack.

"What's going on?" Santana's voice rings out. "What did you do to her?" Santana is already trying to pry Rachel's hand from Quinn's shoulder. She sounds angry, already blaming Rachel.

Quinn shakes her head, though she is having trouble inhaling oxygen into her lungs. She leans closer into her Rachel, trying to show Santana that Rachel did nothing wrong.

Her friend still looks livid.

"Do something!" Rachel tells Santana, her voice an octave higher than usual. She's panicking, unsure of what to do.

"Like what?" Santana asks sounding both annoyed and worried. Only Santana can think her best friend having a panic attack as a drag.

"Get her a brown paper bag. They do that in the movies." Brittany suggests. Has she been here the whole time?

"She'll pass out before we find one!" Rachel screeches hysterically. If Quinn could laugh, she would. Rachel looks like she's about to burst into tears. Santana looks frustrated that Quinn can't breathe. Brittany tilts her head curiously at Quinn, looking like a confused puppy.

"I got an idea!" Brittany announces, taking Quinn's face in her hands. She presses her lips to Quinn's.

The three girls react in the same way. Their eyes widen in shock, but then Brittany blows air right into Quinn's mouth. It immediately forces Quinn's lungs to cooperate with the movement. The blonde staggers a few feet away from the bubbly blonde. Brittany looks like she might try it again so Quinn holds up her hand, telling her she can figure out how to regulate her breathing on her own.

It takes a few moments, but finally Quinn can breathe. Rachel looks slightly scandalized. Santana looks pissed. Brittany looks pleased with herself.

"It worked!" She smiles proudly. She raises her hand expectantly. Santana frowns but meets her girlfriend for a high five then glares at Rachel until she does the same.

"Thanks Britt." Quinn thanks her friend, meeting her for the high five. She wasn't sure how to take Santana's glare. It's not like Quinn asked for Brittany to give her an impromptu CPR.

"What the hell happened?" Santana asks, crossing her arms. She looks at Rachel pointedly. Quinn had been the one who couldn't breathe, so clearly Rachel was at fault.

"I don't see how it's any of your business Santana. This-" Rachel is cut off.

"Finish that sentence, I dare you." Santana challenges.

"Back off S." Quinn steps forward between Santana and Rachel.

"Don't get me started on you-"

"SAN!" Brittany cuts her girlfriend off harshly. Santana looks sufficiently chastised.

Rachel looks completely lost. She wasn't aware how strange the Unholy Trinity was. The Diva walks around Quinn and looks at her seriously.

"I know you're not lying now Quinn." She tells her. "But that reaction wasn't exactly encouraging."

Quinn hadn't ever thought that far ahead. She feels stupid for not thinking of it before now. Her only goal was to get Rachel to admit her feelings as well, but what then? Did they become a couple? If Quinn is honest with herself, that is more than she could ever ask for, but she is not ready to tell people.

Rachel isn't the type of person to hide who she is. She's proud of who she is. And even if that weren't the case, Quinn would not ask that of Rachel. She would not ask her to be in a secret relationship. That wasn't fair.

"I just- I need time to think about this. Can we talk about it tomorrow?" Rachel gathers her belongings once again. Quinn goes to follow her. There is no tomorrow for her.

"Please Quinn. I just need some space." Rachel asks of her. And because she asks, Quinn respects her wishes.

She put her heart on the line and Rachel won't even remember it tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The following couple of weeks were spent with Santana and Quinn finding a way to redeem themselves,<p>

Quinn was tired of putting herself out there for Rachel so she thought she would put that part of her plan on hold.

Santana however, was adamant about going every morning to get flowers for Brittany. Other than that, their routines varied depending on where their good deeds took them.

Today they found themselves skipping their morning classes to walk around the suburbs of Lima. Mostly what found them in that area was a lost dog they found not far from Brittany's house.

"His name is Buddy like that one movie air bud!" Brittany cheers excitedly. She decided to ditch school to spend time with Quinn and Santana.

The dog had been cautious approaching them when they found him. Like maybe it had encountered a harsh journey upon running away from home.

"Do you think he can play basketball?" Brittany asks, eyes wide in wonder. Santana pulls Brittany in for a quick kiss before dropping to her knees to pet the golden retriever.

"You play ball Buddy?" Santana asks sweetly. Quinn wasn't aware her friend was a dog person. To be honest, she didn't think her friend was an animal person. The dog perked his ears up, content with the attention.

"Why did we come walking, this would be so much easier if we had taken my car." Quinn asks. They had been walking for over an hour and still had yet to reach the house written on the dogs collar.

"Aw c'mon Quinn, aren't you having fun?" Brittany asks her friend with a pout.

"I am." Quinn concedes before Santana can glare at her, or worse, get abusive towards her.

"It's just a couple more blocks, Q. Quinn Bitching." Santana tells her friend, getting to her feet so they can continue walking.

"So I've been thinking." Quinn starts, her thoughts had been lingering on an idea that unsttles her.

"Oh God." Santana groans, but perks up to listen to Quinn regardless.

"Yeah Quinn?" Brittany asks curiously.

"So we're going around doing all these nice things right?" She waits for her friends to nod before continuing. "But why are we doing them?"

"So this crazy voodoo shit will stop and we finally wake up on a tuesday." Santana tells her like it's the most obvious thing. Quinn nods, expecting the answer.

"So does that mean we're changing? Because I'm not sure we are. We're not becoming good people because we're only doing this because we have to. Not because we want to."

Santana looks like she is about to argue, but it seems she can't find the words. Brittany furrows her brows at the thought.

"But you are doing nice things." Brittany argues. Quinn nods her head. So far they had saved people from slushies, helped changed flats, stood up against bullies.

"But for what reasons?" Santana asks, her mind going to the same place Quinn's is at. Would they ever live a normal life?

The girls are silent, contemplating what they could do to change their fate as they walk Buddy to his home.

They are only a block away when Quinn notices smoke billowing from a house at the corner of the street.

"You don't think anyone is in there, do you?" Brittany asks, concerned.

That's when Quinn hears the wail of an infant. She doesn't even hesitate to make a run towards the door even though, now that they are in the front lawn, they can see flames through the window.

"Call 911!" She hollers back to her best friends.

"Quinn wait! Wait for the fire department. Dammit Quinn!" The sound Santana's voice is drowned out as soon as she bursts through the front door. There is so much smoke she can't see 3 feet in front of her.

She immediately begins to bark out coughs, smoke coating her throat and filling her lungs. Her eyes begin to water from the pain.

Her first thought is to stop drop and roll. At least that's what they taught her in elementary school. Then she realizes she is not the one on fire. She gets on her hands and knees and begins to crawl through the house.

The wailing of the child continues, leading Quinn up the stairs.

"Fuckin Fabray!" Quinn hears her best friend coughing just behind her. She turns slightly and is barely able to make out her figure through the smoke. Quinn takes a hold of her friends wrist and yanks her to her hands and knees.

"Stay low!" Quinn barks harshly. She hadn't wanted her friend to follow her in. Just because she was stupid enough to run into a burning building doesn't mean she wanted her friend to follow.

The cheerios crawl their way through the house until they make it to what looks like a nursery. Just behind a crib is the body of an unconscious woman.

"Grab the baby!" Santana orders her best friend, already trying to lug the lady over her shoulders. The baby's wails are slowly subsiding. That cannot be a good sign.

"No!" Quinn reaches into the crib for the child and hands it over to Santana. It's not that Santana is weak, but she's considerably smaller than Quinn. She doesn't want to take the chance.

"You take the baby. I'll be right behind you." Quinn is already shoving her friend out of the room. Santana only deliberates for a second before nodding. She carefully crawls out of the room with the baby cradled in one arm.

Quinn can feel the strain her her chest and the itch in her throat, but she pushes through it, for once being thankful of the crazy routines Sue Sylvester put them through during practice. If it weren't for her, she may not have been able to get out of there. Quinn took one deep breath, pulled the woman onto her shoulder, and made a run down the stairs. She stumbled most of the way down, thankful that the fire hadn't spread past what looked like the kitchen. The smoke on the other hand? That was everywhere.

As soon as she made it outside she fell to her knees, sucking in as much clean air as possible. Deep, shuttering breaths.

Arms circled around her waist, pulling her to her feet, further away from the burning house.

She was too busy coughing to even realize that the fire department and ambulances had arrived.

"Santana!" Quinn croaked as soon as she felt capable enough to use her voice. She needs to know where her friend is. Where is Santana? Did she get out?

"Over here dumb ass!" Santana croaked back. Quinn was being lead over to the ambulance her friend was sitting at, an oxygen mask pressed to her face.

"Keep that on." The EMT instructed the Latina, but she smacked his hands away and stood shakily to her feet, with he help of Brittany, and pulled Quinn into her arms. She sighed in relief.

"God dammit Q." Santana muttered emotionally. Brittany took them both into her arms before releasing them because Quinn's coughing was getting out of hand.

They sat in the back of the rig, Quinn and Santana with oxygens masks pressed to their faces, Brittany with her arms around both and with Buddy at her feet, and sirens blaring the background.

Soon News Vans showed up, reporters with their cameras, and nearby neighbors. The mother and infant had already been transported to the nearest hospital while the three cheerleaders stared over at the house.

Reporters kept on wanting to snap pictures of the teenaged cheerleaders, soot covered faces. Quinn could see the headlines now. Sue would be elated at the free publicity. She's probably create a whole routine around an inferno type situation to pay homage to the event.

"This whole being a decent human being is going to kill us." Santana croaks, removing her oxygen mask to speak.

"So dead." Quinn agrees, fumbling with her mask. She still isn't quite in control of herself. Brittany frowns and adjusts the mask for her friend.

"Don't move it." Brittany tells both girls seriously.

"Hey girls. Thought you'd like to know, the mother and baby are going to be fine." One of the EMT's approached them with a smile.

Santana and Quinn turned to look at one another, grins visible behind the masks. The Latina removes her mask.

"So worth it." She grins, before Brittany can smack her hands away to place the mask properly on her face.

Instead of answering. Quinn nods at her friend. Even if it had been an accident. Just being at the right place at the right time, all because they were try to be 'decent human beings' as Santana put it, they had accidentally stumbled on a potential tragedy. They had saved lives because of it. Santana was right. Everything they are going through is worth it if it means they got to save lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! How are you? Hope you're all doing well.<strong>

**Just want to give you guys a heads up that this will be coming to an end soon. 4 maybe 5 chapters left.**

**What did you guys think? -A**


	13. Counting time

**I'm sorry for any errors you'll probably find.**

* * *

><p>They had it down to a science.<p>

Quinn and Santana had spent nearly 3 months running the same routine.

The blonde would start her day with a quick shower (after being awoken by The Killers) and then she would change into her cheerio uniform (No, it was not because she was reverting to her old ways, it was just the easiest outfit.)

She would make her way down the stairs to see her mother still in the middle of preparing breakfast and she would help her with it. They would then proceed to have a quick breakfast together, share small talk, then would leave her mother with a parting kiss on the cheek and a promise to invite Santana and Brittany over for dinner some time.

Quinn would pick up her best friend then allow the Latina to stuff her breakfast down her throat. Quinn would apply her makeup as her friend drove to the market to get Brittany's flowers (They would also buy Puck some frozen TV dinners for his family (they had started doing it when they found out Puck never made it in time to buys his mothers favorite, by the time he was out of Glee, they would be sold out)). They would pick up the bubbly blonde (Santana would beg for forgiveness) and Brittany would be told the basics on the way to school.

Santana would then phone Mr. Wright (Husband and father of the woman and child from the burning house) and would call him to let him know that there was emergency at home and he needed to turn his car around and get to his wife. This had taken them some trial runs to make sure they would get it just right. Quinn and Santana would be parked just outside the house in case he didn't show up. He always did though. And he would get there in time to find his wife in the middle of a seizure and then would take her and his child to the hospital (after turning off the stove) to get his wife checked out.

Quinn and Santana really did have it down to a science because they discovered a way to proceed through their day where everything ran smoothly.

Upon arriving at school Brittany is sent out to run interference with Rachel. The blonde would make sure Rachel did not have time to take her canned goods to Miss pillsberry (Forcing her to wait until break where Quinn would help her).

Then Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez would proceed with their routine.

They walked down the hallways with a synchronicity that would have Roz Washington's upper lip quiver with envy.

Lola dropped her binder? Santana was already helping the girl gather her papers.

Ben was going to slam his locker door on his fingers? Quinn would stick out her hand and catch the door before any damage could be done.

Right after break Quinn would charm Rachel by helping her take the goods to Miss Pillsberry's office. They would have a quick chat. Quinn always manages to get a blush out of Rachel with a compliment. Then they would ditch Third period, find buddy walking around, and take him to Brittany's house.

Curious thing about Buddy is that every day it seemed like he was less and less cautious about approaching the girls. Until one day, he wasn't timid with them at all. Quite the contrary, actually, he ran straight to them, excitedly jumping into Quinn's car and licking each of their faces.

Santana wondered if they somehow infected the dog with their 'Groundhog Disease'. Brittany was quick to negate her hypothesis, easily stating that dogs had a sort of a sixth sense. She said that is why dogs can sense earthquakes before they happened.

They had discovered that Buddy came from a not so great home with abusive owners. So Brittany always volunteered to take him to her backyard for the mean time.

Quinn had just been glad to save buddy from awful owners. She felt like he was kindred spirit. She knew how that went.

They would then go back to school for 4th period (So Quinn could sit next to Rachel during class) (and also because Santana said if she didn't get at least one hour to get her mack on with her girlfriend, she would lose her shit). So as soon as fourth period was over Santana and Brittany would emerge from a supply closet or bathroom or locker room or car and they would help Quinn with Rachel and Sam's slushie attack.

They would then proceed through their day, find kinks they could work out, then Rachel would come over for dinner, Santana and Brittany had joined a couple of times (though mostly those two would go off on their own) and then they would start their days over.

Don't get them wrong, they did have time to learn new things. Santana was actually getting really good at learning french (she claimed being bilingual was not enough) and Quinn was getting pretty good at the Piano.

* * *

><p>It's on this particular day, that everything changes. In truth, nothing actually changes because the girls continue through their usual routine, but this time, this time someone takes notice.<p>

It all starts when Quinn walks into McKinley. and she grabs at Josh Campbell's elbows before he can take a fall.

"You ok?" Quinn asks the boy automatically, a sweet, genuine smile on her face. To say the boy looks surprised is an understatement. Actually the boy looks startled. Which in truth, makes sense. When Quinn started her whole adventure she had no idea who Josh Campbell was. Back then, in her eyes, he was just a freshman.

"Y-yeah." The boy stutters, clutching his books to his chest. Probably thinking Quinn was going to knock them out of his arms.

"Good. Bye Josh." The boys eyes nearly pop out of his head.

Santana hands Lola's papers back and gives her a stern look.

"Watch where you're going." Santana is still working on the whole polite thing. Though at least the girl is being nice, while still being true to who she actually is.

The girls meet at their lockers (after Quinn stops the slamming of a locker on Ben's fingers).

Puckerman doesn't even have a chance to make a comment on their asses before Quinn is reaching into Santana's backpack and pulling out TV dinners.

"Here." Quinn shoves the dinners in his arms, she still finds it irritating that he is constantly looking at her ass. Or Santana's ass. Or...deep breath Quinn... Rachel's ass.

"What-" But before he can ask what the dinners are for, his phone rings. Quinn turns to her locker, only to see Brittany placing a kiss to Santana's cheek (Who turns bright red and looks around to make sure no one saw).

"Brittany." Quinn looks over at her best friends. This is not a part of the plan. Brittany usually never deviates.

"Where's Rach-" She snaps her jaw shut when she realizes Rachel is right behind Brittany. She watches everything curiously.

"I'm right here." The girl pipes in, narrowing her eyes at Quinn. "How are you doing that?"

"Yeah! Are you like psychic?" Puck has apparently finished his phone call with his mother and is now extremely curious as to how Quinn knew that's what the phone call was about.

See? This is why they don't deviate from the plan. If Brittany had just continued on to her first period with Rachel without stopping to talk to Santana, the girls would have already parted ways and continued to their first period classes. but now-

"Do what?" Quinn asks, feigning confusion.

"You know exactly what." Rachel stares Quinn down, not backing off. Apparently Rachel woke up today with a fiery attitude.

"And Santana!" Puck points at the girl in an accusing manner. The Latina slaps his hand away. Apparently Rachel hadn't been the only one to take notice to Quinn and Santana's good deeds.

"I have no idea-" But before Santana can finish her sentence with some sort of snarky retort, Brittany whispers into her ear, and suddenly the girl doesn't look defensive.

"I gotta go." Santana tells them, she tugs on Brittany's hand and drags her, not even bothering to hide the fact that they went straight for the Janitors closet.

Puck has a smug look on his face, one that is wiped off when Rachel smacks him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" He complains. Quinn uses this opportunity to escape. Puck and Rachel bicker like an old married couple.

And she nearly makes it too.

"Quinn!" Rachel calls out shrilly. Apparently The small brunette is not done with her interrogation. Quinn ignores the butterflies that she STILL gets from Rachel at the mere call of her name.

Rachel is hot on her heels, but luckily, she knows what comes next.

**RING!**

"Sorry Rachel. Got to get to class. Unless you want to be late?" Quinn knows it's a low blow. She know how uptight Rachel is about missing or even being late to class.

"Quinn." Rachel nearly growls. She's biting her lip, tapping her foot impatiently. She resembles a cartoon, glancing between the direction of her classroom and Quinn. Puck is just beyond Rachel's shoulder. Quinn has noticed that the boy always hovers over Rachel protectively. Sometimes it's annoying, but right now it's helping.

"C'mon Rach. We're gonna be late." Puck calls out for his friend.

"Just because you were saved by the bell, doesn't mean I don't want to know."

"Wouldn't dream of dropping it." Quinn lets her know with a forced smile.

Rachel frowns and deliberates for only a moment longer before she turns on her heel and joins Puck to retreat to their class.

Quinn heaves a sigh watching Rachel retreat.

Rachel hasn't been this feisty or interested in what Quinn is doing for a couple of weeks (though to be fair, Quinn hasn't been paying as much attention to Rachel as she would like). Part of Quinn is beaming with excitement, the other part thinks this could be trouble.

* * *

><p>When the bell rings for break, Quinn is already heading to Rachel's car to help her. Quinn knows it's not her best idea, but despite the fact that this will only bring on a new onslaught of questions from Rachel, she wants to help Rachel. Even if it will only cause her problems.<p>

"How did I know you would be here?" A voice calls out. Quinn pushes off Rachel's car and turns to said girl.

"You have a keen sense for detecting blonde cheerleaders?" Quinn guesses , trying to joke playfully with Rachel. The diva doesn't look all that amused.

"Do you mind?" Rachel asks, gesturing to the trunk of her car. She maneuvers around Quinn.

"Yeah, sure." Quinn agrees uneasily. Rachel pops the trunk open and reaches in for the box of canned foods.

"Can I help you with that?:" Quinn asks as Rachel struggles with removing the box. Quinn doesn't wait for a response.

"What's going on with you?" Rachel asks, slightly bewildered.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asks, she's only slightly playing dumb. Is it really so bad and so different that she is acting kind towards others?

"Please don't do that." Rachel sighs, following Quinn towards the school.

"Do what?" Quinn asks. "Is it so bad that I'm trying to help people out?"

"Stop that." Rachel groans. "You know that's not what I mean. I think it's great. Admittedly, a little strange, but I think it's wonderful."

Quinn feels like she's had this conversation a million times . Well technically it hasn't been a million, but yeah, this isn't her first time having this conversation.

"It's ok, I get it." Quinn smiles. "Just trying a new thing."

"Well I like it." Rachel admits. "But..." She strolls of. Quinn chuckles.

"You still want answers?" Quinn guesses. Rachel nods her head, opening the front door to William McKinley for Quinn. The blonde smiles at the gesture.

"I mean, you have to understand why I'm curious, right? You just waltzed right into school and it's like you were a magnet, saving people from trouble.. It was like watching a super hero." Rachel tells her.

"A lame one." Quinn mumbles. "Wait, you were watching me?" Quinn teases the girl. By now she knows that Rachel sometimes keeps an out on Quinn. The teasing pays off when Rachel blushes a dark shade of red.

"I mean, how could I not notice you? I think everyone did." Rachel mumbles. Quinn finds Rachel's lack of her usual verbose nature amusing. She's always thought that whenever Rachel is embarrassed she looks more adorable than usual.

"Sure... it is." Quinn teases further.

"Stop it." Rachel complains, bumping shoulders with Quinn. Quinn grips onto the box a bit tighter, almost dropping it in the process.

"Oh sorry." Rachel apologize, gripping onto Quinn's forearm.

"It's fine." Quinn tells her as they reach Miss Pillsberry's office. "Let's get this food to Miss Pillsberry. Wouldn't want to keep this food all to yourself. That would be selfish."

Rachel narrows her eyes at Quinn.

"You're doing it again." Rachel tells her. Quinn gives her a wink before setting the box down next to the guidance counselors door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rachel asks when Quinn takes a few steps back. Just behind Quinn, Santana and Brittany are approaching, ready to leave campus until lunch.

"I have some errands to run." Quinn explains, already backing away with a playful smile.

"During school?" Rachel asks skeptically.

"C'mon Q. We've got a schedule to maintain." Santana taps the invisible watch on her wrist. Quinn rolls her eyes and smiles apologetically at Rachel.

"Yeah, during school."

"What are these errands exactly?" Rachel asks, slowly following Quinn. The bell rings, signaling the start of third period. Quinn winces and shrugs, it's time for her to go. Her short time with Rachel is up.

"If you want to find out. Join us." Quinn tells her. She isn't quite sure why she suggests this, she knows Rachel won't take the bait.

Rachel bites her lip, looking around the hallway that is becoming void of students.

"I'll catch up with you later!" Quinn calls out over her shoulder to Rachel. She's headed towards her friends when she feels someone grasp onto her hand.

"Wait." It's Rachel. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

><p><strong>First off, I'm sorry for the wait on this, life has been extremely crazy.<strong>

**Second, I'd like to thank you all for your support. SalGersGirl- all the love was awesome. Being called a mistress was a new one, but totally awesome. Haha.**

**And third, I have a huuuuuuge favor to ask of you. I have made it into the finalist round of this really competitive internship and I never thought I would make it this far, so I'm asking all of you wonderful, wonderful people to send a prayer or good vibes or thoughts (or whatever your faith is) my way(if it isn't too much to ask). It may seem silly, but I honestly think having a positive outlook makes a difference. If you would all do that... I mean you are all already amazing, but I'd really appreciate it. Seriously do that instead of leaving a review... nerves are driving me to the point of insanity and all the good thoughts help.**

**Thank you all for the support.**

**Wish me luck?**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Much love -Alex**


	14. Fighting Titans

**i apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p>"Why did you invite her?" Santana hisses at Quinn as Brittany and Rachel fawn over buddy.<p>

"I didn't think she would come." Quinn defends smiling slightly at the sight of Rachel letting buddy lick her face. Santana frowns at Quinn and huffs when she notices her best friend isn't really paying attention to her.

"Clearly you underestimated the midget." Quinn glares over at Santana. The girl in turn raises her hands in surrender. "Rachel. Whatever." She amends.

"Yes?" Rachel stands at the sound of her name.

"Nothing." Santana waves the girl off. Rachel frowns and wipes at her face.

"How did you know you would find him here?" Rachel asks. She looks even more confused when Brittany pulls out a leash from her backpack. They came prepared.

"How are you doing this?" The small brunette waits expectantly for an answer.

"Control your girl." Santana mutters to Quinn before passing Rachel and heading straight for Brittany and Buddy.

"Not my girl." Quinn growls back. She then turns her attention back to Rachel and smiles sweetly at the girl.

"I'm waiting." Rachel crosses her arms as if her firm stance will somehow convince Quinn to spill the beans. All she succeeds in doing is looking even more adorable.

"I plead the fifth." Quinn smiles, grabbing Rachel's hand to uncross the brunette arms. Rachel looks slightly alarmed at the almost intimate gesture. Quinn nods her head over to the cheerios to let Rachel know they are not yet done with their outing.

"This is not a court setting so pleading the fifth will not-" Quinn cuts Rachel off before she can go off on a long winded rant.

"How about we just-enjoy this beautiful day?" Quinn extends her arms and lifts her head to the sky. It's a bit on the colder side, but the sky has perfect cotton candy clouds in the air.

"I find it highly unlikely that I will be able to-"

"Don't they look happy?" Quinn interrupts the girl again, receiving an indignant huff.

Both of their gazes are fixed on the two cheerios a few paces ahead of them. They hold hands, no reservations with their displays of affection. They have no one to hide from right now. Rachel looks only a little surprised to see them this way. Mostly because she is not used to Santana being so open to displays of affection in front of her.

What Rachel doesn't know is that she and Quinn once walked in on Brittany and Santana in a very compromising position. This is nothing compared to that.

"I want to have that one day." Rachel sighs, a smile playing at her lips. She glances over at Quinn, her eyes lingering longer than necessary. Quinn revels in these moments.

"You deserve that kind of happiness." Quinn tells her. The back of their hands brush against each other as they walk.

"You think so?" Rachel laughs. "Even after I tried stealing Finn from you?"

Quinn laughs along, shaking her head.

"I'd like to think neither of us were in the right state of mind." Quinn jokes.

"I think I can agree with you there." Rachel hums. Smiling fondly at the sight of Brittany placing a kiss to Santana's cheek.

"You look cold." Quinn notes after watching Rachel hug her arms tightly around herself. She's already removing her Cheerios jacket.

"No I'm quite alright." Rachel protests, trying to wave off Quinn's offering.

Quinn glances up ahead, Santana glancing back at the same time. She doesn't want to be late.

"I insist." Quinn tells Rachel, draping the jacket over Rachel's shoulders. Rachel tries shrugging it off to hand it back to Quinn.

"I can't take away your jacket." Rachel shakes her head firmly.

"Then do me a favor and hold onto it for a second? Wouldn't want it to get dirty."

"Q!" Santana hollers back to her captain.

"Why would it-" Rachel's question is cut off by Quinn sprinting forward with Santana, both girls stopping just below a large tree.

Rachel sort of stands and stares at the Cheerios as if they've lost their minds. She falls into step next to Brittany who watches Santana proudly.

"What are they doing?" Rachel asks the girl.

"I don't know, but something cool is about to happen. Watch." Brittany tells Rachel.

And Brittany, like always, is right. A boy literally falls from the sky. Ok, not from the sky, but he falls out of the large tree and if Quinn and Santana had not been there to catch him, he could have fatally injured himself

"Shit!" Santana curses, rubbing at her wrist. The boy scampers off back to his house without so much as a thank you to either girls.

"A little gratitude wouldn't hurt kid!" Santana hollers after the kid, but he's already inside his house.

Santana glances over at her girlfriend and Rachel heading their way with Buddy. She smirks slightly at the sight of Rachel in red.

"Jesus way to stake your claim, Quinn." Santana teases her friend, bumping shoulders with her.

"I think she looks good in it." Quinn smiles. The Latina rolls her eyes at Quinn's dreamy voice.

"Anything is an improvement to her boarding school fetish." Santana nods, as if appreciating the sight of Rachel in the cheerios letterman.

"Hey!" Quinn argues, elbowing her friend.

"Seriously Q, it's like you've marked your territory with that move. Can you be any more obvious?"

"That boy needs to be taught manners!" Rachel announces, sounding irritated. "He could have at least thanked you."

"That's all I'm saying." Santana agrees. "88 times and not one thank you."

Rachel's eyes widen slightly at Santana's words. Her mouth opens and closes a couple of times. Santana looks like she has realized her mistake, but then shrugs and takes Brittany's hand and Buddy's leash and leads them back to where they left Quinn's car.

"Whatever, you figure it out Quinn." Quinn makes sure that her friend knows that she is very unhappy with the arrangement.

"What did she mean- how did she- are you?" Rachel has so many questions firing off at once she can't seem to finish any of them.

"You look cute in my jacket." Quinn interjects before Rachel can find the words she is looking for.

"Distracting me with fake compliments will not work. I want answers Quinn." Rachel declares shrilly.

"You're right." Quinn allows stepping in front of Rachel and proceeding to walk backwards as they continue their way to the car. This way she can get a better read on Rachel's face.

"That was a lie." She remarks, earning a slightly disappointed frown from Rachel. The Diva looks down at her feet as they walk.

"You always look cute." Quinn elaborates, Rachel's eyes lock onto Quinn's in surprise. Her cheeks flush at the compliment.

"Thank you." Rachel murmurs, unable to meet Quinn's eyes when responding. "I'm still not dropping it though."

Quinn laughs heartily in response.

"Didn't think you would." Quinn concedes.

"But if I tell you. You would think 1 of 3 things." Quinn holds out her fingers to make a point.

"1. That I'm crazy." Quinn drops one finger. "Which is entirely possible I might add. Lately I've been feeling anything but sane."

"2. That I'm playing some sort of elaborate prank." Quinn drops another finger. "And I wouldn't blame you for coming to that conclusion. I haven't given you any reason to believe otherwise."

Quinn frowns at the last thought. Why had she been such a bitch to Rachel before? Ok, so she knows why. She just wishes she had realized earlier that she had feelings for the girl. She would have done things differently. At least she hopes she would have.

"And 3?" Rachel questions, hugging the letterman jacket tighter around herself.

"You'll think I'm lying to you and hate me for it. And I really can't stand the idea of you hating me." Quinn lets her know with a sigh. They have reached Quinn's car. Brittany and Santana are having a little bit of trouble getting Buddy into the car.

"You forgot the fourth option." Rachel tells Quinn, taking the blondes hand and giving it a squeeze.

"What's that?" Quinn asks, staring into Rachel's honest and hopeful eyes.

"That I believe every word."

* * *

><p>Quinn told Rachel to give it another hour before she revealed her big secret. Rachel huffed and pouted, but agreed, rather reluctantly. They had made a quick stop at Brittany's to drop off Buddy.<p>

"Hold me close." Quinn sings as they drive back to McKinley to get back in time for fourth period. "And hold me fast."

Quinn loves singing this song now. She has come to think of this song as one of her favorites because it reminds her of Rachel. In fact this song had come up so many times during interactions between the two girls, she had dubbed it their song.

"This magic spell you cast. This is la vie en rose." Rachel turns her full attention to Quinn. Her eyes sparkle with wonder.

"Why does this feel so familiar?" Rachel asks Quinn. The blonde smiles at her warmly. Especially because Rachel rests her hand right on top of Quinn's.

"Ugh!" Santana groans from the front seat, looking at the girls through the rear view mirror. '"Not this again."

"Not anymore." Rachel grumbles, glancing over at Santana.

"I think it's nice." Brittany smiles.

"Yeah, Santana tends to ruin moments." Quinn agrees in a hushed voice. She scoots closer to Rachel.

"Bitch. I heard that." Santana tells her best friend, glancing at her through her mirror.

"Wasn't supposed to be a secret." Quinn replies in a bored tone.

"That song though." Rachel gets back to business. "And you." Rachel looks at Quinn with such an intense gaze, the girl almost looks away. "It felt like dejá vu."

"God you're not going to start talking about your psychic thing, are you?" Santana complains from the front seat. Brittany pinches her girlfriend, earning a yelp of surprise.

"Stop being mean." Brittany chastises. "Apologize."

"Sorry." Santana mumbles. The diva looks at the pair, amused.

"Actually Santana, I like to think of it as being clairvoyant." Rachel replies easily.

"My Rubber duck is clairvoyant." Brittany announces proudly.

Both Quinn and Rachel turn slowly to look at Santana for some sort of translation from Brittany's wonderful world, but even the Latina looks lost.

"It floats." Brittany explains.

Santana smiles fondly at Brittany while Rachel and Quinn return to their conversation.

"Maybe I'm crazy, but something about that song..." Rachel lets her words trail off.

"Believe me Rachel, you're not crazy." Quinn tells her honestly.

"That's so frustrating you know." Rachel pouts at Quinn.

"What is?" Quinn asks, tilting her head curiously at the girl.

"You keep saying these things that I know I should understand, but I don't. It's like I'm looking at a picture out of focus. It's all there. I see it, but not clearly enough."

* * *

><p><strong>You're an alien sent from a planet full of omnipotent beings to spy on the human race.<strong>

Quinn has to literally bite back her laughter upon reading the note passed to her by Rachel. Quinn quite likes this side of Rachel. The playful, not so uptight side. She had gotten glimpses of it before, but never like this. It seems the Diva was not going to drop it. She even took it upon herself to pass the note first. Something Quinn had never witnessed.

**_Spock sends his regards._**

Quinn grins when Rachel huffs down at the note. Rachel scribbles down furiously on the note.

**Be serious.**

Yeah, because guessing that Quinn was somehow an acquaintance of E.T. was serious.

**You were sent from the future to save the world.**

**_Actually yeah. My Delorean broke down. All I need is a bit of plutonium. Unless... do you guys have a clock tower?_**

Rachel scowls down at the note then turns to look up at Quinn.

"Will you two stop flirting? I can feel the sexual tension from here, and frankly, it's making me uncomfortable." Santana whispers from the desk behind them.

"Only if Quinn tells me." Rachel hisses back, upset.

"So you admit you're flirting?" Santana asks looking smug.

"That's besides the point!" Rachel turns around in her chair to look at Santana. Quinn can't help the grin that splits her face. Rachel just admitted, out loud, that she was flirting with Quinn.

"Were you sent from the future?" Rachel asks hysterically. Santana scoffs and glares at everyone who is now looking at the three girls towards the back of the room.

"Oh yeah!" Santana enthuses. "And Professor McGonagall gave us a time turner too!"

"Ladies!" Rachel actually rolls her eyes at their teachers outburst.

"This isn't over." Rachel growls at both girls then she turns to face the front of the room with a sickeningly sweet smile. "I'm sorry, my pencil broke." Rachel straightens herself and stares ahead with rapt attention.

**_I wasn't done flirting._**

Rachel is so focused on paying attention to the lesson it takes a good five minutes later for her to see the note. Actually, if it weren't for Rachel's eye's glancing down and the slight smile that graces her features, Quinn would have thought that Rachel didn't see it.

* * *

><p>Neither Quinn nor Santana forget what happens during lunch, but Rachel puts a slight delay on their schedule when she stops right at the door and turns to face the girls.<p>

She crosses her arms and stands defiantly before them.

"Your time is up Quinn." Santana actually stands back, looking amused at Rachel's demands.

"Yeah Q." Santana grins. Then coughs uncomfortably under Rachel's glare.

"I promise I'll tell you Rachel. I just- I need to-" Quinn peers around Rachel, trying to get a look down the hallway.

"No- you're going to go out there and avoid me and I won't stand for it." Rachel stomps her foot for good measure. Quinn looks over at Santana, nodding over at the hallway.

"Oh shit." Santana curses. "Look Rachel, we really have to go."

"No. I will-" Rachel, however, does not get to finish her sentence. She hears the splash and winces slightly. It seems Rachel is so familiar with the sound, she knows exactly what has just happened. Quinn curses at herself because she is the reason Rachel is so familiar with the sound of the slushie.

Rachel may not know it, but it has been months since she has received her last slushie.

The Divas eyes widen in realization. Quinn and Santana knew it was going to happen. Only, instead of bombarding the girls with questions, she turns on her heel and heads in the direction of the sound.

Quinn comes face to face with the aftermath. Blue slush on the ground and everyone laughing as if it was the worlds funniest joke. Rachel nearly slips, but luckily Quinn is there to catch her elbow.

"What is this?" Rick clicks his tongue, shaking his head at the sight of Quinn holding onto Rachel. The blonde steps in front of the brunette, willing to take the icy beverage for the girl.

"Am I seeing things?" Rick asks, looking around at his audience, amused. "Is Quinn Fabray standing up for this freak?"

"Don't call her that!" Quinn spits at the boy. He raises his eyebrows at her in surprise.

"Did that club finally convert-"

Several things happen at once. The first, and most terrifying, is Quinn's heart pumping in fear of being outed. She knows that this day may very well start over, but it is no more frightful. Second is a loud thud. Quinn cranes her neck to see her best friend has dropped her back pack on the ground, she looks ready to pounce.

"Think twice about what you want to do." Santana seethes, standing between Rick and Quinn. He has his slushie cup angled slightly, as if to throw it in Quinn's face for coming to Rachel's aid. Sam had not been saved this time around.

"What are you going to do a-" Rick is unable to finish what could have only been a very colorful sentence. Santana thrusts her hand up on the large cup in his hand. Splashing the contents all over Rick's front.

"You bitch!" He growls, slush dripping from his chin. He lifts his hand, ready to strike. As if raising his hand at Santana isn't enough to get Quinn fuming, what happens next makes her blood boil.

Before anyone can really react, it's the smallest girl in the hallway to step up. Rachel Berry takes full force of the blow. She staggers backwards right into Santana's arms.

By the look of alarm on Rick's face, he knows he has made a mistake. Santana wraps her arms around Rachel, shock is the only thing registering on her face. Then she looks over at Quinn. And she knows what's going to happen. But she can't just let Rachel drop to the ground, so there is no stopping Quinn.

The blonde launches forward, an almost feral scream ripping through the air. Rick staggers backwards a few feet, Quinn thrashing her arms, none to gently, at his face.

All hell breaks loose in the halls of McKinley.

Santana wraps her arms around Rachel, pulling her to safety and depositing her into the arms of Brittany who looks around horrified, yelling.

"Stop the violence!"

Puck, having witnessed the end of the altercation has jumped in, throwing a punch at every and any Hockey player in his way.

Finn and Mike had witnessed the whole thing, but their concern is Quinn who has just received a fist to the mouth. Rick, attempting to get the blonde off of him.

Even Sam, blue slush and all, joins in, tackling hockey players to the ground who have come to Rick's defense.

Santana jumps onto Ricks back as Quinn attacks his face.

Tina, watching the sight next to Artie, in complete awe, looks around like she has never witnessed something so amazing.

"Artie hold on." Tina instructs the boy. He looks over at Tina with mild alarm.

"Tina what are you doing? Tina? Tina?" But Tina is already leading Artie right into the mess of it all, charging him into the crowd with a battle cry,

"Oh what the hell." Artie shrugs after Tina rams him into Azimio. "CHARGE!"

"These white kids have lost their damn minds." Mercedes mutters watching the mess.

Eventually it's Sam who pulls Santana off of Rick. Though he does wait a few seconds and simply watchees Rick get beat up by two girls.

Quinn may be small, but Finn and Mike are struggling to pull her off of Rick (Who is sporting a black eye on the left side of his face and claw marks on the right).

"What is going on here?" Mr. Schuester hollers, trying to intervene. Some other faculty members join in, but by this time the only ones really fighting are Puck (Now being held back by Will). And Quinn who thrashes wildly in Finn and Mikes arms.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her again!" Quinn screeches wildly, along with other obscenities.

"Quinn." It's Rachel who finally gets through to Quinn. The girl goes from livid to concerned so fast, it's nearly comical. She tries to shove off Finn and Mike who are still holding her back.

"I'm done. I give." Quinn squirms out of their arms and heads straight for Rachel.

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" Schuester asks, but Quinn pays no mind to him. She stands before Rachel taking the girls face gently into her hands, wincing at the bruise already appearing on her cheek.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asks the girl in a whisper. To say all of McKinley high is confused is an understatement. Even the faculty gawks at them.

"I'm fine." Rachel lets her know. The diva looks disappointed. "I don't endorse violence, Quinn."

"I know. I'm sorry." Quinn ignores everyone else in the hallway, having eyes only for Rachel.

"But I just- I saw red." Quinn admits quietly, avoiding Rachel's disappointed gaze.

"Maybe it was the slushie." Rachel jokes, finally smiling. Quinn locks eyes with Rachel and smiles along. She takes a hold of Rachel's hand.

"Wanna get out of here?" Quinn waits for Rachel to nod. And when the girl agrees, Quinn tugs Rachel through the accumulated crowd of students.

Neither of them looks back when they push through the exit doors.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm overwhelmed by all of the good thoughts sent my way. Thank you all so much. I have not heard back yet, but I probably wont hear anything for a couple more weeks, either way, thank you all.<strong>

**So, I had a lot of fun with this chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Not that I particularly enjoy fighting, especially not a big beefy hockey player hitting Rachel (or anyone hitting Rachel). So I thought I would make the scene comedic.**

**I'm not sure what happened, but it looks like I'm going to have to extend this fic a chapter or two for me to really reach the resolution. So expect more.**

**Thank you all for your kind words!**

**What did you think?- A**


	15. Truth

**I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Quinn isn't exactly sure what she expected when she took a hold of Rachel's hand and exited McKinley High. She isn't sure what she expected, but she is loving the outcome.<p>

"Does it hurt?" Rachel asks, taking a hold of Quinn's right hand in hers, gently tracing over the bruising on the blondes' knuckles.

"It's fine." Quinn tells her, though she winces when Rachel applies a bit too much pressure.

"Sorry." Rachel mumbles, she stops examining it, but leaves the hand on her lap, her fingers unconsciously tracing patterns over the blondes' hand.

"How about you? How are you holding up?" Quinn asks her quietly, she's trying not to think of how Rachel got the bruise on her cheek. She might just turn the car around.

"I assure you, I'm fine. I'm more concerned about your lip." Quinn has to force herself not to smile, she doesn't want to split her lip any worse, but knowing that Rachel cares is making it really hard.

"Why did you do it?" Quinn asks Rachel. She really has no idea why the small girl would take a blow to the face for a girl who had made most of her high school career miserable.

"Why did I step in front of Santana?" Rachel asks in clarification. Quinn nods, pulling into her driveway, only vaguely noting that her mother isn't home.

"No one deserves that. I know what he was insinuating with both you and Santana- that is wrong. It is clear Santana is not ready to make her relationship with Brittany public- He should respect that. Though I would like to let her know that she should always know that the glee club-" Quinn can't help the smile this time, looking over at the brunette fondly.

"I'm sorry." Rachel blushes, catching Quinn staring. "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"A little bit." Quinn chuckles. "But I don't mind."

"I guess what I'm saying is. I know it's strange, and Santana and I have never really seen eye to eye, but she is in glee club, and I always thought that made us all sort of friends." Rachel admits with a blush. "I don't know. Maybe it's stupid-"

"It's not." Quinn interrupts the girl fervently. "It's not." She repeats not as hysterically. "I'd like to think we're all friends too. And I think today proved that."

Rachel looks down at her lap at Quinn's hand held in her grasp, a feint smile gracing her features.

"I do not condone violence - Unless it is self defense which- never mind. What I'm trying to say is- It was nice, knowing that I had people looking out for me. Though I think Santana may have only jumped in for you. The same goes with Mike and Tina and Artie, but I'm just going to pretend they did it for me."

"That's not true. Santana did not jump in to help me. She's loyal to the people who care about her. And clearly you taking that punch for her meant you care. Tina, Mike, and Artie are your friends. They did it because they were angry that he touched you. And then there's me." Quinn pauses, turning her hand over to grasp onto Rachel's. The diva, in turn, locks eyes with Quinn.

"I lost it when he touched you. I jumped in to defend you because you're my friend. Because Rachel, I care."

* * *

><p>"Sit still." Rachel instructs, wincing at the sight of Quinn's lip and quick forming black eye.<p>

"It hurts." Quinn whines as Rachel gently applies an ice cube to Quinn's lip. Both girls found their way to the kitchen, trying to help one another with their injuries.

"Don't be a baby. This is what happens when you try to fight hockey players twice your size." Quinn can tell that Rachel is teasing of course, she knows how grateful the girl is. Especially after their shared moment in Quinn's driveway.

"I totally won." Quinn mumbles against the quickly melting ice cube. Her lip is beginning to go numb.

"Tell that to your black eye." Rachel tells her, looking around helpless. She has nothing to apply to Quinn's eye and it bothers her.

"I think Santana accidentally elbowed me. So that one doesn't really count." Quinn defends, she slides away from the counter she is leaning on and opens the fridge where she holds a multitude of ice packs for cheerleading related injuries.

Rachel's eyes brighten at the sight. She takes on from Quinn without warning then gently tries to apply it to the blonde's eye.

"That was for your cheek." Quinn can't help but chuckle at Rachel's eagerness to take care of her.

"I told you I'm fine. Now, come here." Rachel takes hold of Quinn's hand and leads the blonde through her own house as if she is familiar with the place, despite the fact that this is Rachel's first time in the Fabray household.

Rachel takes a seat on the sofa in the living room, patting the emptiness beside her, urging Quinn to join. The Diva takes a hold of one of the pillows on the sofa and places it on her lap.

"Here. la down." Rachel instructs as if it was the norma between the girls.

"O-On you?" Quinn asks for clarification, though she is beside herself with anticipation.

"Yes. You should relax." Rachel looks so innocent, Quinn actually think the girl is up to something.

"I don't bite." Rachel tells her with a wide smile, as if reading Quinn's very unholy thoughts. Thank goodness her mother got rid of the portrait of jesus from the living room.

"Don't I know it." Quinn mumbles feeling a bit proud of her own joke. Too bad she couldn't share it. She's always the most clever when no one can appreciate it.

The blonde slowly and carefully takes a seat on the sofa, as if Rachel is a cobra ready to strike, instead the brunette stares at her with a curios smile.

"Would you just-" Rachel tugs down on Quinn's arm, adjusting the blonde so her head lays on Rachel's lap. Quinn is in shock for only a moment before she pulls her legs up on the couch so she is comfortable. Rachel gently places the icepack to her eye.

"So I believe you have sensitive information to share with me." Rachel blurts just as Quinn is getting comfortable.

The blonde can't help but burst into laughter, the icepack sliding from her face. Rachel won't have it though, firmly grasping the blondes shoulder and tugging her back down, and placing the icepack back on her damaged eye.

"You lulled me into a false sense of security!" Quinn chuckles. She really can;t be mad at the girl, she deserves to know. And most importantly? She wants her to know.

"I did no such thing!" Rachel turns her nose in the opposite direction, feigning offense, but Quinn can see the small smile on her lips.

"It's fine" Quinn laughs then exhales a long sigh. "I'm a woman of my word." Rachel perks up, straightening her posture then tilting her head own to look right at Quinn. Their proximity is too much for the blonde to handle, so she sits up and scoots away.

Rachel frowns at the motion, but remains attentive.

"This is going to sound crazy." Quinn prefaces. Rachel remains silent. "and you might not believe me. Actually, I know you won't. I wouldn't, but I guess- I mean you're the one who wants to know- so you're asking-" Rachel takes Quinn's bruised hand into hers.

"Quinn." She smiles encouragingly at the blonde. "Just tell me."

Quinn takes a moment to gather her thoughts. How does she tell this girl that she has been living the same day over and over again? How does she tell her that she is trying to redeem herself for how she treated this very girl? How does she explain all of that?

"I-" Her mouth open and closes a couple of times then she sighs puffing up her cheeks.

C'mon Quinn. You got this. Just say it.

"I've lived this day before." Quinn blurts out quickly, immediately wincing when the words leave her mouth.

"I'm not sure I'm following." Rachel tells her slowly, not exactly distrusting, but definitely confused.

"I mean, this isn't the first time I've lived this day." Quinn repeats, taking hold of Rachel's hand, just in case the brunette lets go.

"Quinn, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt-" Rachel starts, sounding annoyed.

"No look- I know how this sounds." Quinn tells her quickly, before this can go awry. She reaches forward and picks up the TV remote. She had spent more than one occasion ditching before she decided to redeem herself. She and Santana wallowed in front of the TV for a good month- eventually they memorized the TV schedule.

"Flip through the channel's. I'll tell you what's on tv." Quinn places the remote in Rachel's hand who remains looking unconvinced. "Go ahead."

"Channel 2 is a friends rerun- they'll be running episodes until 2. Channel 3 has Guess who. Channel 45 has animal cops." Rachel flips through the channels respectively. She finishes looking skeptical.

"So you're very acquainted with your television schedule." Rachel flips off the TV and turns her body, angling towards Quinn.

"You have to know how this sounds." Rachel tells her, looking right at her. Quinn can see that Rachel really wants to believe her, but something is holding her back.

"How else would you explain it? You said you noticed me before, right?" Quinn asks her, she doesn't mean to make the girl blush, she saves that note for later.

"I mean yes, but-"

"You asked me to tell you the truth." Quinn reminds her. She takes Rachel's arm, tracing the scar on it.

Rachel looks at her, slightly alarmed by the intimate touch. Quinn notices she raises goosebumps on the divas flesh.

"I know you got this scar because you thought you could fly when you were little. You jumped off the roof of your house and landed on your fathers car." Quinn stills her finger, tearing her eyes away from the scar.

"How-"

"You told me."

Rachel stares intently at Quinn. The cheerleader in this moment, wishes she could read minds. She wants nothing more than for Rachel to believe her and with that, believe in her. But how could she? The old Quinn doesn't deserve that. But the new one? Quinn thinks that maybe the new her does.

"I believe you." And apparently she isn't the only one.

"You- you do?" Quinn asks her, scooting closer to the brunette. Rachel nods confidently, smiling softly at her.

"Yes, I'm not sure you've heard, but I'm kinda psychic." Rachel tells her seriously. Quinn smiles back at her and nods. Yes, Rachel as told her quite a few times. Back when this all started Quinn would have rolled her eyes at the idea. Now someone could tell her that Tina Cohen Chang was an alien sent by her planet to study the existence of Vampires(Clearly Coach Sylvester was their leader) and she would not at all be surprised. Someone could tell her Kurt was a merman by night and it would not surprise her.

"And spending time with you- it feels so familiar." Rachel adds, she looks down at Quinn's bruised hand.

"Do you get into fights every single day?" Rachel asks in a whisper, probably wondering if Quinn always defends her.

"No. I usually stopped the slushies before they could happen. I never had a reason to fight. Not until today." Quinn lets her know. Rachel smiles at her, apparently liking the answer.

"Ok."

"Ok? That's it? You believe me?" Quinn questions her.

"Yup, but I think I'll have to spend the rest of the day with you. You know, just to make sure you're telling the truth." Rachel brings up the bruised knuckles to her lips and places a gentle kiss.

"Thank you. Again." Rachel tells her, Quinn turns about three different shades of red.

"Kissing the booboo away?" Quinn teases the brunette. Rachel gets the sense that it is a good natured sort of teasing, so she plays along.

"Yes. Did it work?" Quinn looks down at her hand, feigning surprise.

"It did. In that case..." Quinn strolls off, leaning closer to Rachel, sticking her bruising eye out for to kiss away the pain.

Rachel pretends to contemplate it for a moment before pressing a quick kiss at the corner of Quinn's eye.

Quinn and Rachel both pull away slowly, it's like there is an electrical charge in the air- only it's the tension that these two girls have. Rachel's eyes glance down to Quinn's split lips. Her eyes begging Quinn to ask for another one.

Quinn's swipes her tongue across her bottom lip unconsciously. Wondering if she should really voice her thoughts. Both girls lean in close and jus when their lips are about to touch-

"QUINN!" Santana barges in through the front door. There's two pairs of frantic foot steps, so Quinn can guess that Brittany has accompanied her.

Rachel doesn't jump away at the interruption. Instead she looks right into Quinn's eyes. questioning the girl silently, asking if that is what she really wanted. When Quinn smiles at her, telling her it is indeed what she wanted. Rachel leans in and places a chaste kiss on the blondes lips, before turning around in the couch to watch Brittany and Santana enter the living room.

"You guys are ok!" Brittany beams, launching herself onto the couch to hug Rachel.

"Would it have killed you to send a text?" Santana asks Quinn, sounding annoyed.

"Why?" Quinn asks wryly. "You worried about us?"

Nothing can bring Quinn down now. Rachel just kissed her! Rachel leaned in and did the kissing, no matter how quick it was. The brunette kissed her and that is all that maters.

"Of course not." Santana snorts, though she takes Quinn's face in her hands with a gentleness she is sure her best friend has never used.

"Damn- I did get you, didn't I?" Santana must have taken notice to when she elbowed Quinn. She looks upset with herself. Then she looks down at her split lip.

"That asshole. I'll kill him." Santana rages. It's funny because Quinn and Santana have gotten into a coupe of fist fights in regards to cheerleading and they have given each other worse than this, but apparently only Santana is allowed to lay a hand on Quinn.

"I'm fine." Quinn shakes Santana's hands off. Brittany maneuvers around Santana and launches herself into Quinn's lap, wrapping her arms around her fellow blondes neck.

"i'm so glad you're ok." Brittany whispers to her, genuinely happy to see her friend.

Quinn watches over Brittany's shoulder as Santana takes in the sight of Rachel Berry on Quinn Fabrays couch. It isn't surprising to find Rachel there. No, the girl is otherwise occupied taking in her state. And Santana looks positively livid. And it's not at Rachel Berry. It's for her. It's because Rachel is sporting a swollen cheek.

"I'm going to kill him." Santana spits through her teeth. She's already marching herself around the couch to leave to hunt down Rick, but Rachel catches her arm.

"Santana, it's fine." Rachel assures her. Santana looks down at the hand that caught her arm and then at Rachel's cheek. She deflates slightly.

"You're too good of a person." Santana tells her as Brittany releases her grip on Quinn.

"Thank you." Rachel beams at her then scoots over next to Quinn, leaving room on the couch for Brittany and Santana.

"That wasn't a compliment Berry." Santana rolls her eyes taking a seat on the couch.

"A simple thank you would suffice, Lopez." Is Rachel's response. Santana leans around Brittany who is seated right next to Rachel and looks her up and down, impressed.

"So how does this all work? Is it all three of you that have lived this day-" Before Rachel can finish her question, Santana's head snaps in Quinn's direction.

"You told her!" She accuses, looking surprised.

"Yeah. Problem?' Quinn challenges with an arch of her brow. She wraps her hand around Rachel's, an action Brittany doesn't miss.

"Did you two kiss?" Brittany squeals, clapping her hands excitedly. Both Rachel and Quinn turn a shade of crimson that does not look healthy.

"Oh. Ew. Britt, please. I don't need that visual." Santana pretends to gag a few times.

"No, we did not." Rachel mumbles, and is she hearing things or did Rachel just sound dissatisfied?

"No Rachel this is my first ever monday. I think. I don't know. It's weird, because according to Quinn and Santana there has been like, a year of Mondays. But this is the only one I remember. I'm more like their fairy god mother." Brittany explains.

"A year?" Rachel's eyes nearly bug out of her head.

"Give or take a few mondays." Santana shrugs. She flips through the channels looking completely bored. She stops on an episode of friends.

Rachel turns to Quinn in complete awe.

"How are you not insane? I would have lost my mind." Rachel breathes.

"Yo- she's not the only one. A little credit please." Santana announces, not even bothering to tear her gaze from the television. Brittany leans over and presses a kiss to Santana's cheek.

"You're doing great baby." Brittany lets her know. Quinn smiles at the sight of her best friends. She knows Santana will never admit it, but she loves it when Brittany gives her some form of validation.

"Do you have any idea what's causing it?" Rachel questions, bringing Quinn's attention back to her.

"Yeah Frodo we know exactly what's causing this. We just love living in an eternal deja vu. Just for kicks." Santana tells her sarcastically. Brittany frowns, poking her girlfriend in the side.

"No need to be rude." Rachel shots back then looks back at Quinn. "After what I saw today I can guess you're going for the Bill Murray route?"

"Ding ding ding! We've got a winner. Britt, why don't we tell our contestant what she's won." Santana tells them in a game show announcer voice.

"A brand new car!" Brittany continues in the same voice. She giggles and burrows into Santana's side.

"Shut up Santana." Quinn bites back, though she can't help but chuckle.

"Yes, we've been trying our best to be better people, but we're what? 3 months in? And nothing has changed." Quinn adjusts herself so Rachel is actually leaning against her on the couch so they're facing Brittany and Santana.

"That's incredible." Rachel breathes.

"What's incredible is that you believe this crazy shit." Santana snorts when Joey croons his famous 'how you doin' line.

"If Quinn says she's being honest, then I believe her." Rachel tells them.

In this moment, Quinn can feel Rachel's back pressed against her side. Rachel is admitting that she trusts Quinn despite everything. Holy shit.

"Oh gag me." Santana mutters.

"It's sweet." Brittany chastises, giving Rachel and Quinn the biggest moon eyes. "Have you guys-"

"Quinnie is that Brittany's car I see outside?" Judy walks in through the front door, this time Quinn is the one who quickly stands to her feet.

"Um yeah!" Quinn replies not exactly sounding terrified, but not exactly calm.

Keep your head on, Quinn, You haven't done anything wrong.

"Santana and Brittany are here!" Quinn calls out then looks down at the couch, three pairs of eyes staring at her incredulously.

"A-and Rachel!" Quinn corrects herself before she can make an ass out of herself.

Judy Fabray pops her head into the living room looking excited at the prospect of having visitors. She then frowns and looks down at her watch.

"Shouldn't you girls be in school?" Judy asks, then she takes a real hard look at the faces of the girls in the living room. Quinn with a split lip and a black eye. Rachel with a bruised cheek. And Santana with a scratch just above her left eye.

"My goodness!" Judy drops her groceries to the ground and scurries forward like any concerned mother would. "What on earth happened to you?"

"Oh no Judy, you should see the other guy." Santana beams proudly, then cowers slightly at Judy's glare.

"You got into a fight?!" She screeches at her daughter. Quinn takes a few steps back, away from everyone on the couch.

"It's not like that Ms. Fabray. You see there is this bully at school-" Rachel begins, standing to her feet.

"Bull?" Judy frowns.

"Yes and he was going to hit Santana." Rachel further explains, earning a startled gasp from Judy. She snaps her head to look at Santana in surprise.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Judy asks. Another thing Santana will never admit; is how much she loves when people use terms of endearment towards her(depending on the person of course).

"She's fine." Quinn mumbles crossing her arms. This whole situation isn't exactly ideal.

"Yeah, thanks Judy. Actually um Berry- Rachel stepped in." Santana mumbles, nodding over at Rachel

"And then Quinn protected them both! She beat up Rick!" Brittany beams. Quinn cringes, knowing her mother is going to ground her until she's 30. Quinn closes her eyes, preparing for it.

"Did you get him good?" Judy asks instead. Quinn opens one eye, peering at her mother in surprise.

"Well, did you?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm sorry this is not my best work, but I haven't exactly been all that inspired to write. I didn't get the internship, so I'm just kind of bummed. But the reviews did help. Actually it was all of your kind words that made me want to post this at all. So thank you all.<strong>

**I'm in the last leg of school, so Finals are coming up, but I promise to continue writing. And as a thank you to all of you, I will be extending this fic a couple more chapters.**

**Once again, thank you. **

**What did you think? -A**


	16. Midnight

**I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Dinner passed by flawlessly, a tad embarrassing for Quinn, but she didn't mind, for it was the first dinner she had really enjoyed in quite some time.<p>

" I'll help you with the dishes Ms. Fabray." Rachel volunteers, getting to her feet quickly. Quinn opens her mouth, ready to tell the diva that it is unnecessary, but Santana beat her to speaking.

"Kiss ass." She fake coughs, earning a reproachful look from Brittany.

"And for that, Santana, you will be helping with the dishes." Judy says firmly. Santana opens her mouth to argue, but Judy raises the infamous Fabray eyebrow, challenging the girl to argue.

"Yeah, ok." Santana grumbles. Quinn has to bite back her laughter, Santana catches on and glares at the girl, but Quinn is careful that her mother did not see her. She feared her mother would make her wash dishes as well.

"I'll help!" Brittany quickly volunteers with an excited smile on her face. As if the idea of doing dishes with Judy and Santana sounded as fun as going to a carnival. Quinn had compared it closer to getting an enema.

"Thank you brittany, but I think Santana and I can handle it." Judy replies. Santana actually looks scared.

Quinn smiles upon feeling Rachel return to her seat, her feet, once again, finding home next to Quinn's.

Quinn has never been one to see the appeal of playing footsie. What with her previous boyfriends being Finn, the bumbling awkward guy with ginormous feet who would step on her. Or Puck, who. in theory, is smooth, but in practice wouldn't know how to be gentle if his life depended on it.

Rachel, on the other hand, is playful, and gentle. She sure can act as well, because when Quinn first felt someones foot touch hers, she thought A: she was going crazy. Or B: Santana was messing with her.

Rachel had kept a straight face, Quinn thought perhaps, maybe it had been an accident. That is, until, Rachel ever so slyly, turned to her with a smile and a wink. Quinn melted.

Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany had headed up to Quinn's bedroom, while Santana watched them go longingly, she might be in for an earful, first a fight then mouthing off. Judy was sure to have something to say

* * *

><p>"So how does this work exactly?" Rachel asks after Brittany and Santana had both called it a night and headed to their respective homes. (Though Quinn was sure Santana would again be spending the night at Brittany's-only to awake in her own bed again, of course).<p>

Rachel and Quinn now both sit comfortably on the blondes bed, both sitting against the headboard, not entirely paying attention to Groundhog's day. Rachel claimed it was for research purposes, but Quinn gathered it was just an excuse to stay longer, not that she was complaining.

"I'm not really sure." Quinn lets her know. Rachel turns to her with a sympathetic gaze.

"I mean, I know that. But what happens? Do you just go to bed and wake up and start all over?" Rachel asks. Quinn nods and adds:

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Sounds exhausting." Rachel sighs, leaning over so her head rests on Quinn's shoulder. The Blonde smiles and leans her head a top Rachel's.

"At first it was. And still is at times. Moments like these make it worth it though." Quinn confesses in a whisper. Rachel reaches over and interlocks her fingers with Quinn's.

"That settles it then." Rachel announces suddenly, in a firm tone.

"What does?"

"I'm staying to- you know- gather evidence." Rachel tells her. Quinn chuckles and pulls away to get a look at Rachel.

"I thought you said you believed me?" Quinn raises her eyebrow, the girl is just so adorable some times.

"I do, but it doesn't hurt to collect evidence Quinn." Rachel tells her playfully.

"You won't even remember it tomorrow." Quinn sighs.

"I want to spend time with you dork." Rachel pushes the girl playfully.

"That's all you had to say." Quinn blushes.

"It's still strange to me, to say those kinds of things to you and for you to feel the same way." Rachel confesses, she pulls away slightly, untangling their fingers to look Quinn right in the eye, sitting right in front of her.

"Yeah, I understand that." Quinn nods. There's a bit of silence before Quinn asks."Do you think it would be ok with your dads if you stayed?"

"I texted them during dinner. They said it was fine." Rachel, smiles shyly. "I mean that is if it's ok with you and your mom."

" I wouldn't ask if I wasn't ok with it. And my mom has let you spend the night before." Quinn lets her know. Rachel eyes widen in surprise.

"She has?" Rachel asks, her voice rising ever so slightly.

"Yeah." Quinn has to look away from the girl, remembering the night Rachel spent the night. The way their lips moved together, the way it felt to know that Rachel was sleeping in bed next to her. Color must be rising to her cheeks because Rachel asks.

"And what did we do during this slumber party?" Maybe the blonde imagines it, but is Rachel teasing her?

"Nothing really." Quinn mumbles, turning her head away slightly. She can tell Rachel is not convinced though, what with the way she's blushing.

"Is that why you can't look me in the eye?" Rachel asks curiously. Quinn clears her throat and looks at Rachel.

"Really, we didn't do anything. I mean- we- you know- but-" Quinn can't seem to find the right words, she's never really felt this nervous talking to someone.

"Quinn." Rachel whispers, placing her hands a top the blondes. Quinn peeks up through her lashes and looks right into Rachel's eyes. The brunette smiles slightly and leans forward. Quinn's breath is caught in her throat. Her senses are assaulted with everything that is Rachel Berry.

"Show me." Rachel whispers, inches away from Quinn. The blonde glances down at Rachel's full lips. Her eyes plead her to lean in the rest of the way. And so she does.

And like always, it's like the first time. To Rachel it's their first real kiss. To Quinn, it only feels that way.

Before Quinn can stop herself, her hands are reaching up to cup Rachel's face, holding her in place, not allowing the brunette to escape.

Not that that is what Rachel is intending to do. Quite the opposite, if the way her hands are grasping at Quinn's waist are an indication, it's clear Rachel wants this just as much as Quinn.

Rachel pulled away, a dazed smile in her face, as if that kiss was everything she imagines it would be and so much more.

Quinn's eyes opened slowly, though the kiss wasn't rushed, she was left out of breath.

"We did that?" Rachel questions, scooting closer to Quinn, as if ready to steal another kiss.

"Not quite." Quinn admits, looking slightly flustered.

"We did...?" Rachel's eyes widen, letting her sentence trail off with obvious innuendo.

"No we didn't. Not _that_." Quinn answers, choking on her words. Did Rachel really think that was a possibility?

Quinn shakes her head, ridding herself of her inappropriate thoughts.

"Oh." Rachel releases a breath."Ok." She looks slightly relieved. "Then what exactly was different?"

Quinn has to gather her thoughts. It had been so long ago, yet, not really. It made her head hurt.

"Well I was having a particularly bad day because I kept messing up.. with you. So I went home early and you came here, still not all that happy with me and I kissed you. I'm not sure you were happy with me." Quinn explains, Rachel looks at her sympathetically.

"I feel like I should apologize, but that would be almost like apologizing for something I've never actually done." Rachel looks as if her head is starting to hurt as well.

"There really is no need." Quinn lets her know. They adjust themselves on the bed so they are again sitting side by side, but this time Rachel is leaning on Quinn.

"I completely understand why you were upset with me that day. It was all my fault. I should've known you didn't want me to kiss you." Quinn explains. Rachel opens her mouth to speak, then hesitates.

"I-" Rachel stops and takes a breath. "I'm not going to say this so you can suddenly go around kissing people-because I believe consent is important, but- I promise you-" Rachel stops again, searching for the perfect words. SHe leans away from Quinn so she can look her right in the eyes when she admits this.

"That in every timeline, in every alternate universe, in every moment thatI have been with you, I have wanted you to kiss me. Yes, there may have been days I thought you had ulterior motives, or was simply confused, but that is because I could have never thought it was possible you felt the same way for me." Rachel admits the last part in a whisper, but the whole time she had remained with her eyes locked on Quinn.

As Rachel admitted this, something swelled inside Quinn's chest. She had never, in all her life, felt this way. Certainly not because of something someone said to her.

"I think I want to kiss you again." Quinn tells her leaning in close.

Just as there lips are about to touch, lips a breath away, Rachel murmurs.

"Not yet." She says it in a whisper, pulling a sigh from Quinn's chest.

"You're mean." Quinn murmurs, her eyelids flickering open so she can look into those deep chocolate brown eyes she has come to know better than her own.

"Good things come to those who wait." Rachel smiles softly. A smile Quinn returns.

There's a light knock on the door, it causes Quinn to jump slightly, not that she and Rachel were in a compromising position, but they aren't exactly sitting in the same personal space 'just friends' would be sitting.

"Girls, it's getting late." Judy starts, Rachel seems to take this as the older Fabray kicking her out.

"Oh, yes." Rachel agrees quickly, standing from the bed. "I should be going-"

"Oh no, sweetie, it's fine. I was actually coming in to tell you that I really wouldn't like you driving out on the icy roads this late. If you'd like, I can call your fathers." Quinn has had these moments where she takes pride in her mother. This is definitely one of them.

"Oh that's alright. I can call them, would it be alright if I give them your number in case they don't find it in their hearts to trust me." Rachel jokes, earning a laugh from Judy.

"Of course. Quinn." Judy calls out to her daughter who had been gazing at Rachel. Quinn perks up. "I love Santana and Brittany, but this one." She nods at Rachel. "This one os adorable."

Rachel grins over at Quinn, as if Quinn didn't already believe and understand this fact.

"Ok girls, you better get to bed soon. Good night."

"Good night Ms. Fabray." Rachel tells the woman.

"Night. Mom." Quinn smiles at her mother.

As soon as the door closes, Rachel turns to Quinn.

"Your mom thinks I'm adorable." Rachel states this as if it's one of the best compliments she has ever received.

"She's not the only one." Quinn admits, and in a moment of bravery swoops in and places a chaste kiss to Rachel's cheek.

* * *

><p>"I told you how I got my scar?!" Rachel practically screeches, mortified. She hides her blush behind her hands. "How embarrassing." She mumbles into them.<p>

"It's cute." Quinn tries pulling Rachel's hands away from her face.

"I've never told anyone that. I've sworn my fathers to secrecy." Rachel peeks up through her hands to look at Quinn.

"You must be something special Fabray." Rachel teases.

"I'd like to think so, Berry" Quinn returns. She glances over at her alarm clock. It reads 11:58.

She had noticed Rachel look over at the clock from time to time over the night. She could guess why the girl was doing it, but her hypothesis was about to be put to a test.

"Quinn." Rachel speaks up, leaning int. They both sit side by side on her bed, they had long since forgotten whatever was in tv.

"I just- I want to tell you that- that today has really been one of the best days I have ever had-"

"Rachel-" Quinn starts but the brunette shakes her head.

"I need to say this." Rachel whispers fervently. "This has been one of the best days of my life and it is al thanks to you. And even if you wake up tomorrow and you find that it is not tomorrow and that I have not felt what I feel today. I want you to know, that it will still have been one of the best days ever." Rachel finishes her speech and just as the clocks ticks to midnight, Rachel surges forward and presses her lips to Quinn.

There lips meld together in a way that feels as if they have done this time and time before, yet it feels like never before, like the first time.

Hands wander and lips explore, and before Quinn can even register, minutes have passed and it is Rachel who pulls away.

"It was worth the wait." Quinn agrees. Before Quinn can eve open her eyes, Rachel shover her, playfully of course.

"Hey." Quinn laughs. She opens her eyes to see Rachel smiling, yet looking rather insulted.

"I thought you were going to disappear or something." Rachel leans in again and pecks Quinn on the lips, relieved that she hasn't indeed disappeared.

"You let me belied that!" Rachel tells her a bit loudly, earning a shush.

"I may have." Quinn agrees. "To be fair, i did tell you earlier that when i sleep, i wake to find the day has started over." rachel nods, rather sadly.

"In that case, let's make this night count." Rachel tells the blonde. The brunette leans into Quinn, completely curling into her.

They lay in a lovers embrace, Quinn with her arms wrapped around Rachel. Rachel with her head in Quinn's neck.

They spent most of the day talking, and now there is no need. They simply lay there enjoying the company. The feel of warm skin.

Until finally, exhaustion consumes them both and the fall into the arms of Morpheus.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm Mr. Brightside!<em>**

Quinn rolls over with a groan. She's not unhappy, not technically. Instead she pretends that Rachel still lays beside her, even though she knows this is not the case.

She opens her eyes slowly even though she knows she will not find the brunette there.

Despite having woken up alone, Quinn feels a smile appear on her face. A content sigh escapes her lips.

Quinn's phone rings beside her, she catches a glimpse of the date, and sadly, she has not moved on. It interrupts her moment. She curses Santana for having dine that. She could almost remember the feel of Rachels lips on hers.

"Hello?" Quinn answers, still somewhat asleep.

"I remember." An astonished voice comes through the phone.

"What?" Quinn asks groggily.

"Quinn, I remember!" It's Rachel, and maybe, just maybe this day could be a bit different.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for my absence guys. Life has kind of been crazy. I'll try to update as often as possible.<strong>

**Just a warning, only a few chapters left - and the next chapter is going to hurt. A lot. I assure you, it will be a happy Faberry Ending.**

**Also I wrote a one shot that I am rather proud of, so if you'd be so kind, take a look, you might enjoy it.**

**What did you think? - A**


	17. Neverland

_Warning: Major Character Death._

* * *

><p>She stands there, helpless. Sirens echoing off the walls, a cacophony of wailing.<p>

The night sky, illuminated by the flickering of blue and red and the bright lights of the hospital.

She watches her breath filter into the air, coming out in short, fast puffs. She can feel the tears slide down her face, they burn with the frigid air.

"Turn it off! Turn that shit off!" Quinn hears her best friend order. Her eyes follow Santana as she hops into the front of the ambulance. Suddenly, the sirens shut off.

Quinn isn't sure what's worse, the ambulance, or the sudden silence.

There's a series of mechanical clicking and a gurney is lowered out of the rig.

"Female, 16-17 years, DOA." A paramedic tells Dr. Manuel Lopez. She turns to look at the teenagers.

"They shouldn't be here." She tells him. He waves her off with one hand, defeated. His face drops, it's obvious he recognizes the girl on the gurney.

Santana releases a choked sob, she throws her arms around Quinn, as if somehow that will quell both of their pain.

All she can feel is silence. Even if silence is not an emotion, that is what she feels. Everything around her goes quiet.

How did things get this bad?

* * *

><p><strong>12 hours earlier<strong>

"You what?" Quinn splutters, suddenly wide awake. She rolls out of bed, landing with a loud thump on the ground.

"I'm ok mom!" Quinn hollers, knowing her mom is already awake.

"Santana? I swear.. if this-"

"Quinn- I remember! I remember all of it. And it's still- it's . I can't believe this. This is amazing."

"Woah, Rachel, slow down."

"Quinn! I remember all of it."

* * *

><p>Quinn had barely any time to really register how she got into the shower, changed, then completely bail out on breakfast with her mother.<p>

The disappointment in her mothers face had registered in Quinn's mind, but she put it aside, because Rachel remembered. And in that moment, that is really all the blonde could focus on.

Again, she didn't have time to actually choose out an outfit or even do anything with her hair, so she wore her cheerio uniform and let her blonde hair roll out in waves.

Quinn surprises herself when she finds the Berry household easily. Only Rachel's car remains in the driveway, so Quinn figures the coast is clear.

She's not sure where all of this confidence comes from, but she hops out of her car and bounds her way up the front steps and right into the house.

"Rachel!" Rachel!" Quinn hollers, searching for the girl.

"Quinn?" Comes Rachel's confused voice. She appears at the top of the stairs, clearly she had been in the middle of changing because she has a nice top with pajama pants.

Quinn surges up the stairs.

"What are you-" Rachel is unable to finish her question because Quinn sweeps her into her arms and presses her lips urgently against Rachel's.

"I can't believe you remember." Quinn whispers once they pull apart. Her forehead rests against Rachel's. Both girls have their eyes closed, relishing the moment.

"It's hard to believe." Rachel agrees.

They are both silent for a moment longer, still in their embrace.

"You're here." Rachel can't seem to believe it.

"Where else would I be?" Quinn questions, pulling away slightly to look right at Rachel.

"This is just all so..." Rachel can't seem to find the word.

"Surreal?" Quinn offers.

"Confusing." Rachel states "Does this mean I'm stuck too?"

"I don't know." Quinn answers honestly.

"Does this mean I have to fix something about myself?"

"I don't know." Quinn repeats, only a smile is forming on her face.

"What do you know?" Rachel asks, a smile also on her face.

"I am so, so glad you're here." Quinn answers. Rachel leans in to press a kiss to Quinn's lips, but is rudely interrupted by the blaring of Quinn's phone.

"That'll be Santana." Quinn groans.

* * *

><p>As always, Quinn is frustrated with Santana, but this time, for the most unusual reason. She could have never foreseen this circumstance.<p>

"But like, you remember?" Santana has asked Rachel yet again, grinning widely at the brunette.

Rachel and Santana are huddled together in the back seat like the best of friends. Santana is still being, well, Santana. Snide comments and all, but now it seems she has a sort of affection towards the brunette that she is actually willing to show.

Brittany, who sits beside Quinn in the front seat of the Head Cheerio's car, watches the girls with amusement. She clearly loves this arrangement.

Santana had called, once again rudely interrupting Rachel and Quinn. They had filled the Latina in, but Santana refused to listen to any detail until Brittany was on good terms with her. Once Brittany was filled in however.

"NO FUCKIN WAY!" Santana grins over at Quinn, taking a hold of the blondes shoulders as she drives.

"Watch it!" Quinn mumbles, annoyed, pulling away from Santana's grasp, making sure she stays in her proper lane.

"What do we do now? Do we rob a bank? I'm in the mood for a high speed chase." Santana asks excitedly.

"Are you out of your mind?" Rachel asks her a bit hysterically. Though she looks like for a moment she considers it.

"We have to help people!" Brittany chirps from the front seat.

"Right... That." Santana huffs in defeat, then shrugs, her resolve broken. Brittany has that effect in her. "This has been such a weird morning." Santana stares out the window longingly, probably day dreaming of robbing convenience stores.

"As oppose to other days?" Rachel asks. Santana's only response is to shrug.

"Oh goodie." Santana sighs, "school."

Just ahead lies McKinley high, a new day awaiting them.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana once again enter McKinley High like a well oiled helping machine. Stopping books from falling, lockers from slamming on fingers, and kids from tripping.<p>

This time they had the addition of not only Brittany, but Rachel too. Both girls were used to helping people without being asked.

Quinn and Santana had become accustom to people staring and gaping at them for helping. It wasn't exactly a normal occurrence for the students, but this time the blonde seemed to notice even more people staring at them. Quinn had a sneaking suspicion that it had more to do with the 'odd' addition of one Rachel Berry rather than the fact that both Cheerios were helping instead of tormenting them.

Could they see it? Were Quinn's feelings for the girl that obvious? Could they actually see how gay she is?(great now she's starting to sound like Santana). Quinn tries to laugh off her thoughts, but all she manages is a grimace and a sinking feeling in her gut.

"They're staring." Quinn tells her best friend. Santana looks around, as if she is just now noticing the gaping faces.

"Don't they always?" Santana asks, shrugging it off. That's easy for her to do. No one is staring at _her_.

It's sad really, that twice as many people are staring at Quinn. Not because se is being unlike her usual head cheerio self, but for the addition of Rachel Berry in their group. If her stomach wasn't in knots when she walked into school, it is now.

"Quinn do you think-" Rachel starts, but stops when Quinn jumps about a foot in the air. The blonde had been so preoccupied watching people watch her, she had not noticed Rachel approaching her and Brittany and Santana disappearing (probably into the nearest closet).

"Are you ok?" Rachel asks placing a calming hand on Quinn's forearm. Quinn's eyes widen at the gesture. She looks around to make sure no one caught it.

Why is the thought of everyone finding out so terrifying? Quinn wouldn't be able to give you a conclusive answer. All she knows is the thought alone makes her want to pass out.

The bell rings, saving Quinn from answering Rachel's question.

"I should get to class." Quinn tells her, pulling the straps of her backpack higher up on her shoulders.

"Why?" Rachel asks her, confused. "Don't you know the lecture by heart at this point?"

Quinn smiles slightly at Rachel's concerned tone. Yes she does know the lecture so well she could tach the class herself.

"I do." Quinn tells her carefully. She's not sure what to say to the brunette. She doesn't want to reveal her inner freakout to the girl.

"Wanna get out of here?" Rachel asks as students shuffle by, retreating to their classrooms.

Quinn puts her worries aside for a moment, feigning a gasp.

"Rachel Berry skipping school? My my, I've seen it all." Quinn manages to sound like a scandalized southern belle. Rachel narrows her eyes at the blonde.

"Don't sound so surprised at the prospect of me being spontaneous, I might get offended."

"It has nothing to do with your spontaneity." Quinn assures her. "More to do with skipping class. What's next? Cooking blue meth?" Quinn teases. Despite their playful bickering they both start to make their way out of McKinley.

"It's not technically skipping. I did attend class yesterday." Rachel jabs her elbow into Quinn's ribs playfully. "Don't tease, it's mean."

"Alright." Quinn concedes, raising her hands in surrender. They have reached the parking lot, Quinn opens the passenger side door for Rachel.

"Where would you like to go?" Quinn asks, the further she is away from McKinley, the more open she is with her affections towards Rachel.

Rachel looks around the parking lot, just now noticing that they have exited the school.

"The lack of security at McKinley is appalling." Rachel notes. She catches Quinn's affectionate gaze directed at her and blushes.

"What were you saying?" Rachel asks, pink still tinging her face.

"Where would you like to go?" The world is your oyster. Just as long as we're back before break." Quinn smiles cheekily.

"Take me to your favorite place in Lima."

Quinn smiles. Leave it to Rachel to choose something she hasn't done since she started this eternal time loop.

* * *

><p>Getting to Quinn's favorite place in Lima takes a couple of steps.<p>

First they had to stop by the Lima bean to get a hold of some hot chocolate. Next they had to drive through a series of winding roads that happen to go through thick vegetation. Finally, the reach a turn off to a dirt road. Quinn has to exit her vehicle to open the gate and it takes another 10 minute drive(through what looks like an enchanted forrest) to reach the perfect clearing.

Quinn realizes it must have taken such a toll on Rachel, not to ask where exactly they were going. In fact, the blonde would swear she saw the brunette literally biting at her lip to keep her from voicing all her questions.

"We're here." Quinn tells Rachel, without further explanation.

To anyone else, Quinn has stopped her car in the middle of nowhere (or maybe the forbidden forrest?). It's clear her car can't make it any further because of low hanging branches and large roots sticking out of the earth.

"Where is here exactly?" Rachel asks. Instead of answering, Quinn exits her car and opens her trunk, producing a quilt. Rachel watches from the inside of the warm car. She crosses her arms and huffs, making no move to exit the vehicle.

Quinn stands just outside of the passenger door, but still Rachel huffs and pouts. Quinn finds it adorable. She opens the door for Rachel, leaning over the brunette to take her hot chocolate out of the cup holder, then slings the quilt over her shoulder so she can offer Rachel her hand.

"Where are we Quinn?" Rachel asks, eyeing Quinn's hand.

"Do you trust me?" Quinn asks. Rachel glares at her.

"Is that a trick question?" Rachel asks, then her eyes widen comically. "You're not the zodiac killer are you?"

Quinn laughs heartily at this, and nearly drops her drink when she looks up to see Rachel glaring at her.

"The Zodiac Killer remains at large, you know. And seeing as you have brought me out to the middle of nowhere, I don't think it's that strange of a conclusion."

"I wasn't even alive during that time." Quinn tells her. Rachel waves this off as if it isn't important.

"Honestly, at this point, I'd believe anything." Rachel tells her. Quinn chuckles, but can't help but agree. Seriously, she has been stuck in the same day for about a year, the Zodiac Killer being some evil time lord wouldn't be quite a stretch.

"You asked me to take you to my favorite place in Lima. That's what I'm trying to do." Quinn reminds her. Rachel takes a moment to deliberate. Quinn can tell that letting someone else be in charge is very difficult for the singer, but she's giving Quinn the reins this time, it seems.

"Fine, but if it turns out you sparkle in the sunlight, I'm leaving."

"If I sparkle in the sunlight. Stake me." Quinn deadpans. Rachel takes her hot chocolate then takes the hand Quinn is offering and exits the vehicle. The girls walk hand in hand through the chilly forrest.

"So," Quinn starts her story. " You know I have an older sister, right?"

Rachel, to her credit, nods, instead of running her mouth with all of her questions.

"Well Frannie was my best friend growing up. Still is, but it's different now that she's gone. Whenever Russel would get into one of his moods and mom was out of her mind drunk, my sister would take me out here. Her high school boyfriend's parents own this land. They're still good friends and he knows I like to come out here from time to time, so it's not like I'm trespassing." Quinn adds the last part to quell Rachel's worries.

"Frannie and I would stop by the Lima Bean, grab a cup of hot cocoa and drive out here. We would listen to music or she'd read me a book." Quinn continues as the girls make their way to what looks like a clearing.

"The family sometimes rents out this land for weddings. Usually they use the front entrance, but the back one always made me feel like a lost boy. Or like Alice making her way through wonderland. And because they would rent it out for weddings, I would sometimes find little knick knacks left behind. I felt like a pirate collecting a hidden treasure." Quinn admits with a blush.

They have reached the clearing and Quinn, instead of looking at her favorite place that she hasn't seen in over 3 years, she looks at Rachel.

It's in no way modest land, that's for sure. It's obscenely wide and green. Quinn turns to look at it, and even though flowers aren't blooming the green is still as beautiful and magical as she remembers it to be. It's a large open field of grass.

Rachel's grasp on her hand tightens for a moment. Her eyes wide, smile huge. She looks over at Quinn with the same expression.

"It's beautiful Quinn." Rachel breathes.

"You have the sudden urge to sing the sound of music don't you?" Quinn teases, Rachel's cheeks tinge pink.

"I can refrain." She says.

"No, by all means." Quinn extends her arm.

"I'd rather not." Rachel tells her.

"Why not?" Quinn asks with a slight frown.

"Because then I couldn't do this." Rachel explains before pulling Quinn in her arms to kiss her.

Quinn nearly drops her hot chocolate, but she manages to hold onto it, opting to let the quilt drop to the ground instead.

20 minutes later finds them sitting on the blanket in the field. They both sit curled against each other, sipping their hot drinks. They attempt to soak up all the warmth they can.

"I never pegged you for the romantic type." Rachel notes. Quinn pulls away slightly to look at the brunette.

"Me? The blonde teenager who wants to be prom queen doesn't peg you as the romantic type?" Quinn asks. Rachel shrugs.

"You forget that I've always seen you Quinn." Rachel says without any further explanation. But Quinn completely understands what she means.

"Have you ever brought me out here?" Rachel asks the blonde. The adjust themselves so they are able to look at each other as they talk.

"Nope. I haven't been out here for years." Quinn admits. Rachel lets this soak in.

"Why did you share this place with me?" She asks,honestly curious. Quinn has to collect her thoughts before continuing.

"I've shared a lot of things with you. Things I have never told anyone before. I guess I forget that you don't remember them, because it comes so naturally to open up to you."

"You tell me things?" Rachel asks, a bit surprised.

"I've told you more than I'd care to admit." The blonde blushes. "One night we stayed out past your curfew at the Lima Bean until your dad called worried that you had been kidnapped or something. You asked me about Russel. Wanna know the crazy thing?"

Rachel nods.

"It wasn't hard to tell you."

Rachel leans in a places a small peck on Quinn's lips. They sit in silence, Rachel watching Quinn, contemplating something.

"Are you in love with me?" Rachel asks. It's such a Rachel thing to do. To asks so bluntly and tactlessly. To ask as if it's as average as asking how the weather is.

Is she in love with Rachel? The answer is immediately in her head. And the fact that she knows the answer so quickly terrifies Quinn. In the best way.

"Yes." Quinn breathes.

Rachel stares out at the green field and nods.

"Okay." Rachel answers confidently.

"Okay?" Quinn laughs slightly. "You'll allow it?"

"I'll allow it." Rachel responds with a grin.

"Ok then." Quinn laughs again. Rachel takes a hold of the blondes hand and they sit in silence before it's time to go back to McKinley.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were gone for longer than they had anticipated. They lost track of time somewhere between the confessions and the drive and a make out session or two (or three).<p>

By the time they pulled up to McKinley the bell was ringing, signaling the end of school.

Students are filing out of the building as Quinn and Rachel walk in. They find their way to the choir room. Neither of them are prepared for the sight.

The glee club all surrounds Santana, huge grins on their faces. And Santana? She's smiling as well, despite the fact that nearly all of them seem to be covered in various colors of corn syrup.

"Rachel! Quinn! Where have you two been all day?" It's Tina who first notices the pair.

Neither of the girls has an answer for them, but apparently there is no need.

"You guys missed it!" Artie beams at them.

"Santana was amazing!" Sam cheers.

Quinn's jaw nearly drops at the sight. What on earth did she miss? Seriously, it looks like Finn and Puck are about to heave Santana onto their shoulders and cheer.

"Duh." Brittany pipes in, as if it's the most obvious thing.

"What happened to you guys?" Rachel asks, nearing Mercedes who doesn't seem to be at all upset that her shirt is a shade of green that it is not originally intended to be.

"Rick happened!" Brittany explains. "He and the hockey team had it all planned and they slushied us."

"I don't see why you are all happy about it." Quinn frowns. Is she missing something?

"Well first they slushied Sam and Artie and when Tina tried to help they got her too. Then Santana stepped and was all-" Artie cuts in, doing his best Santana impersonation.

"What do you shit for brains think you're doing?" Artie even has Santana's sassy head shake spot on. Tina continues from there.

"And then Rick was all 'What does it look like I'm doing? Putting these freaks in place'." Sam picks up the story now.

"And Santana was all 'If you think you're throwing one more drink at MY friends, you have another thing coming for ya." Quinn's eyes widen and Santana's blushing face. She has never seen her best friend like this.

"So Rick was being his usual jerk self." Brittany explains. "And told Santana she needed to make better friends. And she told him she's smart enough to know what kind of people she needs in her life."

"Not exactly in those words." Santana mumbles bashfully.

"Then Rick and his guys grabbed the rest of their slushies and looked at all of us and said that friends deserved to go down together. And Santana was all-" Puck tells.

"I dare you!" Tina, Mercedes, and Artie all quote at the same time.

"And so they threw the slushie." Puck continues "This is when I thought S was going to go bat shit. But she didn't even hurt them physically. Not really anyway. She grabbed Rick's nose and pulled him to her eye level then whispered something into his ear. Dude looked like he was going to pass out."

"What did you tell him anyway?" Artie asks the Latina.

"I'm not about to reveal my secrets." Santana spits out, but it has no malice behind it.

"Whatever it was. It worked." Mercedes tells the girls. "Rick turned around and ordered them all to leave."

Mr. Schuester chooses this moment to step in.

"What happened?" He asks, shocked.

"Nothing." Santana quickly pipes in. Everyone nods fervently in agreement with the Lantina. It seems Quinn's best friend has a fanbase.

* * *

><p>Mr Schue starts his lesson without asking any more questions. The whole club is in great spirits each choosing an uplifting anthem of some sort to sing.<p>

"Where were you?" Santana asks from the back row where she and Quinn sit.

"I took Rachel out to Neverland." Quinn explains. The Latina's eyes widen in realization. This is big. Very bug.

"Damn. I haven't even been out there. Today has been so weird." Santana muses.

"I'll say. How does it feel to have so many admirers?" Quinn asks her best friend.

"It's weird. I used to be feared. Now I'm loved. Not sure how I feel about it." Santana explains, a slight grimace on her face. Quinn has to bite back her laughter she doesn't want to interrupt Artie's song.

"I told her." Quinn whispers, She watches Rachel's lip quirk up from the corner of her. It's clear the diva is eaves dropping.

"Told who what?" Santana asks, slightly annoyed at being distracted from the performance. Has Quinn entered some sort of twilight zone?

"Told Rachel how I feel." Quinn explains. Santana nearly falls out of her chair.

"You're shitting me right?" Santana asks, but receives a tight lipped smile from her best friend. "Woooah."

"I mean. I'm not ready to tell it to the world, but-" Santana turns to glare at her best friend.

"No buts Quinn." Quinn frowns just as the song ends. "You can't let-"

"Alright- who's next?" Schue asks. Quinn shoots her hand up in the air.

"No buts Quinn."Santana hisses at her friend. Quinn is surprised to witness Santana's reaction. She thought for sure if anyone would understand it would be her.

"I'm going to switch up the atmosphere." Quinn announces to the club. She sneaks a peak over at the Diva who doesn't exactly look too happy.

There is this song I heard the other day. And- well I'll let it speak for itself.

**When your legs don't work like they used to before**

**And I can't sweep you off of your feet**

**Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?**

**Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?**

**'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen**

**And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory**

**I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**

**Maybe it's all part of a plan**

**Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes**

**Hoping that you'll understand**

**But, baby, now**

**Take me into your loving arms**

**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

**Place your head on my beating heart**

**Thinking out loud**

**That maybe we found love right where we are**

Everyone is silent for a moment after the song has ended, wondering who the song was for. They all clap, but turn to whisper to one another with theories.

"That's a great contender for regionals Quinn, Thanks." Mr. Schue smiles at Quinn. The blonde rolls her eye. Every day, without fail, if Quinn sings a song, that is what that man says.

Quinn takes a seat next to Rachel, she turns to look at her, to tell her, if it wasn't already obvious that the song was for her. Instead Rachel is looking straight ahead, avoiding her gaze.

* * *

><p>When Glee club is over Santana wants to take Quinn aside to speak to her, but Rachel is about t leave the choir room in a hurry and the blonde will not let her go.<p>

"Rachel wait, can I talk to you?" Quinn asks. Rachel actually looks like she's contemplating it. They wait until the room empties, and even then Brittany and Santana lag behind.

"Alone?" Quinn insists. Both of her best friends roll their eyes and trudge out the door.

"I'll be listening!" Santana calls back as she leaves the choir room. No doubt she'll be hanging out by the door.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asks after a moment of awkward silence. Rachel stands there, arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"Fine." Is the one word response.

"Did you like the song?" Quinn asks hopefully. Rachel's eye soften somewhat.

"I would have enjoyed it better had you not made that remark."

"Remark?"

"Do you have any idea what love really means Quinn?" Rachel asks. "I don't think you do. A person who claims to love me does not simply sweep me under the rug like some dirty secret."

"You-you want me to announce my feelings to everyone?" Quinn asks, her heart rate already increasing.

"Yes!" Rachel exclaims, then shakes her head. "No! I don't know. I just don't like the idea of me being an ugly secret. Is that so bad? Being in love with me that you're scared of what others might think?"

Quinn's mind immediately goes to that place. That place where she panics and can't breathe. Rachel sees this and frowns.

"This response doesn't exactly instill confidence." Rachel sighs. "I'll go, it's clear my presence isn't good for you. I'll send Santana in."

"No." Quinn gasps, shaking her head. But she can't give Rachel a reason to stay. Being completely honest,she has never been more scared of anything than letting the school know that she is in love with Rachel Berry. Telling her mother? Now that's worse.

Rachel isn't out of the choir room for 30 seconds when she hears the unmistakable splash.

Quinn steps outside to see Rick and his team surrounding Rachel. All 5 of them have thrown their frozen drinks.

"We missed you at lunch, figured we'd make it up to you."

Quinn is still attempting to catch her breath. Her panic attack rendering her speechless.

"Look what we have here. 2 for the price of 1." Rick tisks, catching sight of Quinn.

"Is this your little girlfriend Fabray? Did that rug muncher of your best friend turn you?" He asks rhetorically. Part of Quinn wants to tell him to get more creative with his derogatory comments, but at the mention at the word 'girlfriend' Quinn's chest seized.

Rachel looks back at Quinn, disappointed etched across her features. And that s so much worse than the slushie slowly dumped over her head. Rachel shakes her head sadly and pushes through the boys without so much as a word to anyone.

"Wait!" Quinn gasps, shoving past the hocker players. Who continue to taunt the girls.

Brittany and Santana are waiting just outside the school and as soon as they catch sight, Santana looks furious and Brittany? Heart broken.

"Rachel please!"

"Don't follow me. I'll find my own way home." Rachel calls back over her shoulder. Brittany takes Quinn into her arms, calming the shorter blonde down, giving her clear instructions on how to catch her breath.

* * *

><p>When Santana returns, fuming. They hop into the car in search for Rachel.<p>

"You're an idiot Fabray." Santana berates her best friend. As if she didn't feel bad enough as it is.

"I know." Quinn responds.

"You're crazy about her." Santana adds.

"I know."

"What other people think shouldn't-" Santana begins.

"I know! I know! I know!" Quinn yells, frustrated. Her eyes scan the streets hoping to find the Diva. " OK? Anything you can say to me, I have already thought it. Twice. I'm scared ok?"

"What if being scared means you lose her?" Santana challenges.

"I don't now Santana." Quinn heaves a sigh. "All I know is I'm terrified."

Brittany's phone rings, interrupting the conversation.

"Oh Hi Kurt we were just- Wait hold on. Kurt, I can't hear you. No. I don't understand. What do you mean? Where? Ok. Breathe Kurt. be safe." Brittany's eyes well with tears, she turns around in her seat and looks at Quinn.

"Santana take us to the Hospital where your papi works." Brittany doesn't even bother to look at her girlfriend.

"What? Britt. Why? What's going on?" Santana shoots off a million questions.

"What did Kurt want?" Quinn asks, a knot forming in her stomach. Something has happened. Something terrible..

"Quinn, Rachel's hurt." Brittany explains. "Kurt was picking her up and- and she was crossing the street. He-he saw it happen. Rachel was hit by a- and she's hurt and he doesn't know if she's ok-"Brittany continues to explain, but Quinn is no longer listening. She can't hear anything but the ringing in her ears.

* * *

><p>Quiet. That is all she hears. She stands there and watches Rachel get unloaded from the ambulance. She watches as they cover her face with a white sheet.<p>

There is nothing romantic about this death. Not that death ever is, but it's not like in the books, or in the movies.

She didn't watch it happen. Rachel didn't die in her arms. They didn't share any last words or admit how much the cared about each other in the end. There was none of that. Instead, she's just gone. She no longer exits. Gone.

And it all could have been prevented.

"It's my fault." Are Quinn's first words. They come out in a choked whisper, they almost go unheard.

Quinn isn't sure how much time passes or how she gets home, but when she finally closes her eyes, she has never been more willing for sleep to consume her. Because maybe she can wake up to the end of this nightmare. Never has she ever wanted to wake up and it be the same day again. Wanting to be stuck in the curse. She closes her eyes feeling empt inside, with hopes of another chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> First of all, woah, 300 reviews? This one is extra long as a thank you. You guys are so awesome I L word you guys (I have issues saying that word) But I mean it from the bottom of my heart. You are all the reason I'm even writing any more. Without your kind words and reviews, I wouldn't be here. So thank you so so so much.

Second, The song is Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. I realize this song is fairly new and would have not existed back then,but I am currently obsessed and I thought it was appropriate.

Third, and most important, Do not fear the next chapter will not hurt as much.(gentle reviews please?) I can fix this. Scouts honor.

What did you think?-A


	18. Serendipity

_I apologize for any and all errors._

* * *

><p>As the darkness consumed her mind, it also took over the night.<p>

Santana somehow managed to get Quinn home. The blonde overheard her best friend fill her mother in on the days happening. She heard the way her best friends voice shook. She saw the tears well up in her mothers eyes. She just couldn't feel anything.

She numbly trudged up the stairs and found herself in her room. Somehow she managed to plop down onto her bed. And even though she fell asleep with Santana by her side, she awoke alone and cold and not wanting to move. She wanted to believe that Rachel was ok, but there was no way to be sure unless she got out of bed and checked.

She's woken up before her alarm before and usually it's relieving to know she has another 30 minutes of sleep before she has to get up, but not this time.

She feels the bed dip beside her and even though it has never happened before, she knows it's Santana. She can tell it's her best friend.

The Latina scoots in close. Both are silent for a moment.

"I'm too scared to check the date." Santana whispers into the darkness. "I woke up at three in the morning and just walked here."

Quinn makes no move to indicate that she is awake, but she can tell her best friend knows better. Instead of saying anything, she turns around and burrows herself into Santana's waiting arms. And she sobs until she is able to fall back asleep.

* * *

><p>"I'M MR. BRIGHTSIDE!" Quinn shoots up in her bed, smacking the side of her head against someone else's.<p>

"OW!" Quinn yelps at the same time her best friend groans.

"Fuck!"

Quinn's right eye squeezes shut in pain, while Santana clutches her left temple.

"What the fuck was that for?" Santana swears, rolling off the bed with a loud thump.

"Shit." She mutters resolutely. "SHIT!" Santana hops to her feet looking more energized than the blonde has ever seen her best friend in her entire life. Quinn looks at her friend, confused.

"SHIT QUINN!" Santana shakes her arms, hoping that somehow the blonde will catch her drift, but Quinn is still wincing in pain. "SHIT!"

"Holy shit!" Quinn gasps, her hand flying to her mouth, trying to stifle the happy sobs that are forcing their way out of her. Before Quinn can completely give into her emotions, Santana envelops her into her arms.

Before Quinn knows it, she and her best friend are dancing to the song that has signified so much grief in her life as of late. They are dancing to the Killers like it's no one's business.

"What on earth is going on-" Judy has entered the room, but she is unable to get her thought out because Santana has taken her into her arms, leading her across the room in a waltz. She spins her over into Quinn's arms. They laugh and smile and sing a long to the words and for the first time since she has woken up, Quinn is sad the song is over.

"What has gotten into you girls?" Judy asks, despite the smile on her face.

"It's a beautiful day Judy!" Santana looks about ready to tear open the window and belt out Good Morning Baltimore.

"When did you get here?" Judy asks, puzzled. "I think I made enough breakfast for both of you."

"It's a fantastic day!" Santana cheers at the news.

"Santana didn't get into the medicine cabinet did she?" Judy asks her daughter, but instead of answering, Quinn throws her arms around her mother. Judy's arms are raised out hesitant, and unsure. Slowly her arms wrap around her daughter, squeezing her tight.

"Let's go have breakfast mom." Quinn tells her mom once she pulls out of her embrace. She knows she isn't imaging it when she see's her mother wipe away at a tear.

* * *

><p>As Quinn goes through her normal route to McKinley, she has never been more nervous. It's strange, really, so strange that Santana insisted on driving them. Quinn can't stop wringing her hands in her lap.<p>

She spent most of her morning watching Santana shove an impressive amount of french toast into her mouth. Claiming "Tomorrow doesn't exist so neither do the carbs."

It's interesting, how quickly Santana wants to move the day along to make it to Rachel, but for the first time in quite a while, Quinn isn't in a hurry to see Rachel, not because she's not excited about seeing the brunette, God knows that's not true, but she can't help but enjoy every moment around her.

"Hurry San!" Brittany calls from the backseat.

Brittany had been informed of everything. It had started out okay, but when she had been informed of Rachel's accident. It hadn't been pretty. Tears were shed. By everyone in the vehicle.

"I know Britt, I know." Santana calls back to her girlfriend a bit uneasily. She cuts off a red sedan, flipping them off after they honk.

They pull into school not long after making a couple of soccer moms extremely angry (more than a few threw obscene gestures out the window).

Santana screeches into the parking lot, making quite the commotion. All heads turn in their directions, eyebrows raised.

"There she is!" Brittany claps her hands excitedly pointing over at Rachel who is bending over the run of her car to retrieve the box of canned goods.

"What are you going to do?" Santana asks. Now that they are parked she can turn to look at Quinn. Quinn releases a shaky breath and smiles over in the direction of Rachel's car.

In that moment Rachel is bent over, so Quinn can't really look at her (though she does indulge herself at a little peak at Rachel's backside), but she can SEE her. She's really there. She is alive and well and breathing.

"I think I'm going to start with Hi." Quinn tells them in a small voice.

"Yeah Fabray, but THEN what?" Santana prods, it seems she's as eager to get over to Rachel as Quinn is.

"Oh no!" Brittany squeaks, before either Santana or Quinn can ask what's wrong, Brittany is out of the car and headed towards Finn who was making his way to Rachel.

"Go get her." Santana nods over at Rachel a smile one her face. "Brittany can only run interference for so long."

Quinn glances over at her blonde friend to see her gesticulating wildly as Finn nods along dumbly, glancing over at Rachel with interest.

"Thanks." Is all Quinn can manage before she makes her way over to Rachel. She feels something akin to Bambi and his first time finding his footing on ice. She knows her destination, but she is so wracked with nerves her knees knock.

Quinn's hands nervously smooth over her cheerios skirt. The unholy trinity all opted in wearing their uniforms. Santana because its the only thing she bought with her at three in the morning. Quinn because even if she was taking her time enjoying the moment, she also found herself taking a quick shower. And Brittany? She stepped out of her house in that attire. Brittany had simply shrugged and called it 'Serendipity'.

Rachel is still so busy struggling with the box she does not notice Quinn approach at all. Quinn takes a moment to appreciate Rachel's grumbled remarks.

" …. clearly my morning elliptical routine hasn't been as intense as I thought."

"Hey Rachel" Quinn steps forward, shielding Rachel's head from hitting the top of trunk door in surprise.

"Oh!" Rachel gasps, her hand reaching to her throat. "Quinn you gave me a fright. Thank you" Rachel nods to her trunk, her hand rubbing the back of her head where she could have potentially been hurt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Quinn grins "give you a fright."

Rachel's senses seem to kick in after her initial scare. She gives Quinn a once over, one that Quinn can now distinguish as checking her out, but also, the once over seems skeptical. With all the reason, too.

"Is there something I could help you with Quinn?" Rachel asks.

"Actually, I was thinking I could help you with that?" Quinn tips her head at the box. Rachel bites her lip and glances down at the box, a mild look of disdain on her face.

"I'm fine Quinn, thank you." Rachel gives her a very unconvincing smile.

"If you're sure." Quinn tells her rising on her toes slightly. Rachel hesitates a moment longer, but when she says nothing, Quinn swoops in and takes the box without another words.

"Are you sure it won't put you out?" Rachel questions.

"I wouldn't have offered if it would have." Quinn tells her they are headed towards McKinley when Finn, Santana and Brittany stop them short.

"And that's how I learned the hard way not use peanut butter as a- Rachel!" Brittany squeals mid sentence and leaps at Rachel throwing her arms around the shorter girl, spinning her in circles.

"Brittany!" Rachel gasps in surprise, then dissolves into a fit of giggles.

"I missed you." Brittany pulls away from the hug with a huge grin on her face.

"I saw you yesterday." Rachel reminds Brittany gently.

"I know, but yesterday wasn't really yesterday and yesterday and and and" Brittany wraps her arms around Rachel again. Quinn admires the sight of both Rachel and Finn's dumbfounded faces.

"I missed you too." Is the only response Rachel can really come up with.

Santana stands just off to the side hesitantly.

"Hello Santana" Rachel greets, just as hesitantly as Santana looks.

"What's goin on?" Finn asks Quinn out of the corner of his mouth. He looks around at the unholy trinity uncertainly.

"Beats me." Quinn shrugs, because she really isn't sure what Santana is about to do.

"We should get inside. It's cold out here." Santana tells them. Just as Rachel is about to take her first step, Santana launches into Rachel hugging her tightly.

"Glad you're okay short stack." Santana whispers just loud enough for Quinn to hear. Finn scratches the back of his head, completely lost, but instead of trying to figure it out he shrugs and looks to Brittany.

"So if not peanut butter would Nutella work?" He glances one last time at Rachel, double checking that she is indeed not in harms way, when eh satisfied he and Brittany continue on towards the school.

"Thanks Santana." Is Rachel's surprised response. Santana rushes away without another words, but Quinn caught her wiping at her eyes as she turned to catch up with Brittany.

"It's been a strange day." Rachel whispers mostly to herself her eyebrows furrowed.

"And it's only just started." Quinn speaks up, reminding Rachel that she is not alone.

"At least it's not strange bad."

* * *

><p>It's a little more difficult to help everyone out as soon as Quinn enters the hallway hauling Rachel's box. It's difficult, but doable. Santana picks up the slack where Quinn can't quite.<p>

Rachel watches each slight occurrence in silent awe. By the time they make it to Miss Pillsberry's office, even if Rachel had something to say, she would not be able to formulate it in words.

Quinn sets the box down inside the office, enjoying the silent presence with Rachel. She turns to Rachel who is blinking slowly as if she is unable to believe what she just saw before her very eyes.

"I'll see you later?" Quinn asks. Rachel rubs at her eyes and shakes off whatever thought she has in her mind.

"Yes, of course. Thank you Quinn." Quinn stands there, suddenly very aware to how Santana must have felt earlier. Would it be weird if she hugged her? To Rachel, yes. But Quinn can't hold it in much longer. She just has to. So she allows one thought to register before she does.

_Fuck it_

She's been spending far too much time with Santana.

"Oh." Rachel squeaks, her arms hesitant. "I've been getting a lot of these today." It doesn't take very long for Rachel to return the embrace and melt into Quinn's arms.

* * *

><p>Quinn sits, half asleep, next to Brittany in her first class. She quietly folds a piece of paper into a paper football.<p>

"Hey Q." Brittany whispers ashes doodle her version of the notes.

"Yeah B?" Quinn yawns.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you and San are different today." Quinn narrows her eyes slightly at Brittany, unsure of what her friend is trying to tell her.

"Hold this." Quinn instructs Brittany. The cheerio obediently holds out her index finger for Quinn, holding the paper football accessible for a punt.

"Hike!" Brittany smiles before Quinn flicks the paper at the unsuspecting student 2 rows up. Her accuracy has improved so much.

The boy sits up straight, looks around for the culprit, but when he finds no suspects he unfolds the paper.

"Phillip!" The boy starts slightly, his eyes widen in alarm at being called on by the teacher.

"Y-yes?" He blushes.

"The answer?" Mr. Hadley asks expectantly.

Phillip glances down at the paper and gulps.

"Henry Ford?" He sounds unconvinced, but Mr Hadley nods and continues with the lesson.

"It's a good thing Q." Brittany assures her friend after she watched the whole thing go down.

"Thanks Britt. Our Fair God mother helped us out." Quinn smiles fondly at her best friend.

"Oh yeah, who is it?" Brittany asks excitedly. She closes her eyes and crosses her fingers mumbling 'please be me. please me be'.

"Brittany S. Pierce of course." Quinn tells her friend truthfully, because if anyone is their fairy god mother, it's the ball of sunshine sitting next to her.

The bell rings and Quinn has never been more excited for English.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's not as long as the other chapters, but I figured it had been long enough since I last updates. Besides, I'm kind of dragging on this last chapter. It was supposed to be just one long one, but I have split it into three, because I really do miss writing it.<strong>

**Thank you all for your support and for making this fic my most popular one.**

**And Thank you SalGersGirl**

**What did you think?-A**


End file.
